Guardian Lion
by Toramonger
Summary: Six years ago Kyuubi attacked Konoha, now Naruto is hated as her container. When a stranger comes into the picture can she change everything for him? Rated T for just in case.
1. Of Fox's and Lion's

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

This is my second Naruto story, and no I haven't stopped writing The Blood and The Leaf I just decided to put a second story out. Okay so yeah, I don't own Naruto and this is an AU, it starts six years after Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Some characters are a little OC so yeah, just thought I'd let you know. Oh, and rated T just in case, rating may go up in the future but I'm not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters. I do own Kaze though and well yeah, that's about it for now in this story anyway.

"speaking"

_thinking_

Fox's and Lion's - Chapter one

...Naruto pov…

It is October 10, a day most the village celebrated. Most of the village but not all. For this is a day Naruto dreads more than any other, today is his birthday and he is running for his life.

"Get back here demon!" yelled the mob chasing him. _Yeah right,_ he thought to himself, running as fast as his six year old body would allow. He had just gone to get some ramen, but before he was two feet from his home they attacked him. _What'd I ever do to them?_ He thought while panting with exertion. He turned into the training ground on his right hoping against hope that someone would be there and be willing to help him.

...unknown person's pov…

It was around noon and a lone figure was using the training ground. For her today only represents loss. _Why do they celebrate, are they happy father's dead?_ The figure questioned herself while pounding the training log in front of her, then she heard them.

"GET BACK HERE DEMON!" rang out and she froze, her eyes hardened and she turned from the log. Only to see a small blond form racing toward her being pursued by the screaming mob.

...regular pov…

Naruto had managed to find someone, now if only they would help him. He looked up and froze, forgetting the crowd behind him. In an instant their eyes meet, both sets of brilliant blue widened, as Naruto looked at the female before him.

She had shaggy blond hair hanging to her shoulders. She wore a black tank top with flames at the bottom and sleeves. Around her neck she wore a Konoha headband, a short dark golden skirt wrapped around her waist. Under which a pair of black shorts rested. But what made his eyes widen was what her hair framed. She had his eyes, or at least the same shade of bright blue. And she too had the odd whisker marks that he did, but instead of his six she had eight (four on each side instead of three). His mouth hung open in shock, barley catching her whisper. "They told me you were dead," before she rushed around him shielding his smaller form with her own.

The mob came to a sudden halt at this newcomer's action.

"Get out of the way little girl." "Yeah, we got a demon to kill!" they yelled. Her eyes were cold enough to freeze hell over when she spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"You even think about laying a hand on my Onii-chan, and I'll show you what a real demon acts like." The crowd gasped in shock at her and took an involuntary step back.

All of a sudden a group of ANBU appeared along with a very strange looking man… "You have broken the law and as such are under arrest," the ANBU captain said as they rounded up the group, ignoring their remarks of "doing you a favor," and "just let us at him, no one will know."

"Enough," yelled the man with the sword on his back (aka strange man). "Get them out of here," he said to the ANBU, who did just that.

"Thank you, Zabuza-sensei," said the girl.

"Who are you, and why did you call me Onii-chan?" said Naruto looking up at the girl with a curious face. She looked at him with regret in her eyes before sighing and saying.

"Because you are my Onii-chan."

"WHAT?!" he said in shock. "But… where have you been?" he said on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, I have been… away for awhile, when I got back they told me you were dead," she said with sorrow on her face.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" he shouted, now openly crying.

"You're not ready for that yet, but when you are ready I'll tell you," she said with more maturity then a ten year old should have. She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around his smaller form. "Kaze," she said quietly.

"What?" he questioned in confusion.

"My name, its Kaze," she said giving him a small smile. He stopped crying and looked at her before a foxy grin appeared on his face and he yelled.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto, and I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

"Uzamaki? Well then from this day on I am Uzamaki Kaze," replied Kaze.

"But I thought you were my sister already?" questioned a thoroughly confused Naruto.

"I am but I have not used a last name of any sort in… a long time." she said, smiling at him.

"Why?" the ever queries Naruto asked.

"It's a story for another time," she replied.

"Kaze-chan, we should go see the Hokage," said Zabuza, looking at the young genin.

"Right, Naruto-kun this is Zabuza-sensei, my teacher." Kaze said introducing Naruto to the sword wilding man.

"Hello Zabuza-san, I'm Uzamaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage one day!" said Naruto, pumping his fist into the air.

"Nice to meet you Naruto," replied Zabuza, smirking at the child before leading the duo to the Hokage tower.

…Hokage tower…

Before waiting for the secretary to answer their request for a meeting with the Hokage, Kaze marched straight into the Hokage's office looking quite… angry (understatement of the year). "Why was I lied to?!" she demanded of him in a deadly cold voice.

"Kaze, I have no idea what you are talking about, but you are interrupting a council meeting," replied the Hokage.

"I believe she is talking about Naruto here," said Zabuza as he and Naruto entered.

"Hay Ojii-san!" said Naruto before he frowned and decided to ask the question on his mind. "Ojii-san, why didn't you tell me I had a Onee-chan?" The Hokage looked back and forth between brother and sister, a big smile forming on his face.

"I told you they would find each other, now you must stick to our agreement and give them their family home," he said, smirking at the council members who were looking less than pleased. "Oh and you can go now, I need to talk with these two," he added showing the council out of his office.

"Explain!" yelled Kaze after they had all left. With a sigh the old Hokage did just that.

"When you returned Kaze-chan I wanted to tell you of Naruto-kun, and give you both your heritage. The council didn't like that idea one bit, saying that neither of you deserved such a thing. They even went so far as to try and discredit who your parents are. So we made a wager, if the two of you could find each other and recognize each other then you would be given your inheritance. It was difficult to convince the council to go along with this, but in the end it seems to have worked out well."

Kaze had a thoughtful look on her face before she asked in a whisper. "If he's alive… is she?"

"Yes and no, Kaze-chan it's complicated." The Hokage replied causing her eyes to light up and she spoke in a rush.

"I don't care, she's my best friend and I think of her as my sister, where is she?!"

"We have another sister?" questioned Naruto. Before the Hokage could answer Kaze spoke up.

"Naruto-kun I didn't know if she was alive or not so I was going to wait to tell you of her, but… you deserve to know." And so, with a calming breath, Kaze began her story.

"To understand how we meet, you must understand what we are. We are very unique, the two of us. We are a mix of two things that rarely come together peacefully. Naruto-kun, our mother was an angel," Naruto stared at her in disbelief.

"Our Otou-san grew up on the outskirts of Konoha, and he met Okaa-san when she was traveling to a peace conference with the fire dynamo. He was a lion demon and for generations his family had been the guardians of Konoha, and he fell in love with her the first time he laid eyes on her." Kaze continued causing Naruto to gap at her like a fish.

"Soon he found that she returned his feelings and they married. Not long after he became the fourth Hokage Okaa-san became pregnant with you, that is how we came to be… we are half lion demon and half angel." Kaze finished.

"So I am a demon," said Naruto, looking stricken.

"Technically only half, but Naruto-kun, not all demons are evil you know. My best friend isn't… or she wasn't anyway, and she's a full fledged demon," Kaze said reassuring him.

"Wait, the fourth is our father?!" Naruto exclaimed. Kaze smiled and nodded before continuing her story.

"When I was young I was restless. We lived inside Konoha and, as a young demon, I felt the right to run through the forests. I would always slip away from my watchers into the forests around the village. I never thought of the dangers in it for a lone four year old girl… even a half demon one. When I met her it only strengthened my sense of security when in the forest." Kaze said stoping to take a breath.

"One day while walking through the woods, I came across a girl my age. She had long red hair and serine green eyes. On top of her head a pair of fuzzy red ears were perched, and behind her nine red tails swayed in the wind. We soon became best friends and went on to look at each other as sisters. That is when I learned why Okaa-san always scolded me when I would sneak out alone. I was on my way to play with her when a strange man attacked me. It was only later that I would learn he was Orochimaru, and a betrayer of Konoha." Kaze said an edge to her voice.

"He quickly overpowered me and ran off in the direction of Konoha with me. My friend must have gotten worried when I didn't come and went looking for me, she must have discovered some of the blood I shed in my struggle and followed it to Konoha where she… well, lost it. She attacked the only thing she could… Konoha, in her full demon form. My best friend… Kyuubi no Kitsune." At this Naruto looked quite shocked. "On that day Otou-san was forced to fight her to protect the village, and they tell me Okaa-san died of a broken heart after having you." Kaze said finishing.

At this point the Hokage spoke up. "I suppose I should tell you the true story to Kyuubi's defeat." he said, looking at Naruto. "I had planned to wait until you were older Naruto-kun, but I think you need to know. On that day the fourth was unable to hurt Kyuubi, knowing how close she and Kaze-chan were. However, he could not allow her to destroy the village and chose instead to seal her. Knowing that she would look on you, Naruto-kun, as a Onii-chan he gave his soul to seal her inside of you."

"I have her in me?!" said Naruto, looking at his belly.

"Hai" said the Hokage, looking at Naruto.

Kaze seemed to be lost in thought before she said, "Even though she's sealed she's alive, and I know she'll always be there for Naruto-kun when I'm not able to, but still I wish I were strong enough to do the heavenly seal reversal." She sighed before continuing "Oh well, we'll just have to wait a couple of years… are you okay with that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto thought about it for a while before answering. "Since it wasn't her fault, I guess it's okay."

"Yeah we're going after that teme Orochimaru first chance I get and take out his black heart before he can hurt anyone else," said Kaze with a sinister look in her eyes that promised retribution for the snake bastard.

End:

Okay so yeah, you probably have some questions… like how Zabuza wound up as Kaze's teacher… well you'll just have to wait and find out -. In this story you enter the Academy at ten and graduate at fourteen, ya' see I never got how Naruto failed three (or was it two?) times yet still graduated with his age group. And yes, Kaze and Kyuubi are the same age, how did Kyuubi get so large, well you see she's a full blooded demon and even a young demon is deadly, Konoha should just be happy she was only four at the time. Other aspects will be revealed later, but if you have questions feel free to ask them I'll answer them as best I can without giving away the plot line.

p.s. I had to change some info here due to my blunders – Kaze is only an honorary Konoha shinobi who still has to attend the academy eventually…

Translations (now alphabetized for your convenience):

Hai – means yes

Kaze - wind

Ojii-san – means grandpa or old man

Okaa-san – means mother or mom

Onee-chan-okay so yeah I know it means sister… thanks to amin1-2-3 for correcting my spelling.

Onii-chan – means brother

Otou-san – means father or dad

Teme – means basturd

…did I forget some?

Okay parings aren't going to happen any time soon, but I still want to know who you want with who. Okay so yeah, there will be three small harems in this one. One for Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. Don't worry they will only have three apiece, what I need to know is who should be with who? Only these girls are options as I want to keep them in some sort of age group: VOTING OVER!

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Kyuubi

Ayumi

Kaze

Female Haku

Ten Ten

Temari

Stipulations-Temari can't be in Gaara's and Kaze and Kyuubi can't be in Naruto's because they are or think of him as a brother. 'Kay let me know what you want, oh and feel free to use abbreviations.

From my beta Ataraninja: yeah good call on that last one. U were serious when u said there were ways to put a female Haku in there on the first story lol. And as for that age group thingy with Naruto, I HAVE NO IDEA! Yeah but I just go with the show u kno.(haa u get it instead of go with the flow its go with the show, cuz it's a show and it…….)

Ok yeah lame joke, :(.

BB2: ;giggles; This is a very unique one, I really like it, sorry it took so long for me to read this, I'm a bad beta. ;fox grin; Loves it!!

I want Gaara! Can I have him??

HNN: ….NEVER! 'raises fist into air' GAARA IS MINE ALONE! 'laughs evilly'….but perhaps we can share -


	2. A Place to Call Home

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Okay here's chapter two of Guardian Lion. Please remember to vote, rules are at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters, I do own Kaze though and well yea that's about it for now in this story anyway.

"speaking"

_thinking_

**Jutsu**

Voting: Sasuke Naruto Gaara

Kyubbi: 0 x 2

Kaze 1 x 0

Temari 0 2 x

Fem. Haku 1 1 0

Ino 1 0 1

Tenten 0 0 1

Hinata 0 2 0

Sakura 1 1 0

Ayame 1 0 0

So far in the poles are pretty low so some info…okay say when I end the voting Hinata has 3 votes for Sasuke and 4 for Naruto, then she goes to Naruto. But if its 2 for Sasuke and 2 for Naruto it's a tie…if that happens I can do one of two things. One I can chose myself, or two let my beta chose so if you want some one in a specific harem get in there and vote so I don't have to decide….I'm lazy ya know. VOTING OVER!

"speaking"

_thinking_

"**Kyuubi speaking"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

**Jutsu's**

On to the main show….

A Place to call Home - chapter two

Recap:

"Yeah we're going after that teme Orochimaru first chance I get and take out his black heart before he can hurt anyone else," said Kaze with a sinister look in her eyes that promised retribution for the snake bastard.

Now:

"Zabuza-san," said the Hokage looking at him. "Yes Hokage-sama," said the ex-rain nin.

"Since you are Kaze-chan's guardian you will also now be responsible for Naruto-kun here along with Haku-chan and Kimimaro-kun." The Hokage said resting his elbows on his desk.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama I would gladly take that responsibility, however our current residence is inadequate," Zabuza replied making Naruto's face fall.

"No? Well that's easily fixed here," the Hokage replied giving Zabuza a key and piece of paper with an address on it.

"That is the key to the house inherited. As there guardian you along with all your charges will live there…believe me there's plenty of room." finished the Hokage with a smile.

"Is that to where I think it is?" questioned Kaze. Seeing the old man nod his head her face lit up. "Were going home Naruto-kun!" she yelled pumping her first into the air.

"Home?" questioned Naruto.

"That's right Hokage-san," said Zabuza to him causing Naruto to grin widely at the new nick name.

"If theirs nothing else, you may go…that house hasn't been lived in in six years, and will probably need some repairs." The Hokage said at which point the Hokage handed Zabuza some money "This should be enough to fix it up and get Naruto-kun anything he may need," the Hokage finished.

"Let's go we have to get Haku-chan and Kimimaro-kun, and introduce them to Naru-kage," said Kaze making up her own nickname for her little brother. Before grabbing his right hand and Zabuza's left and pulling them out of the room and down the hall.

…apartment…

Haku was in the small kitchen trying to decide on what to cook for dinner, and Kimimaro was studying a scroll in the tiny living room when the door to the apartment burst open. Neither of them looked up from the tasks at the interruption.

"You're earlier then usual Kaze-chan," said Kimimaro from the crowded couch never looking up from the scroll which was suddenly snatched from his hands.

"Hey!" he yelled looking up for the first time to see much to his surprise, one smirking blond, and another much shorter one looking at him funny.

"HAKU-CHAN!" yelled Kaze. A crash came from the kitchen before an angry Haku put in her appearance "KAZE-CHAN!" she said looking at the other girl with a glare.

"That's enough, Haku-chan, Kimimaro-kun your scaring Naruto-kun," said Zabuza from the door. Sure enough Naruto was now safely hidden behind his sister peeking out at them. "Who's Naruto-kun?" questioned Kimimaro.

Kaze smiled and quickly got behind Naruto placing her hand on his shoulders before speaking "Meet my Onii-chan, Naruto-kun this is Haku-chan and Kimimaro-kun my best friends and teammates," she said smiling at him.

Naruto sudden took a deep breath before "I'm Uzamaki Naruto, and I'm going to be Hokage one day!" The two looked at him before smiling, Haku stood up from where she had squeezed onto the couch and gave him a formal bow "It is and honor Hokage-sama," she said causing him to blush.

"I..I'm not Hokage yet, but I will be!" he said thinking she thought he was already Hokage. "Indeed, we look forward to that day," said Kimimaro with a smile.

Zabuza had stepped in during the conversation and spoke up "Get your things, you two we're moving to a bigger and better place." He said, their meager belongings were quickly packed and they set out for there new home.

"So Zabuza-sensei, where are we going?" questioned Kimimaro. "You'd be better off asking Kaze-chan, she's the one who would know," Zabuza replied.

"Well Kaze-chan?" asked Kimimaro looking at her. Kaze frowned before answering "Follow me and you'll see for yourselves!" she said. Grabbing Naruto's hand she yelled "Come on Naru-kage, lets go!" and began running down the streets. Zabuza, Kimimaro, and Haku were quick to follow.

Soon they found themselves in front of a massive slightly run down building. On its front was a spiral with a lion painted inside of it. Kaze and Naruto came to a stop in front of the door.

"Welcome home Naru-kage," She said giving him a big smile. His eyes were as big as ramen bowls as he took in the building. "Well lets see what we have to work with" said Zabuza taking the key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. As the group entered they found everything coated in a fine layer of dust. "Well it looks like we have some work to do," said Haku quickly taking charge.

…two weeks, and a lot of house work later…

Naruto was out by the lake practicing the **Raion Kasai** jutsu his sister had shown him before her team had left on a mission, when he noticed a boy his age practicing on the dock. When the other boy attempted **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** jutsu and seemed frustrated at the small stream of fire he produced Naruto decided to make it a competition. So he made his way to the dock and much to the other boy's surprise did **Raion Kasai** once again. When he only managed to produce a small lion cub made of fire the other boy scowled.

Naruto shrugged and said "My Onee-chan just showed me this jutsu yesterday morning, I think I'm doing pretty good." Then with a big smile he said "Hi, I'm Uzamaki Naruto. I've seen you on my way home. I live in the big house with the spiral on it!"

The other boy looked at the Naruto before he spoke "Uchiha Sasuke, I live at the Uchiha district." Naruto's smile grew before he spoke once more "The Uchiha district? That's just down the road from my house! No wonder I see you passing my house a lot!" he said with a laugh.

Sasuke smiled and said "I guess so."

"So what you doing out here all by yourself?" questioned Naruto.

"I'm working on the **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** jutsu, my dad just showed it to me this morning," said Sasuke looking down.

Before Naruto could say anything a roar rang out in the distance. Naruto's head snapped up and a big smile formed on his face before he asked "That's my Onee-chan she must have just gotten home. You want to come over to my house?"

"I should practice," Sasuke said looking down. "You know, my sister is really good at fire jutsu, she could probably help you. I know I'm gonna ask her for some help on mine." Naruto said brightly.

"Doesn't she have missions to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, she just got home from one so she'll have plenty of free time," Naruto said with a smile. "I guess its okay," said Sasuke.

"Come on then!" yelled Naruto running off, Sasuke quickly gave chase. Naruto raced into his yard and raced through the door quickly followed by a trailing Sasuke.

"I'm home!" Naruto yelled. "We didn't notice," said Haku coming out of the kitchen carrying a platter of food, which she placed on the table along with several others already in place, before she looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Haku-chan this is Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun this is Haku-chan she's one of my Onee-chan's teammates!" Naruto said introducing them. "Hello, nice to meet you," said Haku with a bow. "I, Zabuza-sensei, and Kimimaro-kun who is my other teammate live here as well," she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," said Sasuke with a small smile on his face. Just then the door to the kitchen opened and Zabuza, Kimimaro, and Kaze came into the room and finished setting the table. "This is my sister Kaze-onee-chan, Zabuza-san, and Kimimaro-kun," said Naruto pointing out each in turn.

"Konichiwa," said Sasuke bowing to them. "No need for all that, hey you want to eat supper?" asked Kaze with a bright smile. "I'd have to call and ask my Okaa-san," came the reply. "Phone's in there," she said pointing to the kitchen.

…while Sasuke's on the phone…

"So Naru-kage, how's training coming?" asked Kaze. Naruto sighed before answering "I was wondering if you could help me, and Sasuke-kun with fire jutsu?" She looked up at him before saying "Id be happy to." Sasuke came into the dinning room with a grin on his face. "She said it was okay," he told them. "Well then have a seat, after we eat you two can tell me what you're having trouble with, and I'll see what I can do," Kaze said with a smile motioning them to sit down.

End:

There you go, chapter two…so what do you think?

Translations (now alphabetized for your convenience):

Hai – means yes

Kaze – wind

Konichiwa – a type of greating

Ojii-san – means grandpa or old man

Okaa-san – means mother or mom

Onee-chan-okay so yeah I know it means sister… thanks to amin1-2-3 for correcting my spelling.

Onii-chan – means brother

Otou-san – means father or dad

Teme – means basturd

…did I forget some?

**Jutsu List:**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**** –means **Fire Type; Grand Fireball Skill - Uses a high amount of chakra, which allows the user to breath out a large portion of flame. Can be extremely powerful

**Original Jutsu:**

**Raion Kasai** –means Lion Fire-my own jutsu, when done correctly produces a giant lion made of fire, the lion then attacks according to the creator's wish, Naruto can only make a little cub cause he is still learning it, and isn't very good at it yet

Okay parings aren't going to happen any time soon, but I still want to know who you want with who. Okay so yea there will be three small harems in this one. One for Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. Don't worry they will only have three apiece, what I need to know is who should be with who? VOTING OVER!

Only these girls are options as I want to keep them in some sort of age group:

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Kyubbi

Ayame

Kaze

Female Haku

Ten Ten

Temari

Stipulations-Temari cant be in Gaara's and Kaze and Kyubbi cant be in Naruto's because they are or think of him as a brother. Kay let me know what you want, o and feel free to use abbreviations.

Question:

Should Kimimaro have a paring? Potentials are Anko, Karuni, Kin, Tayuya, and Shinzu. For now I just want to know if you want him to have a paring so a yes or no is good…if you feel like it you can tell me who of the above listed girls you want him to be with...im leaning toward him having a paring...queston is with who? VOTING OVER!

From my beta Jo:

That was really good, and now I think I might make another vote on Sasuke's harem, but yeah that one was good. I like the part with the competition, especially since they both suck at their jutsus right now, hehe. And that Kimimaro thing sounds like a good idea only I don't quite know about a harem, maybe just pair him with someone who fits his personality (which I don't know what that's like cuz I never got that far in the series I just get bits and pieces of everything)

HNN-you will notice you didnt see him haveing a harem as an option...thats case i just decided officaly aginst it - o and i only give her one vote...tecnicly its three for each boy so yea i added her Sasuke vote already, she only had one for him before so its cool...PLEASE REVIEW!! Arigato 'bows'


	3. My friends and Me part 1:

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Okay welcome to chap three of GL. This story is starting to look like it may be a little long. I make these stories up as they come to me. I usually send my beta the next typed chapy just as she's sending the last one back to me. 'smiles evilly' Man its good to be the author

- , oh yeah, and translations at end of chapy. Oh yeah… they lied to me… our net went off on the fifteenth of December. 'sigh' So yeah, I'll try and get them out as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters. I do own Kaze though and well yeah, that's about it for now in this story anyway.

Kimimaro voting: so far me and my beta are two for a paring… anyone else want him to have one? His options are Anko, Shizune, Ken, Tayuya, and Karuni so let me now kk.

Voting: Sasuke Naruto Gaara VOTING OVER!

Kyubbi 0 x 3

Kaze 1 x 1

Temari 0 3 x

Fem. Haku 0 3 0

Ino 3 0 1

Tenten 1 1 1

Hinata 0 4 0

Sakura 3 1 0

Ayame 1 0 1

"speaking"

_thinking_

**Jutsu**

My friends and Me part 1: Pa-ru- chapter three

Over the next two weeks Sasuke became a permanent fixture in the Uzamaki house, and after a confrontation with Zabuza and a Haku restrained Kaze, his parents and family reluctantly opened their home to Naruto. With some help from Kaze both were able to master their first fire jutsu's and much to Sasuke's surprise his father told him he was proud of him. They had even began to learn some water jutsu's from Zabuza and Haku.

The two boys were currently eating at Ichiraku's (for those who don't know the ramen stand). Which, after Naruto introduced it to him, became one of Sasuke's favorite places to eat. The fact that Teuchi (owner of stand) had added sliced tomatoes and other vegetables on the side helped a lot (note: this is not an original idea…I forget were it originally came from…but its not mine okay?). Naruto grudgingly ate the vegetables, knowing if his sister found out he didn't eat them… well it wouldn't be pretty.

Ayame (daughter of Teuchi, and assistant at Ichiraku's) was laughing at their antics as the two were currently in a ramen eating contest. "Okay that's enough you two!" she said between fits of laughter. They looked up from their food at her with ramen still hanging out of their mouths.

"Aw man, I swear some day I'm gonna beat you Naruto-baka!" said Sasuke, slurping the rest of his noodles and looked at his seven bowls to Naruto's eight.

"Dream on Sasuke-teme," replied Naruto with a slurp.

"We'll see, come on lets go to the park!" yelled Sasuke.

"Right! Hey Ayame, Ojii-san Teuchi see ya' later!" Naruto called as the two friends raced off.

"Later Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun!" Ayame yelled after them.

The duo quickly made it to one of their favorite parks. There were several others there, and neither of them were very surprised when Naruto received hateful glares. Kaze had insisted on telling Sasuke their family history. Explaining to him the importance of honesty with your friends and even some allies. After the initial shock Sasuke had accepted Naruto's past with surprisingly little resistance. The two made their way to the swings. Each took a seat. "Bet I can swing higher then you!" said Naruto.

"In your dreams!" replied Sasuke.

After a while of swinging Naruto suddenly stopped looking at the sandbox. Sasuke stopped and followed Naruto's gaze and found a lone girl their age. She was all alone and the other kids were giving her funny looks. Naruto looked at his best friend and Sasuke instantly understood. The treatment she was getting wasn't cruel, but it was uncalled for. Naruto saw in her slumped shoulders the defeat only loneliness can bring. With a smile to Naruto, Sasuke got off the swing and headed over to her, Naruto hot on his heels.

…little girls pov…

She was alone again. Her sitters had gone off to unknown places. The other children wanted to play with her at first, but they got scared when they saw her eyes. _Why are they scared of my eyes?_ She thought to herself with a mental sigh. When two shadows fell on her she thought to herself, _Here we go again._

…back to normal pov…

"Hi I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and this is my best friend Uzamaki Naruto. You mind if we play in the sandbox?" Sasuke asked the girl.

"I… I'm Hyuga Hinata, and… I don't mind," she said shyly, not meeting their eyes.

"Hay! You okay?" asked a concerned Naruto. Hinata looked startled.

"H… hai," she stuttered out.

"Then why won't you look us in the eyes?" the ever curious Naruto pressed on.

"B... because if you saw m... my eyes y... you wouldn't w... want to play with m… me," she said, close to tears.

"What makes you say that?" questioned Sasuke.

"T... they're scary," she got out before she found herself eye to eye with Naruto who had bent so that he could see her eyes.

"Uff," he said when he lost his balance and fell. "Ow, that hurt," he complained.

"Of course it did you baka!" said Sasuke, bopping him on the head.

Hinata laughed shyly at their antics.

"I like your eyes!" exclaimed Naruto, ignoring Sasuke.

"Y...you do?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"Yep!" Naruto replied with a blinding grin.

"Naruto-baka's right they are nice," said Sasuke with a bright smile.

"Yeah they look like pearls!" exclaimed Naruto making Hinata blush slightly. "Lets play!" yelled Naruto, pumping his fist into the air.

"Right!" exclaimed Sasuke in agreement.

…much later that day…

The three had been laughing and joking around all day. When Hinata's sitter decided to make his unpleasant appearance. He took one look at Naruto and quickly grabbed Hinata's arm yanking her out of the sandbox. "Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Hey let Hinata-chan go!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up you filthy demon! Come Hinata-san we are going home!" Hinata's siter said continuing to pull on her.

"Don't talk about Naruto-baka that way!" yelled Sasuke, enraged at the treatment of his best friend and new friend.

"I don't care how you treat me, but if you hurt Hinata-chan anymore I will make you pay!" said Naruto as a golden light began to surge around him. The Hyuga, being the idiot he was, ignored this ominous sight and began yanking Hinata roughly down the road. Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits, and his ears melted into his head and a pair of golden lion ears popped out of his hair. His pants ripped slightly as a lions tail appeared behind him, swirling back and forth in agitation. His nails elongated and his hair fell around his face becoming more shaggy, lastly his canines extended and he crouched down growling.

"Let her go!" he growled out.

"Why sh-…" the man started to speak then he got a good look at the enraged Naruto and stared in fright.

"That's enough Naru-kage!" said Kaze who had been looking for him and Sasuke to pick them up for dinner. The Hyuga looked pleased at this newcomers actions. "As for you!" she said, pointing at him (the Hyuga). "Let her go this instant, and maybe I'll let you keep what little manhood you have," Kaze said her own eyes becoming slightly slit. The man scowled at her.

"Why would I fear a little honorary genin?" he sneered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Kaze before rushing him.

She grabbed the hand holding a wide eyed Hinata in one of her clawed hands, the other had a kunai in it which was at the man's throat. All of this in the blink of an eye. "Now... LET GO!" she growled crushing his hand until he complied. "Its okay, don't worry we'll get you home. For now why don't you hang with Naru-kage and Sas-kyu-to, while I handle this JERK!" Kaze said to the now free girl. Hinata nodded and ran back to Naruto and Sasuke.

She then noticed Naruto's tail and began following it with her eyes before she pounced on it screaming, "CUTE!" making Naruto blush profusely. Kaze smiled when she heard this, her own three tails swishing happily behind her as she turned to the pitiful being in her clutches.

…five minutes and one bound and gagged Hyuga later…

Kaze was sitting on top of the bruised and battered Hyuga telling Hinata of her and Naruto's heritage. Hinata's mouth was hanging open at the end of it. "And that's how me and Sasuke-teme meet!" said Naruto rapping up the story.

"W…wow Naruto-kun, that's amazing!" exclaimed Hinata, not even noticing how her stutter drifted off in her excitement.

"You think so Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Um uh," she said nodding her head vigorously.

"Okay group we need to get Hina-pa-ru home, come on Sas-kyu-to, Naru-kage lets go!" said Kaze, pumping her fist in the air.

"Pa-ru?" questioned Hinata, slightly confused.

"Yeah you look like a pa-ru to me!" Kaze said happily.

"Don't complain Hinata-chan, or you'll end up like me with kyu-to," said Sasuke with a scowl at Kaze.

"Ohh! But you are kyu-to!" exclaimed Kaze with a pout causing Sasuke to look like the tomatoes he loves so much.

"Right! Lets go Kaze-onee-chan!" yelled Naruto.

"Humm…Naru-kage?" aksed an amused Kaze.

"Hai Onee-chan?" asked Naruto looking at his sister.

"…do you even know were Hina-pa-ru lives?" Kaze asked.

Naruto thought for a moment before saying "The Hyuga compound?"

"Yes, but do you know where that is?" questioned an amused Sasuke.

"….maybe." said Naruto drawing the word out.

"So no?" questioned a smirking Kaze.

"Right!" said Naruto not at all upset.

At his reply Sasuke and Kaze fell down laughing. Hinata found herself giggling at his antics. "I'll show you," she got out still giggling.

"Its okay Hina-pa-ru, I know the way," said Kaze picking herself up off the ground. "Now let go!" she yelled grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him up before she started off. They all ran off following her… forgetting all about the helpless bound Hyuga… or did they?

Kaze lead them through the town ignoring the looks they received. They soon passed the Uzamaki house then the Uchiha district, pointing out to Hinata each in turn. When they finally arrived at the Hyuga compound Naruto and Sasuke could only stare… neither having seen a house that big before in their lives. "Its rude to stare you two," said Kaze picking on them casueing them to pick their jaws up off the ground.

Kaze walked up to the gates and was immediately stopped by a guard who immediately noticed the Hyuga heir was with them, and ushered them in before going off to find lord Hiashi. Mere seconds later he arrived quite shocked at the company his daughter was keeping. Before he opened his mouth to speak Kaze beat him to it. "Don't even think about being a jerk-off to my Onii-chan! If you do I will go to the Hokage! Now lets you and I go have a chat," she said getting up and escorting him back out of the room.

"What do you think Kaze-chan is gonna talk to Otou-san about?" questioned a stunned Hinata. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone talk to him that way, not even the Hokage," she continued.

"Your guess is as good as ours," said Sasuke in reply.

…with Hiashi and Kaze…

He followed her a ways down the hall in pure shock at the way she had treated him. "What's the meaning of this?" he finally got out, outraged at her behavior.

"Just this, mine and Naruto's last name wasn't always Uzamaki we were born Tategami. I just thought you would like to know, seeing as how close you and father were...before," she told him as she turned and made her way back to the others, having delivered her intended message. However Hiashi grabbed her arm and stared at her.

"You're Tategami Kaze?" the stunned Hiashi said.

"No, I'm Uzamaki Tategami Kaze," she corrected him with a smile. He got a thoughtful look on his face before he followed her back into the room.

…back in room…

They had not been alone for no more then a minute or two before Kaze came back in with a big smile on her face, Hiashi quickly followed. He looked at Hinata before he began speaking. "Hinata you are aware that our family originally came to Konoha with another correct?" Hinata nodded her head yes. "Well I'm fixing to tell you something that most Hyuga don't find out, only the heads of our family know. This is to protect us, and the village both. What I'm fixing to tell you may be a little shocking but I believe you already know Naruto-kun's history?" he got another nod.

He took a deep breath before. "The Hyuga's and the Tategami's for generations have been allies. Often on the same teams as we get along rather well. After all we are both feline demons." At which Hinata's mouth dropped open.

"Why don't we live long, you probably want to know, correct?" Hiashi asked. Again she nodded in a daze. "Well we do, its just that without the knowledge of our heritage few can unlock it, therefore when we go into combat we are actually fighting at a much lower level than what we are really capable of." Hiashi finished.

"Why not tell everyone so they can fight better?" questioned a confused looking Hinata.

"The council… it was originally formed by members who married into the clan. They were not, and are still not, trusted to have the clans best interest in mind. This is why I plan to disband them, which will take more than a lifetime. Anyway back to the story." Once again Hiashi took a breath.

"We are in fact panther demons and have aided the Tategami in the protection of Konoha for generations. However, it was believed that the Tategami were wiped out in the Kyuubi's attack," at this Naruto looked a little down. "Kaze-san I believe you, as head of your clan, should take it from here." Hiashi said turning their attention to her.

Everyone looked at Kaze expectedly. "Naruto you remember when I took the Uzamaki name?" she questioned he nodded in answer. "Well we are not Uzamaki's," she said causing his face to scrunch up.

"We're not?" Naruto asked confused.

"Nope, we're Uzamaki Tategami's," she told him with a big smile. Everyone's eyes (minus Hiashi's and Kaze's) got as big as dinner plates at this announcement.

"And we Hyuga offer once more the branch of friendship between our two clans," said Hiashi holding out his hand to Kaze. "As Uzamaki Tategami Kaze, head of the Uzamaki Tategami clan I accept," said Kaze shaking his hand.

End:

So there you go. I decided to have Kaze give everyone a nickname. Yes she does have them for Zabuza, Haku, and Kimimaro. The reason she didn't use them last chap was not to confuse Naruto… yeah the introductions had to be made in their formal names so yeah, look out for them -.

Notice: Kun and Chan are not endearments! It's a way of addressing someone younger, same age, or friend of yours, not adding a suffix of some sort (dono, sama, chan, kun, etc…) implies a closer relationship (not necessarily romantic) or disrespect. Naruto and Sasuke replaced their suffixes for each other with baka and teme to them these are no longer insults…male bonding 'shrugs' whatcha gona do about it?

Translations (now alphabetized for your convenience):

Baka – means stupid, dumb and the like -

Hai – means yes

Kage–shadow

Kaze - wind

Kyu-to–cute

Ojii-san – means grandpa or old man

Okaa-san – means mother or mom

Onee-chan-okay so yeah I know it means sister… thanks to amin1-2-3 for correcting my spelling.

Onii-chan – means brother

Otou-san – means father or dad

Pa-ru-pearl

Tategami-lion

Teme – means basturd

…did I forget some?

There will be more later on and for those not in the know. In the last chap. I used the word Konichiwa… it means hello or good morning. Other words I use a lot are: Arigato which means thank you, teme which means bastard, and baka which is basically stupid. If for some reason I get my translations wrong… ignore the real meaning… my story my meanings &-& yep yep... I'm cool like that.

BB2: Whee, another ch out and betaed!! Go team us. Anyways, it was cute, I loved it. The nicknames are funny. :3

HNN: glad some one liked them :), lol I know I did


	4. My friends and Me part 2:

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Okay so yeah, this is chapter four… I still miss my net, but I type on… aren't I courageous? Okay so yeah, please remember to vote, I have no idea, I'll leave the polls open so if you want your vote to count… cast it kk.

Kimimaro voting: so far me and my beta are two for a paring… anyone else want him to have one? His options are Anko, Shinzue, Ken, Tayuya, and Kerunai so let me now kk.

ALL VOTING OVER!

Voting: Sasuke Naruto Gaara

Kyubbi 0 x 3

Kaze 1 x 1

Temari 0 3 x

Fem. Haku 0 3 0

Ino 3 0 1

Tenten 1 1 1

Hinata 0 4 0

Sakura 3 1 0

Ayame 1 0 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters. I do own Kaze though and well yeah, that's about it for now in this story anyway.

"speaking"

_thinking_

**Jutsu**

My friends and Me part 2: Uddo, Cheri-, Yoru, and Kinpaku - Chapter four

It had been about a month since Hinata had found out about her heritage and Hiashi had begun giving her nightly training on how to control her true power. With it she found her shy nature to be a benefit in her training. It is currently the night before the full moon and she and her father are in the middle of one of their secret night training sessions.

Hinata crept through the shadows, hunting the giant seven tailed cat in the clearing. Her goal was to take him by surprise from the shadows, using them to her advantage and avoiding the near full moon's light she crept above him. Perching silently in a tree her single slender tail waving silently behind her and the silky black cat ears on her head flickered in the wind. Her pearly eyes, luminescent in the night, take in her prey as her clawed hands curl into the tree giving her the leverage needed for her next move.

She sprung, leaping for the pony sized panther in the clearing, only for him to spin around and grip her by the scruff of her neck. She meowed in aggravation before "I missed," came out in a low voice. The panther set her gently on the ground and met her eyes with his own. Swiftly shifting forms soon her father stood before her with cat ears, seven black tails swaying behind him, a kind smile adorns his face as he pats her on the head with a clawed hand.

"You are doing well, after all most clan heirs have to wait until they are at least twenty-one years old. By that time it takes an average of about ten years to master their skills. You have mastered the partial transformation, and have taken to the **Bikou Kurohyou**style like a bird to air. I am very proud of you, were your Okaa-san still with us she would be brought to tears with joy."

"You think so?" she said, looking extremely happy at the thought. He looked at her and his smile grew.

"I don't think so," he said causing her smile to fall. Placing his hand under her chin he raised her downcast eyes to meet his smiling ones. "I know so," he told her. Her eyes lit up before her ears cocked to the side. An instant later her father turned his head and hissed out. "We know you're there Inuzuka so you might as well come out." Looking at the small boy and dog attempting to hid in the shadows.

"Its okay, we won't hurt you. Will we Otou-san?" Hinata asked looking up at her father.

"Indeed not, so come on out," he said with a kind smile on his face. Slowly a small boy crept out, a small puppy in his arms. He looked back and fourth between father and daughter.

"Are those real?" he questioned, pointing at their tails. When they nodded he seemed to get lost in thought before. "That's so cool, I wish I had a tail like my friend Akamaru here," he said indicating the puppy with a nod.

This caused Hiashi to burst out laughing, as Hinata lost herself in a giggling fit. "That's enough you two," said Hiashi changing back into his fully human form and indicating Hinata should do the same. Once she did, he looked at the small boy. "I am Hyuga Hiashi, and this is my daughter Hinata," at which he looked at the small boy expectantly.

"Oh, sorry I'm Inazuka Kiba and this is my best friend Akamaru," he said quickly.

"Alright Kiba-kun, may I ask why you are here?" asked Hiashi with an expectant look at Kiba. Kiba looked startled before he blushed.

"I'm kind of lost. I was supposed to be helping my Onee-chan look for some special herbs. She's training to be a veterinarian and needs to collect some plants that can only be found on three days. The day before the full moon, the day of the full moon, and the day after the full moon. So yeah, I was with her one minute and I turn around and she's gone, I wondered around for awhile and wound up here," he replied looking a little on the scared side.

Hiashi lifted his head up and smiled. "Looks like she found you," he said pointing to the woman coming out of the trees. When she saw Kiba a look of relief crossed her face. She looked to Hiashi and said.

"Thank you so much Hyuga-sama for finding my Onii-chan," she said bowing.

"Not at all, after all Kiba-kun found us," he said. "Come we should be going children follow me if you would," he said leading them out of the woods. Once out they split into their two groups and went their separate ways.

…meanwhile with Sasuke…

Sasuke had crept out of the house late at night, he was on a mission. Tomorrow he, Naruto, and Hinata were having a sleepover at the Uzamaki Tategami house. Kaze had asked him to bring some special plants to it, she wouldn't tell him what they were for only that she needed them. So he was out and about looking around for the mysterious plant. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and soon found himself on Aburame lands.

…inside Aburame house…

Shino had been sleeping when his insects had informed him of an intruder in the compound. He got up and crept out the door following the directions his insects gave him. Soon he found himself in the compound gardens and another was there as well.

…normal pov…

Sasuke was overjoyed he had finally found the plant now he could go home and get some sleep. That's when he noticed that his shadow wasn't the only one on the ground. Startled he swung around and got into a fighting position confident in his ability to be ready for anything. What he wasn't expecting was for a boy his age to come out of the shadows. "What are you doing here?" questioned Shino in a calm voice. Sasuke looked a little sheepish when he realized where he was.

"Um… I was looking for this plant see," he said holding it up for the other boy to inspect "And I guess I kinda' wasn't paying attention to where I was… Gomen," he said bowing in apology.

"What do you want with that plant? It has no real properties and is generally considered a weed in the garden," asked a curious looking (for him) Shino.

"I have no idea all I know is that Kaze-chan asked me to find it for tomorrow's sleepover so here I am," said Sasuke in a rush.

"….do you think this Kaze-san would mind me tagging along, if this plant can be useful to my clan I would like to know," asked Shino. Sasuke thought about it for a moment before giving his answer.

"Sure no problem… but I have to warn you, Kaze-chan gives everyone nicknames whether they want them or not," he said scowling at the thought of his own.

"I believe I can live with that," replied Shino.

"Okay I'll swing by tomorrow afternoon and pick you up, I gotta go now, later," yelled Sasuke over his shoulder as he ran toward his home looking forward to a warm bed.

..meanwhile with Naruto…

He had been getting in some training when he fell asleep by the lake he and Sasuke always practiced at. He was woken up by the sound of crying, looking around he spotted a little girl his age on the other side of the lake who appeared to be the source of the crying. He got to his feet and made his way over to her.

"Hey you okay?" he asked her once he reached her. The girls pink head shot up in surprise and she looked at him with big green eyes that had the frightened expression of a doe in the headlights.

"Who are you?" she questioned him.

He took a deep breath before "I'm Uzamaki Tategami Naruto, and I'm gonna be Hokage some day," she looked at him and said.

"Oh… I'm Hanaru Sakura, and could you help me?"

He looked a little confused but answered anyway "As future Hokage it is my duty to help the citizens of Konaha if I can. That's what Kaze-onee-chan tells me anyway. So I guess I will if I can… what do you need help with?"

"You see earlier I was playing with my best friend Ino-buta. But then she had to go home, and these bullies stole the ribbon she gave me. They said they hid it around here and I've been trying to find it ever since," she said before she broke down crying once more.

"No problem!" yelled Naruto grabbing her hand and holding it to his nose.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked in shock.

He looked up at her and smiled "Your scent's on it right?" She thought about it for awhile before nodding yes. "Well then I can track it down by that," he said throwing his head back to catch the wind. He opened his eyes and looked at a rather… large tree about a foot from where he had found Sakura.

"Um, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Sakura replied.

"Um, is this ribbon red by any chance?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Sakura answered.

"Oh that's easy it's right there," at which he pointed up the tree, Sakura's eyes followed the direction of his finger and found her treasure waving in the breeze right behind her.

She blushed several shades of crimson at the sight and started to apologize for asking his help when she noticed Naruto was no longer at her side. She looked back at the tree and saw he was already climbing down her ribbon firmly wrapped around his wrist to keep it safe.

"Here you go, one ribbon as promised by the future Hokage," he said handing it to her as he pumped his other fist in the air.

All of a sudden, light could be seen from the dock. "See I told you Naru-kage would find her! Even if he didn't know he was looking for her," said Kaze merrily to the younger girl at her side.

The smaller blonde looked at the pink haired girl before yelling "Hey, forehead girl! Where have you been? Your parents are going nuts!" Sakura looked at her best friend and was quick with a comeback.

"Not that it's any of your business Ino-buta! But I was trying to find my ribbon!"

"Your ribbon?" questioned Ino with a small smile.

"Um uh," replied Sakura nodding her head. Naruto looked back and fourth between the two girls before.

"Hey Kaze-onee-chan, what are you doing here? You never come looking for me when I don't come home," he said causing the two girls to look at her inquisitively.

"Of course I don't, I trust you to call me if you need me. But you see when the Hanaru's couldn't find Cheri-kura here," at which point she pointed to Sakura "They went to the Yakamiches because these two," she indicated both Sakura and Ino, "Are best friends. When In-kinpaku, heard she rushed out the door without a word to her parents. And right into me."

At which point she smiled. "After her explanation I told her that you have a knack for finding strays and our best chance was to find you. So here we are, and there she is," finished Kaze with a bright smile.

"Okay enough chit chat, lets get you home Cheri-kura, you as well In-kinpaku. Naru-kage your to be home when I get there!" she yelled over her shoulders as she walked the two younger girls home.

…next morning Haku's pov…

The sun had barely risen before the quests began to arrive. Haku was sleeping nicely before the door bell began to ring. She groaned and rolled over when she heard footsteps running down the stairs. Suddenly her eyes popped wide open and she sat straight up in bed. _The sleepover's today… I better get down to the kitchen before Naru-kage hits it. Did I just call him Naru-kage?… I'm starting to sound like Kaze-chan… although he is kinda cute…oh well have to see what time brings_. She thought to herself grudgingly getting out of bed.

…Naruto's pov…

Kaze had left earlier to send out some special invitations. Naruto was busy cleaning up his room (miracle isn't it?), he didn't want his friends to see the mess he normally lives in. Never mind the death threats Haku-chan had given him yesterday. Normally Haku-chan is a sweet, kind person… but get her mad and it's a whole other story. He didn't want her to be mad at him… she might refuse to give him his allowance money for his ramen (The whole house got together and decided Haku should be in charge of financing allowances, Zabuza buys weapons, Kimimaro does the bills, and Kaze buys clothes… It was decided that Haku would buy grocerys… and Naruto was not to be trusted to buy anything but ramen after the… incident.)

That's when the door bell rang out causing him to drop a pair of weights (he's been training) on his feet. "Owowow," he said to himself hoping on from foot to foot. Then, he heard Haku-chan groan through the wall (their rooms are next to each other) and made a mad dash for the door. _Gotta get the door… gotta get the door, must not wake Haku-chan up… don't want to die,_ he thought to himself as he rushed down the stairs throwing the door open before the bell could be rung again. He came face to face with an amused Sasuke and an indifferent boy he had seen around.

"Hey Naruto-baka, made Haku-chan mad yet?" Sasuke asked, he laughed when Naruto shushed him.

"Keep it down, you want me to get killed?" Naruto whispered to him.

Just then footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Naruto paled visibly and cringed when she spoke up afraid of the worst. "So we have at least one more then expected huh?" she said looking at Shino "Well come on in, I'll go get breakfast started," she said disappearing into the kitchen causing Naruto to let out an audible sigh.

"That was close… so Sasuke-teme who's this?" asked Naruto indicating the newcomer at Sasuke's side.

"This is Aburame Shino, Shino-kun this is Naruto-baka… his last names way too long but its Uzamaki Tategami," said Sasuke introducing them. Shino looked a little shocked at this.

"Tategami? I thought they were wiped out," the sunglasses wearing boy said.

"That's a common problem I have… everyone seems to think that. No surprise though, really I didn't know I was a Tategami until a little while ago," said Naruto explaining himself.

"Wait… Shino-kun how do you know of the Tatagram's?" questioned Sasuke.

"All Aburames are taught the full history of Konoha, not just the most current. I know all about the Tatagami's," came the calm reply.

Before they could answer there was a knock on the door. "That's strange Kaze-onee-chan was going to get Hinata and come back with her… she doesn't knock… on anyone's door," said a confused Naruto as he went to get the door. Upon opening it he discovered Hinata waiting for him. "Hinata-chan where's Kaze-onichan?" questioned Naruto.

"She said she had some other people to go get," she said looking around.

"Okay so wh…" the door was thrown back open interrupting Sasuke's sentence. There stood Kaze along with Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru.

"Alright now that everyone's here let's go see what Haku-hiro-zu has for breakfast. Come on Sas-kyu-to, Naru-kage, Hina-pa-ru, In-kinpaku, Cheri-kura, Ki-uddo… and I don't know your name," she said pointing at Shino.

"This is Aburame Shino, sis," said Naruto.

"Okay and Shi-yoru, follow me." Kaze finished marching off into the kitchen.

End:

I'm so happy, I have finally finished this one… actually I wrote it in about two days… and since I wrote it to begin with on a computer (man I love my pin drive) I don't have to type it again 'jumps for joy' So what do you think? Do you like my nicknames?… okay so yeah, you have to go on down to the translations section to figure out the new ones, but I decided to post the old ones I'll be using regularly as well… PLEASE REVEW… Arigato

Explination: Yes the others of the Aburame clan were aware of Sasuke's presence, but merely watched from the shadows, its good for clan relations if Sasuke and Shino become friends.

Translations (now alphabetized for your convenience):

Arigato-thank you

Baka – means stupid, dumb and the like -

Buta – means pig

Cheri-cherry if you hadn't already guessed

Gomen-sorry

Hai – means yes

Hi–ice in this case.

Ro-zu–rose.

Together is Hiro-zu or ice rose… yep, yep

Kage–shadow

Kaze - wind

Kinpaku–golden leaf

Kyu-to–cute

Ojii-san – means grandpa or old man

Okaa-san – means mother or mom

Onee-chan-okay so yeah I know it means sister… thanks to amin1-2-3 for correcting my spelling.

Onii-chan – means brother

Otou-san – means father or dad

Pa-ru-pearl

Tategami-lion

Teme – means basturd

Uddo–wood

Yoru–night

…did I forget some?

Original Jutsu Corner:

**Bikou Kurohyou** – means Shadow Panther, it is a unique fighting style used by the panther demons of the Hyuga clan, the gentle fist is a spin off of this style adapted for the more human members of the clan, only those with strong panther demon blood and extensive training can use **Bikou Kurohyou** acuratly it has several stances that accomplish different things. Hinata was more acuratly using **Bikou Kurohyou: Gekkani**.

**Bikou Kurohyou: Gekkani** – means Shadow Panther: in the moon light, One of the stances of the **Bikou Kurohyou** style in which the user is said to be able to blend in with the shadows even in the moon light, it is the ability to hid in the shadows in full light and escape detection or in other words hide in plain sight, a highly used assassination technique

Okay parings aren't going to happen any time soon, but I still want to know who you want with who. Okay so yeah, there will be three small harems in this one. One for Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. Don't worry they will only have three apiece, what I need to know is who should be with who?

ALL VOTING OVER!

Only these girls are options as I want to keep them in some sort of age group:

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Kyubbi

Ayame

Kaze

Female Haku

Ten Ten

Temari

Stipulations-Temari can't be in Gaara's and Kaze and Kyubbi can't be in Naruto's because they are or think of him as a brother. Kay let me know what you want, oh and feel free to use abbreviations.

Question:  
Should Kimimaro have a paring? Potentials are Anko, Kerunai, Kin, Tayuya, and Shinzu. For now I just want to know if you want him to have a paring so a yes or no is good… if you feel like it you can tell me who of the above listed girls you want him to be with.

From my beta Jo:

On the translations, for Kage (I know) yeah just had to put that. Well it was great, i just hope they have a pillowfight or something in there. -

BB2:

Rawr, all those nicknames are gonna deive me crazy trying to remember who is who. Fun chapter!!

HNN: that's what everyone says :(


	5. My friends and Me part 3:

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Okay here we go with chapter five, I really like it, yep, yep. Okay as for Shikamaru and Chioji… they come in later so don't worry. I'm trying to make this believable … oh and the significance of the full moon? You'll find out next chap… 'laugh's evil' okay so yeah sorry 'bout teasing you like that… it was mean… oh well yeah, on to the voting!

Kimimaro voting: so far me and my beta are two for a paring… anyone else want him to have one? His options are Anko, Shinzu, Ken, Tayuya, and Karuni so let me now kk.

ALL VOTING OVER

Voting: Sasuke Naruto Gaara

Kyuubi 0 x 5

Kaze 2 x 2

Temari 0 5 x

Fem. Haku 1 6 0

Ino 4 0 2

Tenten 1 3 1

Hinata 2 5 0

Sakura 4 1 1

Ayame 2 0 2

Kimimaro pairing: Yes: 1

Kin: 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters. I do own Kaze though and well yeah, that's about it for now in this story anyway.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"**Kyuubi speaking"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

**Jutsu**

On with the story!

My friends and Me: Okibi and Iriai-Chapter Five

Recap:

"Alright now that everyone's here lets go see what Haku-hiro-zu has for breakfast. Come on Sas-kyu-to, Naru-kage, Hina-pa-ru, In-kinpaku, Cheri-kura, Ki-uddo… and I don't know your name." she said, pointing at Shino.

"This is Aburame Shino sis" said Naruto.

"Okay and Shi-yoru follow me." Kaze finished marching off into the kitchen.

Now:

After introductions everyone milled about for a while (Haku having told them point blank that breakfast wasn't ready yet and chasing them out of the kitchen) before Kaze's head popped up and a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "You guys want to help me get Zab-sinsei up?" she asked them.

"How so?" questioned Shino. At his question Naruto laughed.

"Kaze-onichan, lets do it!" he said. Kaze smiled at him and said "Oh yeah, wouldn't want Haku-hiro-zu getting mad at him for missing breakfast now would we?"

…Zabuza's pov…

He had gotten in late, and was quite comfortable in his bed. The door silently opened, and the sleeping ninja didn't notice. "Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed jumping out to his now wet bed. At the foot of which stood the culprits each holding an empty bucket and laughing. "That's cold! You two are so dead!" he screamed grabbing his sword from its stand.

…Haku's pov…

She was just finishing breakfast when she heard it. "Ahhhhhhh!" came from upstairs. Haku smiled to herself and picked up the platter with eggs on it and brought it to the table. Looking at the confused children present she said. "They like to wake him up for me. I guess they think ice cold water is better then subzero ice." She said with a shrug going back into the kitchen to the rest of the meal.

...Normal pov…

She quickly had everything out, plates set, and drinks poured. That's when Kaze and Naruto came running down the stairs followed by Zabuza swinging his sword. "Breakfast is ready," said Haku. The reaction was instantaneous. Kaze and Naruto stopped running, Zabuza put away his sword, and the four sat down. Everyone's but Sasuke and Hinata's mouth hung open at this.

Sasuke looked at them and said, "Its okay, their not completely crazy."

"Yeah," said Hinata giggling "They do this just about every morning," she continued. Just them Kimimaro walked in as if on queue and sat down.

"It's safe to sit now," he told the rest and the meal commenced.

After a day filled with card games, karaoke (Kaze embarrassed Naruto by singing Shikira's My Hips Don't Lie), and generally annoying Zabuza to everyone's surprise the door bell rang out. "I'll get it," said Kaze rushing to the door. A few minutes later she retuned with one Huyga Hiashi in tow. "Okay everyone," she said looking at Naruto "Naruto has some things he needs to tell you. Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan you already know," she said.

Naruto looked a little down but told his story anyway.

…after story…

"So you have the nine tailed fox in you?" questioned Shino. Naruto nodded his head.

Kiba suddenly shouted, "Man that is so cool!"

Naruto looked up startled "You think so?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah," said Sakura.

"Totally," agreed Ino, causing Naruto to give them a big smile.

"Sasuke, do you have the plants I asked you to get?" Kaze said looking at him.

"Sure," he said handing it to her.

"Okay," she said. "Everyone to the backyard." Once in the backyard Hiashi stepped forward.

"Naruto-kun we're going to separate Kyuubi from you today." He said in a calm manner.

"WHAT?! But I thought we had to wait Kaze-onee-chan?" he said.

Kaze smiled. "It's true that on my own I would have to wait, but Hiashi-san has offered his assistance."

Naruto gulped nervously, Kaze took the plant and plucked the leaves from it. She then handed them to Naruto. "Eat up, these don't have any affect on normal people. However they can be used to separate two entwined chakras, however this causes extreme stress on the body. Especially when the two chakras have been intertwined for so long." She explained.

Naruto looked at the plant suspiciously, before Hiashi stepped forward and spoke up. "To counter balance the loss, another chakra must be used to replace that removed. The reason Kaze can't do this on her own is because she doesn't have enough chakra to give you. That's what I'm here for, don't worry I wont let you die in the process," said Hiashi in an attempt to calm the boy down.

Naruto looked back and forth before gulping, he then quickly ate the leaves before he could change his mind. Everyone looked on as he began to glow first blue then red as the chakra of the Kyubii emerged from his system. It slowly began to take shape, and in a matter of minutes a red haired girl was staring in a daze at those present.

Meanwhile Hiashi began glowing violet, as he pumped his own chakra into Naruto. Kaze stood behind her brother doing the same with her gold chakra. Zabuza stepped up and caught the falling boy. Kaze collapsed to her knees panting with exertion. Hiashi looked fine other than a fine coating of sweat on his brow.

The red haired girl who had appeared looked around. Her eyes stopped on the panting Kaze. She spoke in a soft rusty sounding voice. "Ka-iriai?" Kaze looked up into a pair of dazzling green eyes and grinned.

"Hey… Kyu-okibi… long… time… no… see," she said between pants. "How is he Zab-sinsei?" she said looking at her teacher and guardian. He looked up and smiled under his bandages.

"He's going to be fine," he told her causing her to sigh. She looked at the group of children present and spoke once more. "Everyone meet my best friend and adopted sister Kyu-okibi, or as you know her Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kaze told them getting to her feet. Kyuubi looked at them through her green eyes. Her long silky red hair was in disarray. She wore a pair of black pants and a sleeveless ocean blue top, with a pair of red healed boots on her feet.

She looked at the group apologetically. "Sorry 'bout six years ago," she said looking down.

"It wasn't your fault!" said Hinata with surprising force.

"Hina-pa-ru is right! Don't beat yourself up Kyu-okibi," said Kaze to her sister.

"It looks like sleepy head is coming around," said Zabuza.

"In that case I'm going home, Hinata I'll see you in two days. Enjoy yourself and be good," said Hiashi to his daughter before he left.

"Okay Otou-san, bye," she called after him with a smile on her face.

"Ugg, what'd I miss?" said Naruto groggily as Zabuza set him on his feet.

"Not much, Naru-kage meet Kyu-okibi! Kyu-okibi meet my little brother and your former container Naru-kage," said Kaze with a big smile.

End:

So what did you think? Okay explanations Kyuubi is the one who got Kaze started on nicknames. In fact Kyuubi will use the nicknames Kaze gave everyone… and come up with some for others. Its kind of a game between the two of them who can give someone a nickname first, after a nickname is given it is to be honored by both of them. Yeah strange rules for two four year olds to come up with, but they are a demon and half demon 'shrug' I thought of it and couldn't resist.

Translations (now alphabetized for your convenience):

Arigato-thank you

Baka – means stupid, dumb and the like -

Buta – means pig

Cheri-cherry if you hadn't already guessed

Gomen-sorry

Hai – means yes

Hi–ice in this case.

Ro-zu–rose.

Together is Hiro-zu or ice rose… yep, yep

Iriai-sunset

Kage–shadow

Kaze – wind

Kinpaku–golden leaf

Kyu-to–cute

Ojii-san – means grandpa or old man

Okaa-san – means mother or mom

Okibi-blazing fire

Onee-chan-okay so yeah I know it means sister… thanks to amin1-2-3 for correcting my spelling.

Onii-chan – means brother

Otou-san – means father or dad

Pa-ru-pearl

Tategami-lion

Teme – means basturd

Uddo–wood

Yoru–night

…did I forget some?

Okay parings aren't going to happen any time soon, but I still want to know who you want with who. Okay so yeah there will be three small harems in this one. One for Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. Don't worry they will only have three apiece, what I need to know is who should be with who?

ALL VOTING OVER

Only these girls are options as I want to keep them in some sort of age group:

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Kyubii

Ayame

Kaze

Female Haku

Ten Ten

Temari

Stipulations-Temari can't be in Gaara's and Kaze and Kyubii can't be in Naruto's because they are or think of him as a brother. 'Kay let me know what you want, oh and feel free to use abbreviations.

Question:  
Should Kimimaro have a paring? Potentials are Anko, Karuni, Kin, Tayuya, and Shinzu. For now I just want to know if you want him to have a paring so a yes or no is good… if you feel like it you can tell me who of the above listed girls you want him to be with.

From my beta ataraninja1:

Kyuubi is very interesting and soo nice. Love the "Ugg" part and Kaze's version of "Hips Don't Lie" oh so funny. Must keep myself from laughing to death.

HNN-should I call 911?

BB2: ;laughs my butt off; My Hips Don't Lie? What kinda music are you listening to? Lolz, this is a great chapter. By the way, I'm not sure on how to spell Kyubii but you spelled it kuybi so I changed them all to Kyubii but I don't know if that's right so yeah…

HNN: I found it! Its spelled Kyuubi…to my readers I apologize I will be going threw and correcting major (and minor) spelling errors shortly so bear with me and to the sensitive ones GOMEN! (corrections complete!)


	6. My friends and Me part 4:

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Okay here's chapy six, it's a hall mark… if I was going to release a new story I'd do it now… but I'm not… for now any way. Okay I like this chapter, thanks so much to all who gave me positive reviews… .'weeps in joy' they were really beautiful.

Kimimaro voting: so far me and my beta are two for a paring…anyone else want him to have one? His options are Anko, Shinzu, Ken, Tayuya, and Karuni so let me now kk.

ALL VOTING OVER

Voting: Sasuke Naruto Gaara

Kyuubi 0 x 5

Kaze 2 x 2

Temari 0 5 x

Fem. Haku 1 6 0

Ino 4 0 2

Tenten 1 3 1

Hinata 2 5 0

Sakura 4 1 1

Ayame 2 0 2

Kimimaro pairing: Yes: 2

Kin: 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters. I do own Kaze though and well yeah, that's about it for now in this story anyway.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"**Kyuubi speaking"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

**Jutsu**

My friends and Me: Kumori and Airon – Chapter Six

Recap:

"Ugg, what'd I miss?" said Naruto groggily as Zabuza set him on his feet.

"Not much, Naru-kage meet Kyu-okibi! Kyu-okibi meet my little brother and your former container Naru-kage." said Kaze with a big smile.

Now:

Naruto stared at his former tenet for a minute before breaking into a huge grin. "Nice to meet you Kyu-onee-chan," he said to her giving her a brotherly hug. She looked down at him and a smile slowly appeared on her face.

"Hello Naru-kage…" she said, trailing off looking at the group of children present. She looked over at Kage with an expectant glance.

"Alright intro's, Kyu-okibi meet Sas-kyu-to, Haku-hiro-zu, Hina-pa-ru, In-kinpaku, Cheri-kura, Ki-uddo, Shi-yoru, Kim-hone, and Zab-sensei." Kaze took a deep breath after this. Haku looked at Zabuza and sighed.

"Zabuza-sensei, don't you have a mission?" Haku causing Zabuza to look at the sun as if measuring the time.

"Yeah I should be going, look I'll be gone for about a week… Haku-chan your in charge, Kimimaro-kun you back Haku-chan up and make sure Kaze-chan behaves," he said, once he received a nod form Haku and Kimimaro, and a tongue stuck out at him from Kaze, he disappeared in a cloud.

"Well it looks like its just us for the next two days… I'm going to go make lunch, Kimimaro-kun keep an eye on everyone okay?" said Haku going into the kitchen.

Kimimaro looked at the group and said, "So… what do we do now?"

Kaze looked at Kyuubi and smiled. "Lets get to know each other, okay here's how it works we sit in a circle and spin a kunai. The person who has the blade pointing at them asks a question to the person with the handle toward them." She said once everyone agreed Kaze took a kunai out of her holster and everyone sat down.

"Okay I'll spin," said Kaze doing so. The blade pointed at Sasuke while the handle was on Kiba.

Sasuke thought for a while before asking, "What's your favorite ninja fighting style?"

Kiba didn't take a long time to answer, "Beast mimicry, its really cool! And I really like working with my friend Akamaru," he said as Akamaru barked his agreement.

"Okay, next!" said Kaze spinning the kunai once more. This time the blade was pointing at Hinata with the handle at Kyuubi.

Hinata thought for a moment before asking, "What's it like to be sealed?"

Kyuubi looked taken aback for a minute before she answered. "Its like when you get woken up from a deep sleep, and aren't fully awake yet. Everything's kinda blurry and hard to understand. It's a constant feeling of floating, like your adrift in the ocean with no idea which way is up or down. With it comes a sense of isolation, your not able to communicate with anyone… its very quiet… and very unnerving to live with." She finished looking down. Everyone stared at her, regret clearly written on Kaze's face. When Kyuubi noticed she smiled and said, "Ka-irari, don't worry about it. You didn't make me go berserk," she told her sister.

Kaze looked up and gave her a small smile, "Okay next!" and she spun the kunai. The blade was pointing at Shino with the handle at Sasuke.

"What's your favorite food?" he questioned.

Sasuke answered without hesitation, "Tomato's." (I read that somewhere… I think on an Naruto info sight). Ino asked Kimimaro if it hurt when he pulled out his bones which he answered no, it didn't. Sakura asked Kaze what her favorite color was, Kaze answered that it was gold. Naruto asked Shino what it felt like to have bugs living inside of you, Shino said it was more of an awareness then a feeling. That's when Haku called everyone to lunch.

…after lunch…

"So what do we do now?" questioned Naruto. Kyuubi was the first to answer.

"Let's go pick flowers!" all of the boys looked at her like she was crazy. "I have been sealed for six years… I miss the smell," she explained with a smile.

"Flowers are good places to find bugs," said Shino, which caught the boys attention.

"Okay! Flowers and bugs here we come!" yelled Kaze, leading them out. They walked through town and wound up on a hill covered in flowers and buzzing with insects. Much to their surprise there were two young boys already there, one slightly on the chubby side and the other skinny with a pony tail. They appeared to be watching the clouds. The group stopped and separated, the girls were going through the flowers and making crowns and necklaces out of them. The boys were asking Shino about the bugs he was looking at.

"Gess, will you keep it down?" Said the one with the pony tail.

Kyuubi looked up and walked over to the two. "Hi I'm Uzamaki Tategami Kyu-okibi, and this is public property. If we have disturbed you I apologize… but get over it." She said smiling brightly at him causing his mouth to hang open at her attitude.

Sasuke looked up and sighed, "Kyu-okibi-chan, that isn't right." He said.

Hinata walked over, "Hi, I'm Hyuga Hinata… you can join us if you want?" she told him trying to be friendly.

"Sure what ever, it'd be too troublesome not to." He said sitting up with a sigh.

"Hi, munch, I'm Acamichi Chioji, and this, munch, is my best friend Nara Shikamaru." The slightly chubby one said between munching on some potato chips.

Kyuubi looked at Kaze and said, "MINE!"

Kaze looked startled for a moment before she smiled and said, "Sure, go ahead."

"Right! Okay we have Ch-airon and his best friend Shu-kumori." Kyuubi said brightly.

When Shikamaru opened his mouth Sasuke spoke up. "Don't waist your breath… they don't change their minds… be happy with what you got…" he said frowning at Kaze who just smiled at him.

…later that night at the Uzamaki Tatagumi compound…

Shikamaru looked over at his friend Chioji, who was having a discussion with Naruto and Sasuke on the virtues of ramen and its sides… and sighed. _This is such a drag, they had to go and get our parents to let us join their sleepover… it doesn't make sense… something is going on here,_ he thought to himself. Kyuubi looked at the clock on the wall and squeced in surprise at the time. "If we don't hurry Ka-iriai, we're not gona have time to explain!" she said to Kaze who jerked up form the game of monopoly she, Sakura, Ino, Kyuubi, and Hinata had been in the middle of, in shock.

"EVERONE FOLLOW ME!" Kaze yelled leading everyone, including Haku and Kimimaro out into the backyard.

Once there she let Kyuubi begin. "Okay so I bet you guys want to know why Kaze and I wanted you to come here?" she asked, at their nods she continued. "Okay, you all have been told of Ka-iriai, Naru-kage, my, and even Hina-pa-ru's background. Now I'm going to tell you a little bit about the village of Konoha. As you know Konoha had not only the Tategumi lion demons as guardians, but also the Hyuga panther demons as allies. What you don't know is that when Konoha was founded there was a great demon war going on in the Demonic Forest, when the Tategumi's and Huyga's came to Konoha other demon families followed. They trusted the Tategumi's and Hyuga's, and preferred to be on their side if war broke out. These demons did not bring their entire families, they came individually and married into the human population. From these loners, as they are called, many of the now lesser clans of Konoha sprang up."

While they were processing this information Kaze stepped forward. "I want you all to know why you found trusting us so easy, you see when a demon trusts a particular family they pass it on to their offspring. This allows for better alliances and helps trust. You, all of you, are descendents of demons in some form or another. The only time we can see how much demon you have in you is under the full moon," she said, pointing up at the big white orb in the sky.

"So we're here to see if we're demons?" questioned the ever logical Shino. Kyuubi smiled at him.

"Nah, just to see how much you have in you. As the only full blooded demon in Konoha, I will be over seeing training, and help out where needed."

"We're here to see who will need demonic training to go along with the angelic I plan to give you," said Kaze causing their mouths to drop.

End:

Yeah one of my first cliffys 'whipes away tear' so beautiful, okay I'm not gona make them all super powerful or anything… in fact not all of them will have remnants of demonic energy in them… I think… I'm still working on it ya' know. As for Kimimaro and Haku… their super vision I haven't decided on whether or not to make them demons or part demons or humans. I'm leaning toward humans right know… but you never know.

Okay yeah, in case you didn't figure it out Kim-hone is Kimimaro. Oh and yeah ranma hibiki… good guess totally right :)

Translations (now alphabetized for your convenience):

Airon-iron

Arigato-thank you

Baka – means stupid, dumb and the like -

Buta – means pig

Cheri-cherry if you hadn't already guessed

Gomen-sorry

Hai – means yes

Hi–ice in this case

Ro-zu–rose

Together is Hiro-zu or ice rose… yep, yep

Hone-bone

Iriai-sunset

Kage–shadow

Kaze - wind

Kinpaku–golden leaf  
Kumori-shadow

Kyu-to–cute

Ojii-san – means grandpa or old man

Okaa-san – means mother or mom

Okibi-blazing fire

Onee-chan-okay so yeah I know it means sister… thanks to amin1-2-3 for correcting my spelling.

Onii-chan – means brother

Otou-san – means father or dad

Pa-ru-pearl

Tategami-lion

Teme – means basturd

Uddo–wood

Yoru–night

…did I forget some?

Okay parings aren't going to happen any time soon, but I still want to know who you want with who. Okay so yea there will be three small harems in this one. One for Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. Don't worry they will only have three apiece, what I need to know is who should be with who?

ALL VOTING OVER

Only these girls are options as I want to keep them in some sort of age group:

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Kuybi

Ayame

Kaze

Female Haku

Ten Ten

Temari

Stipulations-Temari cant be in Gaara's and Kaze and Kuybi cant be in Naruto's because they are or think of him as a brother. Kay let me know what you want, o and feel free to use abbreviations.

Question:  
Should Kimimaro have a paring? Potentials are Anko, Karuni, Kin, Tayuya, and Shinzu. For now I just want to know if you want him to have a paring so a yes or no is good…if you feel like it you can tell me who of the above listed girls you want him to be with.

BB2: Whew, long chapter… Done finally!! ;passes out;


	7. Snake face

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Here you go… its chapter seven, okay it's a little on the short side but I've been looking for a place to put this in and it seemed to fit the moment. Please read and review-Oh and my new story The Heir to the Kitsune clan is out, check it out if you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters, I do own Kaze though and well yeah that's about it for now in this story anyway… I seem to forget to put this here sometimes… oh well its here now right?

ALL VOTING OVER

Voting: Sasuke Naruto Gaara

Kyuubi 0 x 5

Kaze 2 x 2

Temari 0 5 x

Fem. Haku 1 6 0

Ino 4 0 2

Tenten 1 3 1

Hinata 2 5 0

Sakura 4 1 1

Ayame 2 0 2

Kimimaro pairing:

Kin: 2

Anko: 0

Shinzu: 0

Tayuya: 0

Karuni: 0

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"**Kyuubi specking in demon form"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

**Jutsu**

Snake-Face - Chapter Seven

Recap:

"So we're here to see if we're demons?" questioned the ever logical Shino.

Kyuubi smiled at him. "Nah, just to see how much you have in you. As the only full blooded demon in Konoha, I will be over seeing training and help out where needed."

"We're here to see who will need demonic training to go along with the angelic I plan to give you," said Kaze, causing their mouths to drop.

Now:

Kaze looked up at the moon and sighed. "Okay, while we're waiting I'm going to tell you all a story… my story."

"But Onee-chan we already know your story," said Naruto, looking at her. She looked at him. Before she could speak, Kimimaro spoke up.

"Not that story… she means the one about Orochimaru… and how she met me." He said causing everyone to turn their attention to Kaze who was sitting on the ground Indian style.

"You know how I wound up in Snake-face's clutches… what you don't know is what happened while I was there. Since some old friends of mine and Kimimaro-kun are coming tomorrow I think I should tell you what happened." She stopped for a minute looking at the group that had formed a circle in front of her and gave her brother a small smile before beginning her tale.

"We traveled for what seemed like forever that first day, and the next. He didn't stop until we were out of the land of fire. He brought me to an underground dwelling somewhere between fire and water. It is here that I would spend the next five and a half years. I wound up in a cell in the dungeon because I refused to cooperate. He wanted my clan secrets… he thought that because I was young he could get them from me easily. When he told me this, I laughed in his face and told him what he could do with his holier then thou attitude. He didn't like that one bit… in fact he decided if he couldn't get what he wanted voluntarily he would force it out of me."

Kaze stopped for a minute, taking a breath before she continued, "What he didn't realize is that angels, even half breeds, can't be tortured. We are born with an automatic defense, man it drove him crazy when all my wounds healed before they even opened… I didn't feel any pain whatsoever. It was after one of his futile efforts that I meet Kimimaro-kun. One of his lackeys threw me into my cell and I was laughing my butt off. That face he made when he couldn't get the irons on me was hilarious." She looked at Kimimaro expectantly.

He smiled and said, "Okay I'll tell this part, I had just witnessed my clan being wiped out… Orochimaru offered me a place to belong. At that point in my life I was easily swayed by him and never looked at his underlying intentions. I thought nothing of the cell I was to call my own, however, when the guard brought in this strange female I began to wonder about the place. She was laughing even though he had just thrown her like she was trash, and it wasn't insane laughter. That was the first time in my life I had heard genuine laughter and to tell the truth it sounded fun. I walked up to the bars of my cell and looked into the one next to mine and then she spoke to me," he stopped and looked back at Kaze.

Kaze growled. "Why do I have to tell all the long parts?" she asked him to which he laughed. "Okay, okay, so I was laughing when I heard movement in the cell across from mine, I looked up and there was this white-haired boy there staring at me like a lost puppy. I stood up and walked over to the bars of my cell and asked him what he was here for. At his confused look I told him my story, he seemed shocked at it. So I looked at him and frowned before asking him if he knew what Snake-face was up to. At his blank stare I told him of the horrendous experiments going on all around us."

She looked at her feet before continuing. "He asked how I knew… I told him I could feel the sadness of the lingering spirits all around us. I went on to explain to him that I had inherited my mother's ability to feel spirits, both alive and dead." At this point Naruto stared at her with his mouth open. She gave him a sad smile and continued her story.

"During the next year we, and a few others, gained strength without snake-face being any wiser. So when we broke out, it wasn't easy sneaking out and avoiding the guards. We ran as far as we could and wound up in Mist. I was determined to make my way back to Konoha, but I knew there was no way I could do it on my own. Even with Kimimaro-kun's help, getting past the snake to get to Konoha… seemed impossible."

She stopped for a moment and looked up at the moon before going on. "That's where I meet Haku-hiro-zu and Zab-sensei." She looked pointedly at Haku at this point causing the other girl to sigh.

"Okay, my turn, I was born in a place called Mist… it's well known for its hatred of bloodlines, in fact they wipe them out nine times out of ten… men, women, and children."

At this Sakura spoke up. "But it's not their fault they have a bloodline."

"Yeah that's like wanting to kill billboard brow because she was born with pink hair… it doesn't really make much sense," Ino put in.

Haku looked a little depressed before she continued. "They wiped them out because they feared them, fear does crazy things to people. My family was no exception, my Kaa-san hid her bloodline and was happy with my Tou-san for a time. That is until my bloodline unlocked… and he saw it. The next thing I knew was that my Tou-san had killed my Kaa-san and I had killed him to protect myself… I was left with no reason to live. That's when Zabuza-sensei found me, he gave me a reason to live. Not long after that Kaze-chan came to be in Mist. Zabuza-sensei was not happy with the way the Mizukage was treating the people. To let innocents be killed when you can do something about it is unforgivable. We were going to try a coup. But Kaze-chan and Kimimaro-kun stopped us, they offered us a new home in Konoha. Free of persecution and hate, all we had to do was help them get there and Kaze would see to the rest. I was skeptical, but Zabuza-sensei saw in her something he recognized… Need."

From here Kaze picked the story back up. "It took us half a year to get everything together, then we ran. With Zab-sensei and Haku-hiro-zu we made it through snake-face's territory, and finally I was back home. I went straight to the Hokage and gave him the shock of his life, when he told me of what had happened while I was away I was shocked. About a month later Haku-hiro-zu, Kim-hone, and myself were made Konoha honarary genin under Zab-sensei, and you know the rest from there." She said wrapping up her story, they all sat there trying to digest what she had just told them.

Looking up at the moon Kyuubi stood up and said. "The moon has reached its peak, it is time," looking at them with a rare serious expression on her face.

End:

Okay I didn't tell you who's what… I still have to figure it out, right now I have vague images in my head of what I want, I just have to fit the images to the characters… oh, and this finally tells you a little bit about what happened while Kaze was with Orochimaru, oh and yes he did try to put a seal on her but her angelic blood canceled it out, in order to remove Kimimaro's (along with some friends that will be in the next chapter) seal she simply cut her hand and his and let her blood mix with his, so you could say they are blood brothers/sisters. Questions? Comments? Well then review! Tell me what you want people, oh and my next story The Heir to the Kitsune Clan should be out… so check it out if ya' want.

Translations (now alphabetized for your convenience):

Airon-iron

Arigato-thank you

Baka – means stupid, dumb and the like -

Buta – means pig

Cheri-cherry if you hadn't already guessed

Gomen-sorry

Hai – means yes

Hi–ice in this case

Ro-zu–rose

Together is Hiro-zu or ice rose… yep, yep

Hone-bone

Iriai-sunset

Kaa-san – same meaning as Okaa-san, but less formal, more like mom then mother while Okaa-san is more formal and more like mother then mom

Kage–shadow

Kaze -wind

Kinpaku–golden leaf  
Kumori-shadow

Kyu-to–cute

Ojii-san – means grandpa or old man

Okaa-san – same meaning as Kaa-san, but more formal, more like mother then mom, while Kaa-san is less formal and more like mom then mother

Okibi-blazing fire

Onee-chan-okay so yeah I know it means sister… thanks to amin1-2-3 for correcting my spelling.

Onii-chan – means brother

Otou-san – same meaning as Tou-san, but more formal, more like father than dad, while Tou-san is less formal and more like dad then father

Pa-ru-pearl

Tategami-lion

Teme – means basturd

Tou-san – same meaning at Otou-san, but is less formal, more like dad then father while Otou-san is more formal and more like father then dad

Uddo–wood

Yoru–night

…did I forget some?

Okay parings aren't going to happen any time soon, but I still want to know who you want with who. Okay so yeah there will be three small harems in this one. One for Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. Don't worry they will only have three apiece, what I need to know is who should be with who?

ALL VOTING OVER

Only these girls are options as I want to keep them in some sort of age group:

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Kyubii

Ayame

Kaze

Female Haku

Ten Ten

Temari

Stipulations-Taemari can't be in Gaara's and Kaze and Kyubii can't be in Naruto's because they are or think of him as a brother. 'Kay let me know what you want, oh and feel free to use abbreviations.

Kimimaro paring:  
It has been decided by the all mighty author (that's me) that he will have a pairing so tell me who you want him to be with.

Potentials:

Anko

Karuni

Kin

Tayuya

Shinzu

From my beta ataraninja1:

Hey what about my vote saying Kimi should have a pairing. 'Crosses arms and sticks out tongue at HNN' Yay! I want 2 find out who's got demon in them, this should be interesting. Hurry up HNN and tell me she's probably gonna tell me that if I read all the chaps she sent me id kno

HNN-...how'd you guess?

BB2:

Well, this was short for you, but still had some character development. Can't wait to see who's what next chapter.


	8. The Red Moon

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Okay I know all of my chapters seem to be getting shorter, I just can't help when the chapter ends. I don't decide this the chapter does… its complicated but please be sure to read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters, I do own Kaze though and well yeah, that's about it for now in this story anyway… I seem to forget to put this here sometimes… oh well its here now right?

ALL VOTING OVER

Voting: Okay I changed the way I wrote it because some people seemed to be getting confused if there is an x after there name then this is not a pairing option -…hum may be I should do a voting read over and see who's with who so far?, look for it at the end!

Sasuke:

Kyuubi 0, Kaze 2, Temari 0, Fem. Haku 1, Ino 4, Tenten 1, Hinata 2, Sakura 5, Ayame 2

Naruto:

Kyuubi x, Kaze x, Temari 6, Fem. Haku 8, Ino 0, Tenten 3, Hinata 6, Sakura 1, Ayame 0

Gaara:

Kyuubi 6, Kaze 4, Temari x, Fem. Haku 0, Ino 2, Tenten 1, Hinata 0, Sakura 1, Ayame 2

Kimimaro pairing:

Kin: 2, Anko: 0, Shinzu: 0, Tayuya: 1, Karuni: 0

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"**Kyuubi specking in demon form"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

**Jutsu**

The Red Moon - Chapter Eight

Recap:

Looking up at the moon Kyuubi stood up and said, "The moon has reached its peak, it is time," looking at them with a rare serious expression on her face.

Now:

Everyone gulped nervously as Kyuubi stood up and looked at the moon, she then threw her hands into the air as if to catch the moon. The group stared at her before the shock set it, both the moon and Kyuubi were now glowing a soft red. Kyuubi let her hands fall and looked at the group still glowing she raised them toward the group as you would offer a gift and the soft red glow began to move from her hands outward toward them.

Kaze stepped forward. "Don't be afraid, this is part of the revealing process," she told them, stepping into the light to show them. Once it completely surrounded her, her form blurred. Once it cleared a lioness with wings stood where she once had. Swinging her head toward the group she gave them a grin. "It doesn't hurt," she spoke in a gruff voice.

Seeing his sister completely transform for the first time Naruto jumped up. "ME NEXT!" he yelled eagerly as he to was surrounded by the strange mist. Only to emerge as a lion cub with short wings, he looked down at himself before he let out a roar. "Oh yeah, I'm bad!" he said in a slightly scratchy voice.

Hinata looked at the, still unsure, rest of the group. "I'll go next since I have been training to transform without the full moon's help," she said, allowing the red mist to wash over her, leaving a dark lavender panther cub behind.

"I'll go next," said Shino in a calm manner as the mist reached out for him. When it receded it left him with slightly pointed ears, and most notably a pair of bat wings emerging from his now ruined jacket. He stared at the wings and said simply. "I should have taken my jacket off," causing the others to face plant.

"I wanna go next!" yelled Kiba, rushing into the mist. "YES!!" he suddenly yelled causing everyone to start as he came running out screaming. "I HAVE A TAIL!" Which was wagging quite profusely behind him, on his head his new wolf ear's swerved around in excitement.

Before the others could say anything Ino dragged Shikamaru and Chioji with her into the mist, complaining about lazy boys. Chioji came out first showing himself to have a long monkey tail, and slightly fuzzy ears. He was quickly followed by Shikamaru who was having to adjust to walking on hooves instead of feet, on his head a small pair of what looked to be the beginning of horns could be seen poking out. Lastly Ino came out showing off a pair of rather large hawk wings.

Sakura got up her courage and said. "If Ino-buta can do this so can I!" Before she walked into the mist, coming out rather shakily on four legs, she shocked the group by being a centaur. She looked down and stared. "I have pink fur," she said, causing them to sweat drop.

Sasuke got up and walked into the mist determinedly. When he stepped out everyone stared in shock, he had a pair of black leathery wings and a tail to match. He looked at Kyuubi who was now in miniature fox form and asked. "WHAT AM I?" Kyuubi gulped and spoke.

"Well um, Sas-kyu-to you appeared to be part… well, dragon." she said causing several mouths to drop open.

"Okay back to normal!" shouted Kyuubi, howling at the moon and just like that they found themselves back to normal… with the exception of a few ripped clothes. After Naruto had given Sakura his jacket so she could go change into a pair of… well pants.

They all made their way to the kitchen where Haku had already thrown together a small meal, changings hard work. Once Sakura returned, still blushing slightly, they got down to business.

"Okay listen up!" yelled Kyuubi, causing everyone to look at her. "Okay here's the recap Shino you have bat demon in you, Kiba you have wolf, Chioji you have monkey, Shikamaru you have deer demon in you, Ino has hawk demon, and then we come to our two surprises. Sa-Cheri you have horse demon in you," she said.

"But I thought I was a centaur?" Sakura said, looking confused.

Kyuubi smiled and answered, "You are, but where do you think centaurs came form?" she questioned getting an 'oh' from the girl. "Lastly, and by far the biggest surprise, is Sasuke being part dragon. That's a very rare thing you know," she told him causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Okay Ka-iriai, you get to do the rest," the nine tailed fox demon said with a smile, causing Kaze to grumble about lazy fox's.

"Okay from now on we're gonna be training you guys in unlocking you demon blood, along with some other kick butt jutsu I know," said Kaze, smiling at the group.

End:

Okay explanations! Okay Chioji's form is based off of the third Hokage's summon… I forget his name right now. Shikamaru well I thought about how cute he'd be and I couldn't resist. Yes Kiba finally got his tail, even though I started to be cruel and not give it to him. Sakura's a centaur why?… because I kept coming back to horse for her and that just seemed a little wrong, I like the centaur idea. Sasuke's transformation was, by far, my favorite though, I love dragons.

- , okay anything else? Please read and review, if you have questions feel free to ask them.

Translations (now alphabetized for your convenience):

Airon-iron

Arigato-thank you

Baka – means stupid, dumb and the like -

Buta – means pig

Cheri-cherry if you hadn't already guessed

Gomen-sorry

Hai – means yes

Hi–ice in this case

Ro-zu–rose

Together is Hiro-zu or ice rose… yep, yep

Hone-bone

Iriai-sunset

Kaa-san – same meaning as Okaa-san, but less formal, more like mom then mother while Okaa-san is more formal and more like mother then mom

Kage–shadow

Kaze - wind

Kinpaku–golden leaf  
Kumori-shadow

Kyu-to–cute

Ojii-san – means grandpa or old man

Okaa-san – same meaning as Kaa-san, but more formal, more like mother then mom, while Kaa-san is less formal and more like mom then mother

Okibi-blazing fire

Onee-chan-okay so yeah I know it means sister… thanks to amin1-2-3 for correcting my spelling.

Onii-chan – means brother

Otou-san – same meaning as Tou-san, but more formal, more like father than dad, while Tou-san is less formal and more like dad then father

Pa-ru-pearl

Tategami-lion

Teme – means basturd

Tou-san – same meaning at Otou-san, but is less formal, more like dad then father while Otou-san is more formal and more like father then dad

Uddo–wood

Yoru–night

…did I forget some?

Okay parings aren't going to happen any time soon, but I still want to know who you want with who. Okay so yea there will be three small harems in this one. One for Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. Don't worry they will only have three apiece, what I need to know is who should be with who?

ALL VOTING OVER

Only these girls are options as I want to keep them in some sort of age group:

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Kyuubi

Ayame

Kaze

Female Haku

Ten Ten

Temari

Stipulations-Temari cant be in Gaara's and Kaze and Kyuubi cant be in Naruto's because they are or think of him as a brother. Kay let me know what you want, o and feel free to use abbreviations.

Kimimaro paring:  
It has been decided by the all might author (that's me) that he will have a pairing so tell me who you want him to be with.

Potentials:

Anko

Karuni

Kin

Tayuya

Shinzu

From my beta Atara:

I like don't like dragons……………….i looooooove dragons, and Sasuke, part dragon, awesome!! My fave was naruto, "Oh yeah I'm bad." I just have this mental video going through my head where he's talking like a bad boy or some deep-voiced actor at that part. It's like Arnold, "uh huh, I'll be bad." ;) Good job Jen Jen.

HNN-...for those not in the know im jen jen - silly atara chan...or should i call her jo jo?...nah

BB2:

Lols, didn't expect the whole Sakura centaur thing, or Sasuke. I love dragons, but who doesn't? Lovely job.

HNN: ARIGATO! 'bows'


	9. Masks and Old Friends

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Here's chapy 9 hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters, I do own Kaze though and well yeah, that's about it for now in this story anyway… I seem to forget to put this here sometimes… oh well its here now right?

I will also state now for the record that this story is most definitely an AU, or an alternate universe, so characters can and most definitely will be out of character! So people will not always be what you remember from the manga or anime… just thought I'd put this here before people start yelling at me about this chapter.

ALL VOTING OVER

Voting: Okay, I changed the way I wrote it because some people seemed to be getting confused if there is an 'x' after their name then this is not a pairing option-… hum, maybe I should do a voting read over and see who's with who so far? Look for it at the end!… Whoops, forgot to put it after 8 'rubs back of head' my bad.

Sasuke:

Kyuubi 0, Kaze 2, Temari 0, Fem. Haku 1, Ino 4, Tenten 1, Hinata 2, Sakura 6, Ayame 2

Naruto:

Kyuubi x, Kaze x, Temari 6, Fem. Haku 9, Ino 0, Tenten 3, Hinata 6, Sakura 1, Ayame 0

Gaara:

Kyuubi 7, Kaze 4, Temari x, Fem. Haku 0, Ino 2, Tenten 1, Hinata 0, Sakura 1, Ayame 2

Kimimaro pairing:

Kin: 2

Anko: 0

Shinzu: 0

Tayuya: 1

Karuni: 0

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"**Kyuubi specking in demon form"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

**Jutsu**

Masks and Old Friends - Chapter Nine

Recap:

"Okay from now on we're gonna be training you guys in unlocking your demon blood, along with some other kick butt jutsu I know," said Kaze, smiling at the group.

Now:

"But not tonight," said Haku.

"Why Haku-chan?" questioned Naruto. Haku sighed and shook her head.

"Because, Naru-kage, it's after midnight and way past your bed time!" she said looking at the kids.

"But we're not sleepy!" Naruto replied.

"Oh no? Then why have Sakura-chan and Ino-chan already fallen asleep?" she asked him pointing at the two sleeping girls. Naruto tried to protest but found himself yawning, which caused Haku to smirk at him.

"No arguments. I set up your sleeping bags in the living room," she said, shooing them all to sleep.

…next morning…

The Uzamaki Tategami house was teeming with life. Kaze was rushing about cleaning and throwing together five rooms. Haku and Kimimaro could only look on as she rushed to and fro.

Haku shook her head and yelled, "Calm down Kaze-chan! They won't expect it to be perfect!" Kaze came to a sudden halt, panting for breath looking up at Haku.

"But… I… want them to feel welcome," she said.

Kimimaro looked at her and smirked. "Oh come on now, you and I both know that they will. After all, it's not often we get to see all of our friends!" he said smiling. Kaze walked over to the other two and sighed.

"Do you think Hokage-sama will let them become Konoha shinobi?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Let who become shinobi Onee-chan?" questioned Naruto groggily as he woke up.

"Remember how Kaze-chan told you some old friends of ours were coming today?" asked Haku, looking at the boy with a smile. Naruto thought for a minute before nodding his head. "Well them," she said with a big smile.

"Who are they, Kaze-sensei?" questioned Sakura as she too got up. Kaze seemed a little taken aback at being called sensei but quickly got over it.

"Well, three of them left Sound with me and Kim-hone. Since it would be too risky for all of us to leave Mist at once, they stayed with one of Zab-sensei's old friends. That's where Zab-sensei went, to make sure they made it out of Mist safe," she said getting a faraway look in her eyes.

"Why did they need Zabuza-san to help them?" questioned Shikamaru, finally giving up on sleeping through the noise.

"Well, because there are three nine year olds with them and one six year old who is like a son to Zabuza-sensei's friend," answered Haku. "And they all have to pass through Sound to get here. So Zabuza-sensei went to make sure they made it okay," she finished.

"Do you think everything went okay?" questioned a slightly worried Kaze.

"They have Zabuza-sensei and Raiga-san with them. They will be fine," replied the ever calm Kimimaro.

"You're right! So Haku-hiro-zu what's for breakfast?" questioned Kaze, looking over at the other girl.

"Breakfast?" questioned Haku, thinking for a minute before. "OH NO BREAKFAST!" she yelled running into the kitchen to begin it. Kaze sweat dropped.

"Guess breakfast is gonna take a while," she said with a sigh.

…two hours and one breakfast later…

The children were just finishing breakfast when the front door swung open and in walked six people, one of them being Zabuza. At the sound of the door the kids looked up and Kaze squealed, "THEIR HERE!" as she ran to the door.

The others quickly followed, the sight that greeted them was that of Zabuza and a second man with shaggy dark green hair hanging down his back. Strapped to which was an odd pod like pouch that seemed to hold a queries small boy. Next to them was a young boy with dark brown hair held up in a short cropped ponytail, a girl with shaggy wild looking red-orange hair, and another girl will straight brown hair.

Before Kaze could go all out with the greetings Zabuza stopped her. "That's enough Kaze-chan!" he said looking down at her with a stern look. She looked up at him and asked in confusion.

"Why Zab-sensei?" he looked down at her and sighed.

"Because you must stop this acting, the mask must come off!" he yelled, causing the others to look startled and her to look down at her feet.

"A mask?" questioned Sakura, coming forward. Naruto looked shocked at first but then he seemed to remember something his head shot up with a snap as he stared at his sister.

"You were different that day, Onee-chan. I could never figure it out, but does it have something to do with what Zabuza-san is saying?" he questioned her.

"What day?" asked Kyuubi, looking at her old friend.

"The day we meet," Naruto answered her.

Kaze looked to the side and said, "Its nothing okay?" Zabuza seemed to draw himself in and looked down at her slumped form.

"That day Naruto-kun, the Kaze-chan you saw was the real Kaze-chan. The one who bears heavy scars but deals with them. The one who looks at the world and takes nothing from anyone. This Kaze-chan, the one who is always so cheerful and has all those nicknames for everyone. That Kaze-chan is only four years old, and she died sometime after Orochimaru kidnapped her. She had to change to survive, so the happy girl was lost and the somber one was born," he said looking at those in the room with steel in his eyes.

Kyuubi stepped forward. "Is that true Kaze-chan? Have you just been putting on an act?" she asked as tears started rolling down her face.

Kaze sighed and looked up and said in a somber voice as she looked at her long time friend, "I just thought it would be better that way, everyone could be happy."

Kyuubi stepped forward and, to everyone's surprise, slapped the other girl. Kaze's head snapped around and she stared in shock as Kyuubi spoke, "You wanted us to be happy? How could we truly be happy when you were not! Being a friend is not about smiles and cheer, it's about being able to be yourself. If we're not good enough for the real you… then how can we call you friend?" she said, breaking down and falling to her knees.

Kaze looked around noting the crying faces of the others and sighed as she bent down. "I guess it was wrong of me, I am sorry Kyuubi-chan… everyone," she said bowing to them. "But you know, just because I'm not all smiles doesn't mean I'm not happy," she said with a small grin on her face that oddly seemed much more right then the huge grin they were used to.

"Kaze-sama, it is good to see you again," said the boy on the green haired man's back. "As it is to see you, Ranmaru-san," Kaze replied, bowing to him. The kids in the room stared at this new Kaze.

Kyuubi looked at her old friend and voiced what they were all thinking about, "This new Kaze-chan is going to take some getting used to."

Kaze seemed shocked at that before she gave a small laugh and said, "I suppose it might," with a small smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes. Kimimaro stepped forward and bowed to the five in the door.

"Forgive our rudeness, allow me to introduce you to everyone," he said.

"These are some new friends of ours Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Acamichi Chioji, Yamanika Ino, Aburame Shino, Inuzuku Kiba, and Hyuga Hinata," he said, pointing to each in turn. "This is Kaze-sama's little brother Uzamaki Tategami Naruto, and her sister Kyuubi-san," he finished.

"These are," he continued, introducing the newcomers. "Kurosuki Raiga, he is an old friend of Zabuza-sansei and another member of the seven swordsmen, his adopted son Kurosuki Ranmaru, and these are three that left Orochimaru's base with Kaze-sama and I.

This is Kidomaru, Tayuya, and Tsuchi Kin," he finished.

"Hello," said Kidomaru, waving to them, causing the others to stare at his three sets of arms. He quickly put his arms behind his back, expecting a bad reaction, so what he got was a complete surprise to him.

Kiba took it on himself to comment. "THAT'S SO COOL! Not as cool as having a tail, but still cool!" he yelled ecstatically, causing the other boy to stare at him.

"Don't mind him, Kidomaru-san, he's like that about everything that's demon related," said Kaze, laughing under her breath.

"Well, that's new, # is not used to compliments," said Tayuya. Kaze's head snapped around as the other children present, not used to the way she talked, stared at her with huge eyes.

Kaze stepped forward and, before anyone knew what had happened, she had pinned Tayuya to the floor and was staring down at the other girl with steely eyes.

"NO CUSSING IN FRONT OF CHILDREN!" Kaze ground out in an angry voice, scaring the kids even further.

"Okay, I won't Kaze-sama. I promise!" said Tayuya hastily. Kaze nodded her head and helped Tayuya up. At Kaze's pointed stare she said hastily. "I'm sorry everyone, that was uncalled for."

"Tha… that's okay," said Naruto, in a daze.

Kin burst out laughing. "Some things never change, do they Raiga-sensei?" she said with a smile. Raiga looked over at Zabuza and smirked at the predicament the other man was in, trying to keep the house from turning into a battlefield.

"Yeah, but then again it's never dull." The shaggy haired man replied to her.

The End:

Okay, so there you go, I told you I was going to try and keep OC's in this story to a minimum. Okay see I told you some characters would be OOC yep, yep I changed some things… okay a lot of things, bet you didn't see the change in Kaze coming? Yeah, I had Raiga adopt Ranmaru, okay so next chapter we find out if these newcomers will be allowed to be Konoha ninja's. Don't forget to review, they have a impact on the direction the story takes… and I'm open to suggestions and positive comments -…. flames will be ignored.

ALL VOTING OVER

Okay. So far the polls say that:

Sasuke: Ino, Sakura

Naruto should have: Temari, Haku, Hinata …/or Tenten

Gaara: Kyubi, Kaze

Right now if Tenten doesn't get more votes the Hinata she will not be in Naruto's even though she has the most votes for his, okay and right now Ayame has tied, if by the time I chose to end the poll, she still has a tie, I will decide where she goes. Now I'm not saying voting is going to end soon, I don't know that either but if you haven't voted already you should do so!

Translations (now alphabetized for your convenience):

Airon-iron

Arigato-thank you

Baka – means stupid, dumb and the like -

Buta – means pig

Cheri-cherry if you hadn't already guessed

Gomen-sorry

Hai – means yes

Hi–ice in this case

Ro-zu–rose

Together is Hiro-zu or ice rose… yep, yep

Hone-bone

Iriai-sunset

Kaa-san – same meaning as Okaa-san, but less formal, more like mom then mother while Okaa-san is more formal and more like mother then mom

Kage–shadow

Kaze – means wind

Kinpaku–golden leaf  
Kumori-shadow

Kyu-to–cute

Ojii-san – means grandpa or old man

Okaa-san – same meaning as Kaa-san, but more formal, more like mother then mom, while Kaa-san is less formal and more like mom then mother

Okibi-blazing fire

Onee-chan-okay so yeah I know it means sister… thanks to amin1-2-3 for correcting my spelling.

Onii-chan – means brother

Otou-san – same meaning as Tou-san, but more formal, more like father than dad, while Tou-san is less formal and more like dad then father

Pa-ru-pearl

Tategami-lion

Teme – means basturd

Tou-san – same meaning at Otou-san, but is less formal, more like dad then father while Otou-san is more formal and more like father then dad

Uddo–wood

Yoru–night

…did I forget some?

Okay parings aren't going to happen any time soon, but I still want to know who you want with who. Okay so yeah, there will be three small harems in this one. One for Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. Don't worry they will only have three apiece, what I need to know is who should be with who?

ALL VOTING OVER

Only these girls are options as I want to keep them in some sort of age group:

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Kuybi

Ayame

Kaze

Female Haku

Ten Ten

Temari

Stipulations-Temari cant be in Gaara's and Kaze and Kuybi cant be in Naruto's because they are or think of him as a brother. Kay let me know what you want, o and feel free to use abbreviations.

Kimimaro paring:  
It has been decided by the all might author (that's me)–beta wants 2 know why she's not included cuz she voted yes for his pairing- that he will have a pairing so tell me who you want him to be with.

Potentials:

Anko

Karuni

Kin

Tayuya

Shinzu

From my beta Atara:

Right… that was strange (the mood change). Okay did you mean Kurenai cuz if so u spelled it wrong (just had 2 do that) and how old is Kin in relation to Kimimaro? And I thought it was Shizune but I didn't change it cuz I'm not quite sure, so bye bye.

HNN-nope all newly introduced character names are spelled right… I looked them up as for the other names… no idea :P sorry bout that but I had no net when I wrote this chap… and I'm not sure but for this story around the same age I guess.

BB2:

So many people to remember. . This is getting so complicated… Go Kaze!! No cussing aroung the childrens!!

HNN: complicated?..its my middle name…right after patience


	10. Business and Chakra

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Here is chapter ten-took me a while, sorry 'bout that, okay so it's officially summer vacation for me so that means little to no access to the net. I apologize for late updates that are the result of it, I will update when I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters, I do own Kaze though, and well yeah, that's about it for now, in this story anyway.

ALL VOTING OVER

Voting: Okay, I changed the way I wrote it because some people seemed to be getting confused, if there is an 'x' after their name, then this is not a pairing option-hum maybe I should do a voting read over and see who's with who so far? Look for it at the end… Whoops, forgot to put it after eight. 'rubs back of head' My bad.

Sasuke: Kyuubi 0, Kaze 3, Tamari 0, Fem. Haku 1, Ino 5, Tenten 1, Hinata 2, Sakura 7, Ayame 2

Naruto: Kyuubi x, Kaze x, Tamari 7, Fem. Haku 10, Ino 0, Tenten 5, Hinata 6, Sakura 1, Ayame 0

Gaara: Kyuubi 8, Kaze 4, Tamari x, Fem. Haku 0, Ino 2, Tenten 1, Hinata 1, Sakura 1, Ayame 3

Kimimaro pairing: Kin: 2, Anko: 0, Shizune: 0, Tayuya: 1, Kurenai: 0

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"**Kyuubi specking in demon form"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

**Jutsu**

Business and Chakra - Chapter Ten

Raiga looked over at Kimimaro and said. "Kimimaro-kun could you do me a favor? I need to go have a meeting with the Hokage and I don't think it would be appropriate to bring Ranmaru-kun or the others."

Kimimaro nodded his head and said. "That is fine," as he walked over and took the smaller boy from Raiga and turned to the other children in the room. "Come on. Zabuza-sensei and Raiga-san have a meeting to go to. Until they get back, let's go practice in the backyard," he said, leading them out of the house.

Ranmaru looked around from his position and asked. "Practice what Kimimaro-san?"

Kimimaro looked shocked for a minute before he realized that none of the new arrivals knew of the events of the night before. Before Kimimaro could speak up, Kiba beat him to it. "We're gonna practice our demonic powers!" he said, visibly shaking with excitement.

Ranmaru cocked his head to the side in a curious manner and said. "Really?"

At which Kiba shouted. "You better believe it(no pun intended… or is it 'snicker')." At which Naruto bonked him over the head.

"Ouch! What'd ya do that for?" Kiba questioned the other boy, rubbing his head.

Naruto glared at him and mumbled under his breath. "If I can't say it, there is no way you can." At which point Kiba looked thoroughly confused.

"Wha?" he questioned.

Kaze sighed and said. "It's a sad tale that can not be told, let's just say that the last two word's are taboo for Naruto-kun… at least together anyway."

Sasuke shook his head and said. "It was a sad day indeed, that day my friend," as he patted a sulking Naruto on the back.

Haku laughed and told the new arrivals that looked more then a little confused. "Don't even try to understand them, it will only make things worse," with a smile.

Kimimaro looked back at them and said. "Are you coming or am I going to be practicing alone?"

"We're coming!" yelled Naruto, suddenly getting out of his slump as he and the rest followed the pale haired boy outside (just remembered something, at the end look for descriptions for: Kimimaro, Haku, Zabuza, Raiga, Ranmaru, Kidomaru, Tayuya, and Kin… didn't ever see what they wore as kids so yeah, don't want you thinking their walking around naked).

…with Zabuza and Raiga…

Zabuza looked over at his long time friend and smirked. "I wonder how Hokage-sama will react to five rogue Mist ninja asking to become Konoha shinobi?" he said with a chuckle.

Raiga laughed and said. "Well, he seemed to have no problem letting the bloody Mist become the bloody Leaf."

Zabuza looked at Raiga and asked. "The bloody Leaf?'"

Raiga smirked. "So you haven't heard?" he asked at Zabuza's look. When Zabuza shook his head no, Raiga continued. "The rumor is that the bloody Mist settled on the Leaf, thus the bloody Leaf… that's what they say anyway."

Zabuza shook his head and sighed. "Figures, come on, lets go." He said as they landed (they were traveling in the ninja fashion… from roof to roof) in front of the tower. As the two entered they attracted many stares from the shinobi coming and going.

Once they arrived at the Hokage's door Zabuza walked up to the secretary "I would like an audience with the Hokage, myself and my friend here. We have some important business we would like to discuss with him."

The secretary nodded and said. "Please follow me, he should be free now."

Knocking on the door the secretary said, "Hokage-sama, Zabuza-san would like to speak with you for a minute." At the Hokage calling 'enter,' the secretary left and Zabuza and Raiga entered the room.

Sarutobi sighed happily at getting away from his evil mistress known as paperwork. He looked up and raised a shaggy eyebrow at the shaggy haired man accompanying Zabuza. He waited expectantly and Zabuza began to speak.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to introduce my friend Kurosuki Raiga. He is a former Mist ninja, and he, along with his four charges, would like to request that you allow them to become Konoha shinobi." Zabuza said, letting Raiga step forward.

Sarutobi looked at the newcomer and said. "Kurosuki Raiga of the seven swordsmen?" he asked.

Raiga said. "Yes, Hokage-sama." And bowed.

"Due to the fact that his four charges are not present, I will assume they are much younger." The Hokage said.

Raiga nodded and said. "That is correct, Hokage-sama, three are ten and my son is eight."

"They will have to attend the academy, the only reason Zabuza's wards did not have to was because of problems with the council not wanting Kaze and Naruto to interact ." The elder seemed to get a thoughtful look on his face before he broke out in a huge grin. "In fact I would like for them as well as Kaze, Kimimaro, and Haku to join the academy this upcoming next year along with the three ten year olds. The eight year old will have to wait until he turns ten." he said, smirking at Zabuza's shocked expression.

Zabuza sighed. "I suppose it is for the best, however I will request my team upon their graduation." He said.

The Hokage smiled. "That is acceptable."

Raiga fidgeted a bit before saying what was on his mind. "There are rumors that Konoha has the best Medic ninja… my son was born with a crippling disease. I would ask that you do all you can to help him. I will take on any mission you wish in return." He said looking hopefully at the old Hokage.

The Hokage sighed before he answered. "While that is true, the best medic has unfortunately refused to ever return to Konoha. I will do what I can to get her to return, until then you will be doing D and C rank missions to prove your loyalty to Konoha." He said, looking at the other man with regret in his eyes.

Raiga sighed. "Very well, as you wish Hokage-sama."

"I take it that you and your charges will be taking up residence at the Tategami Uzamaki house?" the Hokage asked. At their nods he said. "Very well, if you will fill out the paperwork on your four charges Raiga-san, we will get you instated and you will report in tomorrow with Zabuza-san for your first mission."

…with Kyuubi and the kids…

Kimimaro carried Ranmaru out to the backyard as the others trailed behind him. He walked over to a large stone and placed Ranmaru on it so he could participate in the activities.

Kimimaro then turned around and looked at the others. "Okay, while Kyu-chan is teaching the rest of you, Haku-chan and I will be practicing our blood lines." After saying this he and Haku made their way to the very back of the yard and began fighting each other.

Instead of giving them the chance to watch the two more experienced genin, Kyuubi immediately spoke up. "Okay, the first thing you have to do is find and recognize the demon chakra in your body. Kidomaru-kun, Tayuya-chan, Kin-chan, and Ranmaru-kun, you will be focusing on learning to channel your chakra." As she said this, Tayuya, Kin, Kidomaru, and Ranmaru all got into a meditating posture and began their exercises.

Kyuubi then turned around and abruptly sat down. "Find both of your chakra types and separate them." she said, as she closed her eyes and began to meditate as the other children reluctantly joined her and began the exercise.

As they sat it was immediately noticeable who had had training as their chakra began to swirl. Kaze was surrounded by a swirl of gold and blue chakra that almost immediately began separating with the blue staying on the right and the gold swirling on the left.

Next Naruto's two tone chakra separated with a much less smooth motion into the gold and blue, his face scrunched up in concentration. Hinata's lavender and white chakra separated around her in graceful waves as her face reflected her concentration.

The others were having a harder time of it as they advanced slowly. Around Sasuke a black and white mix of chakra could be seen whirling around as he tried to separate the two, the others were having similar problems.

After about half an hour in which they all achieved varied levels of chakra separation, Zabuza and Raiga arrived back at the house and made their way to the backyard. At the sight of so many children looking so serious Zabuza said, "Would anyone like to know what the Hokage said?"

Kyuubi slowly opened her eyes and looked at the children, all of them were panting and sweating heavily from the exertion of the exercise. She laughed under her breath. "Okay, that's enough for today guys, we don't want anyone to get chakra exhaustion."

Hinata let out a sigh as she let her chakra dissipate. Naruto took a more dramatic step, flopping back onto the ground groaning. "That was hard," he complained, looking at the clouds.

Haku and Kimimaro walked up, sweating and bleeding from small cuts. Haku looked at everyone and said. "I'm going to go make lunch, Kimimaro-kun, come on, you can bring some drinks out to everyone." Kimimaro nodded his head and followed her inside.

The End:

That's chapter ten I think it turned out okay, now onto the part I look forward to… and you probably dread the descriptions!

Descriptions:

Kimimaro: He wears his headband around his neck. He has a black fishnet shirt over which he wears a sleeveless white jacket with a hood. A pair of black baggy cargo pants, ending at his black ninja sandals. His hair is the same as in the manga and anime. (Pure white, incase you didn't know.)

Haku: She wears her headband on her forehead with her bangs hanging over it and her hair in a bun. A loose dark blue kimono hangs to her knees trimmed in white, with a pair of blue ninja sandals, syncing (FROM ATARA: what word is that supposed to be?? BB2: it's a word, it means 'to hold') the waist of her kimono is a belt with a kunai holder attached.

Zabuza: The same (FROM ATARA: as in manga, right?) except he has a Konoha headband in the place of his old Mist one.

Raiga: He wears (in this story) a traditional kung fu outfit in light green trimmed in yellow. It has long sleeves and he wears a white shirt underneath, with a pair of black ninja sandals. With his new Konoha headband on his neck, and his blades strapped to his back.

Ranmaru: He wears a traditional kimono in black with a silver trim and gold belt, on his feet are black ninja sandals.

Kidomaru: He is shirtless with a pair of dark brown pants (like Kakashi's), and gold wrist bands on each of his arms with black ninja sandals and a kunai holster on his hip.

BB2: Shirtless eh? Bad jenjen.

Tayuya: She lets her hair hang free (no hat) and a white tee shirt with the words 'Bad Attitude' on the back in red. She wears black shorts that end a little after her knees and a kunai holster on her right leg, a flute is stamped to the other (kinda like a sword) and a pair of black ninja sandals.

Kin: She wears a pair of white jeans with a dark blue sleeveless shirt that has gold trim and a 'v' neck. She wears blue ninja sandals and a kunai holster on her left leg (…I'm never gona remember that I made her left handed… just thought it wasn't fair to make everyone right handed).

BB2: Darn right, go left-handed people!

Okay, so that's the descriptions, things like hair and make-up that were not mentioned are the same as in the amine and manga.

Now I bet you're wondering about the different colors in chakra right? (if not bear with me k?):

White-Is human, okay so I would have made it blue except I messed up and had Naruto using blue chakra during the Kyuubi extraction since Naruto has no human in him… blue was out so white it was.

Blue-I decided to make blue the color of Angel chakra… well, cause I kinda made Naruto use gold already and since that brought out his lion demon form I kinda knew this had to be angel so it is.

Gold-I think I covered why this is lion demon chakra right?

Red-Fox demon (I won't be saying specifically why cause I just picked most of these cause I felt like it… not this one though) red chakra has traditionally been associated with the Kyuubi in the anime so I chose to stick with it.

Lavender-Panther demon.

Black-Dragon.

Pink-Horse demon.

Dark Green-Bat demon.

Silver-Wolf demon.

Orange-Monkey demon.

Brown-Deer demon.

Rust-Hawk demon.

Okay so that's all the explanations for this chapter, hopefully the next chapter will come out faster, let me know what you think and I would like to say thank you to my loyal reviewers you have made this my most popular story and that means a lot to me so arigato to you. 'bows in appreciation' And don't forget to keep on reviewing.

Okay, parings aren't going to happen any time soon, but I still want to know who you want with who. Okay, so yeah, there will be three small harems in this one. One for Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. Don't worry they will only have three apiece, what I need to know is who should be with who?

ALL VOTING OVER

Only these girls are options as I want to keep them in some sort of age group:

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Kuybi

Ayame

Kaze

Female Haku

Ten Ten

Tamari

Stipulations-Tamari can't be in Gaara's and Kaze and Kuybi can't be in Naruto's because they are or think of him as a brother. 'Kay let me know what you want, oh, and feel free to use abbreviations.

Kimimaro pairing:

It has been decided by the all mighty author (that's me)… along with my beta.

Potentials:

Anko

Karuni

Kin

Tayuya

Shinzu

From my beta Atara:

Right so white is human correct? You might want to make that description more clear since the itty bitty word human is right in the middle of the paragraph. Nice chap and how old did you say Kimimaro was?

HNN- I'm not sure I'd have to look it up, that's why I keep all my notes cause I forget stuff a lot lol

BB2: Lol, apparently Naruto screwed up all the colors for your chakra.

HNN: yeah…tell me about it 'sigh' thems the breaks I guess


	11. Their Fates

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Here is chapter eleven, not the biggest I know, but it was a necessary one, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters, I do own Kaze though and well, yeah, that's about it for now in this story anyway.

ALL VOTING OVER

Voting: Okay I changed the way I wrote it because some people seemed to be getting confused if there is an x after there name then this is not a pairing option -…hum may be I should do a voting read over and see who's with who so far?, look for it at the end!...whops forgot to put it after 8 'rubs back of head' my bad

Sasuke: Kyuubi 0, Kaze 3, Tamari 0, Fem. Haku 1, Ino 5, Tenten 1, Hinata 2, Sakura 7, Ayame 2

Naruto: Kyuubi x, Kaze x, Tamari 7, Fem. Haku 10, Ino 0, Tenten 5, Hinata 7, Sakura 1, Ayame 0

Gaara: Kyuubi 8, Kaze 4, Tamari x, Fem. Haku 0, Ino 2, Tenten 1, Hinata 1, Sakura 1, Ayame 3

Kimimaro pairing: Kin: 2, Anko: 0, Shinzu: 0, Tayuya: 2, Karuni: 0

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"**Kyuubi specking in demon form"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

**Jutsu**

Their Fates – Chapter Eleven

Zabuza and Raiga looked on with smirks of amusement as the children panted on the grass. Hinata caught her breath and said. "I hope Haku-chan makes something warm for lunch." (I went through my story and figured out that it is now December 9…so yeah, they are a little cold -)

Naruto said. "Yeah, that would be nice." This got nods of agreement from the others as they milled about the backyard. As Kimimaro returned loaded down with cold drinks that seemed to suddenly disappear from his arms and appear in the hands of the children.

"Nice…" said Naruto, as he guzzled down his drink, the others being to busy drinking their own drinks to say anything.

"Yeah, but I still want something warm for lunch," said Sakura with a sigh.

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "Something with tomatoes I hope." He said as he finished his drink and got up to go throw the can away.

Naruto laughed and said. "You always want something with tomatoes in it."

Sasuke smirked and said. "So? I like tomatoes, at least they're healthier then ramen."

Naruto slowly got to his feet as a scowl appeared on his face. "Do you have a problem with ramen?"

Sasuke cracked his neck and said. "Maybe."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and began cracking his knuckles. Hinata frowned and climbed to her own feet saying. "That's enough! Both of you cut it out!" as she stomped her foot in agitation at the two boys.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the girl and, as she began to glow slightly, they each gulped and said. "Yes, Hinata-chan." And promptly sat back down without another word.

"Humph," said Hinata as she sat down.

Sakura and Ino burst out laughing, "Way to go girl," said Kin with a smirk.

"You tell 'em!" yelled Tayuya, pumping her fist into the air.

Kyuubi smirked and shook her head. "Well done Hinata-chan."

Zabuza looked at Raiga and muttered. "Practicing for when they're older."

Raiga nodded his head in agreement. "The poor boys will never see it coming until it's too late."

"What was that, Raiga-sensei?" asked Tayuya, glaring at the man who mumbled 'nothing' under his breath, causing Zabuza to burst out laughing until Haku cleared her throat behind him.

Haku ignored him and announced. "Okay everyone, foods on!"

"What are we having, Haku-chan?" questioned the ever curious Naruto.

She smiled and said. "Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches!" At the announcement Sasuke cheered and ran for the dining room.

…after meal…

Zabuza cleared his throat and said. "Raiga-san and I have some announcements." As the group of children settled down he began. "Raiga-san has been accepted as a Konoha ninja." This was met with cheers from the children, raising his hand Zabuza got their attention once more. "Now some of you are not going to like this… most likely Kaze-chan." The former mist ninja said earning a scowl from Kaze before he continued. "You will all have to attend the ninja academy in order to become official Konoha shinobi. Kaze-chan, Haku-chan, Kimimaro-kun, Kin-chan, Tayuya-chan, and Kidomaru-kun, you will be attending the coming year. Naruto-kun, you and Ranmaru-kun will be attending when you reach ten. As for you, Kyuubi-chan, we are still unsure of that."

Sasuke almost immediately spoke up. "You guys will be in the class my big brother Itachi would have been in!" he said with a big grin.

"My cousin Neji-kun is in the class as well, Sasuke-kun doesn't your Onii-san have advanced classes?" said Hinata, looking over at the Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded his head and said. "Yeah he does, Itachi-nii is the greatest!"

"Wow, Sasuke-kun, your Onii-san must be really strong," said Sakura.

At her words Sasuke beamed at her, causing her to blush as he said. "He sure is! Some day I'm gonna be just as good as he is, maybe even better!"

As she listened Kaze sighed. "I would prefer not to have to deal with the academy, but I suppose there is no other option." With a small smirk on her face she said. "I will most definitely have to warn the poor unsuspecting teachers of the havoc coming their way with the next batch of shinobi wannabees." Naruto and the others of his age group made faces at the elder Tategami Uzamaki.

"Okay everyone, settle down now," said Zabuza in a voice that booked no argument. As they turned their attention to him the former Mist ninja spoke. "Okay, from now on Kaze-chan, Haku-chan, Kimimaro-kun, Kin-chan, Tayuya-chan, and Kidomaru-kun will be going through extensive training in preparation for their oncoming enrollment in the academy."

As the children looked at each other they wondered what the years to come would hold.

Naruto interrupted their thoughts by saying, "Lets go have some fun!" as he and the children made their way back to the backyard.

End:

Okay, I wanted to end this one here because a time skip is coming up and I didn't want to throw it in here. Okay so let me know what you think.

Okay parings aren't going to happen any time soon, but I still want to know who you want with who. Okay so yeah, there will be three small harems in this one. One for Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. Don't worry they will only have three apiece, what I need to know is who should be with who? Okay, I'm going to end this in one or two chapters so if you want to vote now would be a good time.

ALL VOTING OVER

Only these girls are options as I want to keep them in some sort of age group:

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kuybi, Ayame, Kaze, Female Haku, Ten Ten, Tamari

Stipulations-Tamari can't be in Gaara's and Kaze and Kyuubi can't be in Naruto's because they are or think of him as a brother. 'Kay, let me know what you want, oh, and feel free to use abbreviations.

Kimimaro paring:

It has been decided by the all mighty author (that's me)… along with my beta.

Potentials:

Anko, Kerunai, Kin, Tayuya, Shizune

Transtations (now alphabetized for your convenience):

Arigato-thank you

Baka – means stupid, dumb and the like -

Buta – means pig

Gomen-sorry

Hai – means yes

Kaa-san – same meaning as Okaa-san, but less formal, more like mom then mother while Okaa-san is more formal and more like mother then mom

Kaze – means wind

Ojii-san – means grandpa or old man

Okaa-san – same meaning as Kaa-san, but more formal, more like mother then mom, while Kaa-san is less formal and more like mom then mother

Onee-chan-okay so yeah I know it means sister… thanks to FIND! for correcting my spelling.

Onii-chan – means brother, changing chan to san mearly indicates more respect, and possibly an older sibling, nii is a shortened virsion of Onii with out the suffix like saying bro

Otou-san – same meaning as Tou-san, but more formal, more like father than dad, while Tou-san is less formal and more like dad then father

Tategami-lion

Teme – means basturd

Tou-san – same meaning at Otou-san, but is less formal, more like dad then father while Otou-san is more formal and more like father then dad

…did I forget some? (look for nii, Onii-san under Onii-chan)

From my beta Ataraninja: So when will the pairings happen? BTW the spelling changes I made to the names are the correct spellings okay? Trust me, I read the manga and I know these things so for future reference that is how they should be. Okay so I liked the chap and the story of course. I really enjoy Kaze as a character. Her personality is very identifying if you know what I mean.

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:

O.o Dude, I have not clue how to spell Kyubi anymore. In this chapter alone you spelled it four different ways. --; Anyways, time skip! Fun!

HNN: --' my bad…its Kyuubi…gota go threw and repair that…soon I promise my readers soon! (repairs threw with)


	12. Classes and Blood

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

This is chapter twelve, and the story is now beginning to come to life in my life slowly but surly. I'm seeing where its going Okay, so there is a two year time skip as well.

ANOUNCEMENT!: Okay so I have 2 new story ideas only problem is I kinda promised my beta Ataraninja that I wouldn't post another story until RD (may or may not be out) had five chapters. Out. So that means that I have to wait until the one that goes out first has five chapters. Before I post the other so I'm putting it to the polls. Go to my profile now and find the place that says ATTENTION! VOTE HERE! Read it then come back finish the chap. And put your vote in for that in your review, or you could just pm me it's up to you. For Konoha the Other Village put in KOV, for Sisters put in S. Thank you for your time. 'bows' VOTING OVER

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters, I do own Kaze though and well yeah, that's about it for now in this story anyway.

ALL VOTING OVER

Voting: Okay I changed the way I wrote it because some people seemed to be getting confused if there is an x after there name then this is not a pairing option -, just so your aware this is your last chance to get your vote in.

Sasuke: Kyuubi 0, Kaze 2, Tamari 0, Fem. Haku 1, Ino 4, Tenten 1, Hinata 2, Sakura 6, Ayame 2

Naruto: Kyuubi x, Kaze x, Tamari 6, Fem. Haku 9, Ino 0, Tenten 3, Hinata 6, Sakura 1, Ayame 0

Gaara: Kyuubi 7, Kaze 4, Tamari x, Fem. Haku 0, Ino 2, Tenten 1, Hinata 0, Sakura 1, Ayame 2

Kimimaro pairing: Kin: 2, Anko: 0, Shinzu: 0, Tayuya: 1, Karuni: 0

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"**Kyuubi specking in demon form"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

**Jutsu**

Classes and Blood – Chapter Twelve

Recap:

"You will all have to attend the ninja academy in order to become Konoha shinobi. Kaze-chan, Haku-chan, Kimimaro-kun, Kin-chan, Tayuya-chan, and Kidomaru-kun, you will be attending the coming year. Naruto-kun, you and Ranmaru-kun will be attending when you reach ten. As for you Kyuubi, we are still unsure of that." Said Zabuza to the group of children.

…two years later…

Genma looked over the group of students in his class and sighed. _Two years and I'm out of here, can't say I envy Iruka-san and the rumors about the group that starts this year. _He once more looked out over the students he had been teaching for the past two years. Near the front sat the ever punctual Haku, a vein noticeably throbbing on her forehead. To Haku's right sat Kaze, looking dead to the world with a slightly glazed over look in her eyes as she stared at the blank blackboard in front of her. Sitting on Haku's left was the brown haired kunoichi Kin, who was slumped over in her chair barely awake.

Sitting directly behind the about to explode Haku was the loud, and often irritating, Tayuya who was currently yelling at Kidomaru who was sitting to her left. Kidomaru was grumbling under his breath, all eight of his arms crossed over his chest in a slightly defensive maneuver as Tayuya threatened to castrate him for the one hundredth time that year, no one was quite sure what he had done to provoke such anger from the red haired girl.

To Tayuya's right sat poor Kimimaro, looking as if he was about to scream if someone didn't do something soon, the twitch in his eye was testament to the damage sitting next to Tayuya had done. Against the wall a pair of lavender eyes scowled at the noisy pair.

_Losers all of them, destiny will not let them pass. _Hyuga Neji thought to himself as his worst nightmare joined in the noise.

Rock Lee, who sat to the left of Kidomaru chose that moment to try and find out what exactly Tayuya was so mad about. This only served for Tayuya to raise her volume another level as she yelled across the now possibly deaf Kidomaru at the poor unsuspecting Lee.

Ten Ten, sitting to Lee's left winced and bonked the fuzzy-eyebrowed boy on the head, telling him to just sit down all ready. The rest of the class milled about and for the most part just enjoyed the spectacle.

Genma sighed once again, it was just another normal day for this class. _I hope I can survive two more years with this bunch,_ and with that thought in mind, he stood up and cleared his throat, getting the attention of the students. As they quieted down he began the lesson of the day, which coincidentally was bunshin.

…class next door…

You would think the class would be wondering what all the noise on the other side of the door was about, but this class had so much noise of its own that they couldn't hear the one next door.

Naruto was chatting aimlessly with Sasuke on the benefits of an all ramen diet, Sasuke who was sitting to Naruto's right (they are next to the door) was arguing back about how tomatoes were so much better. Kiba, who was sitting to Naruto's left, was talking with Shino, who was sitting to his left, about the new jutsu his kaa-san was teaching him. Shino just hunned in response.

Sakura sat to Shino's left talking to Ino, who was to her left, about flowers. Behind Sakura sat Hinata, giggling at something Ranmaru, who was sitting to her left, had said.

Behind Hinata sat Shikamaru, who was sleeping. To Shikamaru's right sat Chioji, munching on a bag of chips as he looked around the room.

Just then the door opened and in walked Iruka, unaware of the trial the next four years would be. As the children all turned their attention to the teacher he stood behind the desk. "Hello everyone, I will be your teacher for the duration of your stay at the Ninja Academy. My name is Umino Iruka and I look forward to getting to know all of you."

As he finished his speech he noticed an orange clad academy student who chose that moment to stand up and say. "Hi! I'm Tatagami Uzamaki Naruto, and some day I'm gonna be Hokage!" With this he sat down.

Before Iruka could say anything the raven haired boy next to Naruto stood up and said. "Konichiwa, my name is Uchiha Sasuke and some day I hope to surpass my brother in greatness!"

As Sasuke sat down a brown haired boy with interesting red streaks under his eyes and a puppy on his face stood up and began to speak. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my friend Inuzuka Akamaru." At which point he pointed at the puppy sitting on his head. "And some day I hope to learn a really awesome jutsu!"

"bark BARK!" said Akamaru, adding his two cents.

Iruka nodded his head, resigning himself to the individual introductions. Next the silent boy in the white coat stood up. "My name is Aburame Shino, and my goal is to improve my clan's insects by finding new insects that will improve the hive."

As a few students turned a little green, the pink haired girl sitting next to Shino stood up. "HI! I'm Haruno Sakura and I want to become strong enough to protect this village." She said with a big smile.

The blond girl next to Sakura, not to be outdone, stood up. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, and someday I'm going to be the strongest kunoichi in all of Konoha!"

At this comment Sakura scowled at Ino, before a fight could break out the girl behind Sakura with eyes that were unmistakably Hyuga stood up calling attention to herself. "Hello, I'm Hyuga Hinata and I hope to be the best possible clan head that I can be."

As Hinata sat down the boy sitting to her left stood to his feet shakily and said. "I am Kurosuki Ranmaru, and my goal is to make my father proud by becoming a strong ninja." As Ranmaru sat back down the sweat on his brow told the tale of how hard he still found walking.

The rest of the class looked on as the seemingly asleep pineapple haired boy sitting behind Hinata stood to his feet. "This is so troublesome, I'm Nara Shikamaru and I want to be able to watch clouds without fear of interruption." With that he slumped back into his seat.

The boy munching on the chips got to his feet. "I'm Acamichi Chioji, and I want to try every type of food there is."

As Chioji sat down the rest of the class reluctantly introduced themselves in similar manners. Once everyone had finished, Iruka stood up from where he had sat down behind his desk and said. "Nice to meet you everyone," before he could say anything a strange chime range out as the children looked at him funny he smiled and said. "That's the lunch bell, you may go eat now. The bell will ring when lunch is over. Be sure you are back in class on time." And with that the children disappeared into the hall.

…with the children…

As Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and a wobbly Ranmaru made their way out of the building they heard a yell. Looking over they noticed a tree with a swing hanging from its branches, under it sat Tayuya, Kidomaru, Kimimaro, Haku, Kin, and the one who had yelled, Kaze, waiting for them.

They quickly joined the group of older students and set down, they began to talk amongst themselves. Kaze noticed Sasuke seemed a little down and asked him. "What's wrong Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked up at the older girl and said. "Its Itachi-nee, he's been acting weird lately."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked. "Weird how?"

Sasuke sighed. "More distant, almost cold. And he never has any time to talk with me any more."

Kimimaro looked over at the younger boy and said. "It may have something to do with him becoming an ANBU."

Sasuke sighed and said. "Maybe, but nee-san's best friend… was murdered." At this announcement various gasps came from the other children.

Kaze looked at the dark haired boy and said. "That is probably the reason, just give him some time, Sasuke-kun." At her words he nodded and they got down to eating.

…after school…

As the children exited, they were met by their various parents. Tayuya, Kin, Kidomaru, Kimimaru, Haku, Ranmaru, Kaze, and Naruto began walking home (Zabuza and Raiga were on a mission) when they noticed a slightly lost looking Sasuke.

Looking over at him, Naruto asked. "Hey Sasuke, wasn't Itachi supposed to pick you up today?"

Sasuke looked worriedly over at his best friend. "Yeah, he was."

Kaze got a thoughtful look on her face and said. "Well, why don't we all go with you to make sure everything is okay?"

Sasuke nodded and the group set off.

As they raced through the streets, Kyuubi dropped down off of a roof. "Something is up, I smell blood and a lot of it." At her words they put on a burst of speed and finally made it to the Uchiha compound where they were met with a scene like one out of a horror movie. As they looked in shock at the fallen, Sasuke began to cry.

"Who could have done this?" His eyes widened as they heard a women scream in the distance. "'KAA-SAN!" he yelled as they took of in the direction of his home. The others followed Naruto and Sasuke lead the way franticly while the older children pulled out kunai and prepared to fight.

Throwing open the door to his house Sasuke rushed in Naruto by his side, the others not far behind. As they made their way through the house Sasuke threw open a second door and he and Naruto stood transfixed at the sight of Itachi, his ANBU sword still lodged in Sasuke's father's chest.

"W… WHY?" questioned a hysteric Sasuke.

Itachi looked coldly at his younger brother and said. "To test my power." Sasuke looked stricken and Naruto looked on, crying as the older children placed themselves between Itachi and Naruto who was with the prone Sasuke.

Kyuubi looked at the murderer and said. "This is an unforgivable crime, but you are not mine to kill."

As she finished saying this Kaze spoke up saying. "Leave, know though that your life belongs to Sasuke. Until he is in a position to take it or give it to another we will not kill you." Itachi frowned and attempted to put them in Tsukoyomi. Unfortunately for him, all he saw was a see of red fire and pairs of angry glowing red eyes.

He blinked, breaking the spell as the alarm sounded in the distance. "You are weak little brother." Was all he said as he disappeared into the night.

Naruto looked at his friend and Sasuke looked back Naruto said. "That's a lie, only the truly strong can cry openly."

Kaze turned around and nodded her agreement. "That is true, but it is also part of being strong to know that just crying will get you nowhere. But grieving is not a sign of weakness." Sasuke nodded his down-turned head at their words as rain began to fall.

The End:

'sigh' Okay, so the end is a little depressing, but I felt this is where it should stop for now. I personally don't like the idea of the Uchiha massacre, but I thought it belonged in this story. No Sasuke will not become the same as he was in the original, but it will leave a lasting effect on him. Naruto as well will be effected, after all he just watched his best friend's older brother kill their father it's a little traumatizing to any child.

Okay so some info, Genma (in this story) was at one point an academy teacher but after putting up with a specific… group of children for four years he swore to never teach again if possible. In this story this is Iruka's first year as a teacher and that's why he seemed a little inexperienced… that will pass. That's it I think, don't forget to review please?

Translations (now alphabetized for your convenience):

Arigato-thank you

Baka – means stupid, dumb and the like -

Buta – means pig

Gomen-sorry

Hai – means yes

Kaa-san – same meaning as Okaa-san, but less formal, more like mom then mother while Okaa-san is more formal and more like mother then mom

Kaze – means wind

Konichiwa – a type of greating

Kunoichi – female shinobi

Ojii-san – means grandpa or old man

Okaa-san – same meaning as Kaa-san, but more formal, more like mother then mom, while Kaa-san is less formal and more like mom then mother

Onee-chan-okay so yeah I know it means sister… thanks to amin1-2-3 for correcting my spelling.

Onii-chan – means brother, changing chan to san mearly indicates more respect, and possibly an older sibling, nii is a shortened virsion of Onii with out the suffix like saying bro

Otou-san – same meaning as Tou-san, but more formal, more like father than dad, while Tou-san is less formal and more like dad then father

Tategami-lion

Teme – means basturd

Tou-san – same meaning at Otou-san, but is less formal, more like dad then father while Otou-san is more formal and more like father then dad

…did I forget some?

ALL VOTING OVER

Okay parings aren't going to happen any time soon, but I still want to know who you want with who. Okay so yeah, there will be three small harems in this one. One for Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. Don't worry they will only have three apiece, what I need to know is who should be with who? Okay this is your last chance to vote, so make it count.

Only these girls are options as I want to keep them in some sort of age group:

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kuybi, Ayame, Kaze, Female Haku, Ten Ten, Tamari

Stipulations-Tamari can't be in Gaara's and Kaze and Kuybi can't be in Naruto's because they are or think of him as a brother. 'Kay let me know what you want, oh, and feel free to use abbreviations.

Kimimaro paring:  
It has been decided by the all mighty author (that's me)… along with my beta.

Potentials:

Anko, Karuni, Kin, Tayuya, Shizune

From my beta Ataraninja: I liked this chap. Although Kyubi's reasoning was good, I think that someone would have at least attacked him if just to run him off. Personal thoughts on the matter… but overall I liked the progression of the story in this chap. Nice work.

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:

Aww… I was kinda hoping you'd leave the Uchiha massacre out of this one, but at least Sasuke didn't have to face it alone this time…

HNN: vv yeah I hated writing this chp but it was nessisary 'sigh'


	13. Marks and Memorys

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Okay so the last chapter was… well depressing really. This one is a little better, but I make no promises about its depression rating. It should be noted that voting is over and I will slowly make the results known. 'smiles evilly' But you will have to wait 'cause I feel like being evil. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please, leave me a review.

ANOUNCEMENT!: Okay so I have two new story ideas, only problem is I kinda promised my beta Ataraninja that I wouldn't post another story until RD (may or may not be out) had five chapters. Out. So that means that I have to wait until the one that goes out first has five chapters. Before I post the other so I'm putting it to the polls. Go to my profile now and find the place that says ATTENTION! VOTE HERE! Read it then come back, finish the chapter and put your vote in for that in your review, or you could just pm me it's up to you. For Konoha the Other Village put in KOV, for Sisters put in S. Thank you for your time. 'bows' VOTING OVER

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters, I do own Kaze though and Kyuubi's parents.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

"**Kyuubi specking in demon form"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

**Jutsu**

Marks and Memories – Chapter Thirteen

The sky was overcast with clouds shrouding the land in a foggy kind of darkness as the mourners came to pay their respects to the last of the loyal Uchiha. Sasuke stood beside the memorial erected in the middle of what was once the Uchiha compound, the bodies of most of the fallen had had to be burned in order to protect clan secrets, so the memorial was all that marked their deaths.

To Sasuke's right stood his best friend, Naruto, both looked down at the ground as the people came to pay their last respects to the once great clan. Behind the two boys were Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ranmaru, Shikamaru, Chioji, Kiba, and Shino in a line. Behind them stood Kyuubi, Kaze, Kimimaru, Kidomaru, Tayuya, and Kin. Behind the older children stood Zabuza and Raiga, all dressed in black.

As one woman came forward she sneered at Naruto, seeing this the already upset Sasuke made to attack the women. Before he could get more then two steps toward her Kaze stepped between him and his intended victim. Looking back at him she said "You should not have to deal with people like these."

As the woman gaped Kaze turned her piercing gaze upon the her, causing her to take a step back. As Sasuke growled a black chakra began to seep out of him. Kaze gave an evil laugh and said to the women. "As you can see my friend is most displeased with your behavior. I can't say I disagree with him, I suggest you leave now if you wish to live."

Hearing these words the woman beat a hasty retreat. Soon everyone but one of the guests had left. As the Hokage stepped forward he placed a flower on the memorial, looked at Sasuke, and said. "I wish my words could bring you comfort, but pain is not that easy to dismiss."

With a nod the old man turned to leave, but before he could take two steps Kyuubi stopped him saying. "Hokage-sama, I have something I would like to ask you." Turning back around Sarutobi gave Kyuubi his full attention. Seeing this Kyuubi put forth her request. "I would like to join the ANBU, if that would be alright with you Hokage-sama."

As he looked at the fox demon the old man sighed. "You may take the test under the name of Tategami Uzamaki Kyu."

Bowing her head in thanks Kyuubi said. "Arigato, Hokage-sama." With a nod the elder left, leaving the friends and family alone to mourn.

Sasuke slowly turned his head and asked. "What did you mean when you said his life was mine alone to take, Kyuubi-kun?"

Kyuubi looked over at him and said. "There is an age old rule among demons, it is called the Marked. Literally speaking it means someone has been marked for death." Sighing Kyuubi continued. "However, it is more than that, when a demon has the right of the kill, that person is not only figuratively marked but also literally. It is something only demons see but… he is now marked. Whenever another demon looks at him they will see the mark and refrain from killing him."

Looking at the boy she continued. "It is not only done out of respect but is law. If any demon, without your permission, kills… him they too will die as a consequence. You see, Sasuke-kun… he is your kill alone unless you chose to allow others the opportunity."

Sasuke got a slightly thoughtful look on his face and said. "Does that mean even if he is going to kill them and their only way of living is to kill him they will die anyway?"

Kyuubi looked startled that he would ask this but chose to answer him, saying simply "Yes."

Sasuke sighed and asked. "What do I do so that they can kill him if they have no other choice and still live… I do not want someone to die because of my selfishness. There has been enough death because of that."

Kyuubi gave him a small smile. "Then announce to the skies that while… I'm afraid you will have to say his full name, is your kill they may kill him if it is the only way for them to survive."

Nodding his head Sasuke threw back his head and yelled. "I AM UCHIHA SASUKE! UCHIHA ITACHI IS MY KILL, BUT IF YOU HAVE NO CHOICE YOU MAY KILL HIM TO SURVIVE!" As he finished he looked at the ground.

Zabuza walked up to him and said. "What will you do now? Will you continue to stay at the Tatagumi Uzamaki house, or will you move back here? The choice is yours."

Sasuke looked up at the ex Mist ninja. "I will stay at the Tatagumi Uzamaki house until I marry, then I will bring my family here so we may rebuild the Uchiha clan."

With these words the group of friends left the Uchiha compound, locking it up tight behind them. As they headed off for the Tatagumi Uzamaki house, Sasuke took a look back at the house he would not again call home for some years to come. _Good bye kaa-san, tou-san, I hope I make you proud._

As they made their way down the street, Ranmaru stopped as he panted slightly from the exertion that walking put upon him. Raiga looked at his son with worry and said. "We should get Tsunade-sama to make sure everything is alright."

Ranmaru looked up at his father. "Its okay, I'm just not used to walking yet."

With a smile, Raiga looked back on the last year that had lead them to meeting the legendary sucker Tsunade and the events leading up to the gleaming necklace that now adorned Naruto's neck.

…flash back one year ago…

Raiga reported to the Hokage's office, having been summoned there. Entering he looked at his leader and asked. "You wished to see me, Hokage-sama?"

With a small smile Sasutobi said. "Yes I did, when you first arrived at Konoha you asked of the famous healer that came from here, did you not?"

At Raiga's nod the old Hokage continued. "Well, I have succeeded in locating her, but you will have to go to her, she will not come here. Also you may have some difficulty getting her to cooperate."

Raiga smiled and said. "I'll do whatever I have to, Hokage-sama."

The man known as the professor smiled and said. "I thought you would say that. She is in one of our ally villages at the moment, and if you hurry you just might catch her before she leaves." With these words he handed Raiga a scroll. "You may bring your wards if you wish, and Zabuza may accompany you if he wishes. Both you and he are due a break and the academy is off for summer so there should be no problem."

Raiga bowed his head and left, making his way hurriedly to his home. Once there he quickly gathered Naruto, Kaze, Haku, Tayuya, Kin, Kidomaru, Kimimaru, Kyuubi, and Ranmaru together (the rest are on family vacations/training trips). After quickly explaining the news they all flew all over the house getting everything together.

…two weeks later, gates of Suna…

Zabuza and Raiga hid their smirks as they looked back at the eight children behind them. (Raiga is caring Ranmaru) Naruto looked similar to a deflated balloon, Kaze had a dazed look in her eyes, Haku was attempting to draw moisture from the air to cool herself with and failing miserably, Kin was eyeing a kunai in her left hand with her thick hair in her right, Tayuya was too hot to even curse, Kidomaru was fanning himself with all of his hands, Kimimaru had removed a rather large bone and was using it to shield himself from the sun, Kyuubi had her tails out and was using four to shield her from the sun and the rest to fan herself.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" the eight asked for the thousandth time since they had left Konoha.

Raiga looked back and laughed, pointing to the gates in front of them he said "Yep, this is Suna." A chorus of cheers was heard all over Suna at this announcement.

With a chuckle Zabuza shook his head and went to the gates. The guards looked at the strange party and asked. "What purpose do you have in Suna?"

With a laugh Raiga said. "We're here to meet Tsunade-sama of the sennin."

One of the guards cocked an eyebrow and said. "Why would you want to speak with the legendary sucker?"

Raiga smirked. "We have some things to catch up on." Nodding his head the guard let them in.

Naruto chose this opportune moment to speak up. "But I thought we were gonna-mumf." Was all he got out as Kaze covered his mouth before the guards could hear him.

Walking into the city Kaze let go of Naruto's mouth, bopping him on the head as she said. "Baka, do as Zabuza-sensei and Raiga-san say! If this were a mission you'd be in big trouble." Naruto gulped and nodded his head in understanding.

As the group walked down the street Naruto's eyes got big as he looked around the town that was vastly different then what he was used to. "Wow this place is so cool! …Okay, so its really hot but you know what I mean." He said causing the others to laugh.

Kin, having put away her kunai said. "Can we get something to eat?"

"And to drink?" Added the steaming Haku.

With a laugh Zabuza said. "That sounds good." With a nod Raiga agreed and soon the group found their way into a small restaurant that, while family friendly, also served its share of sake.

As the group entered Raiga looked over to the back, and, noticing a group of two women and a pig, handed Ranmaru to Zabuza. He nodded his head, found a table that would not only hold their large group but the women and pig as well. Ranmaru looked over at Raiga, who was approaching the table with the women, and asked excitedly. "Is that her?" With a smile Zabuza nodded his head and the group quieted to hear the conversation.

Raiga stood in front of the table and, with a small bow, asked. "Tsunade-sama, would you do us the honor of eating at our table and hear out our request?"

Tsunade immediately noticed the Konoha headband that Raiga wore and frowned. She looked at him and said. "If you agree to pay for our meal as well as yours, you have a deal."

With a smile Raiga said. "Gladly." With a nod to the frowning Shizune, Tsunade stood up, and followed Raiga over to the table with Zabuza and the children, who were looking at her with a mixture of emotions on their faces.

Kin looked pensive at the supposedly strongest kunoichi. Tayuya scowled at her, distrust clearly written on her young face. Kyuubi had a blank look in place as she looked under the genjutsu that surrounded the women. Kaze looked a little wary but ready to trust. Naruto looked like someone had given him sugar. Kidomaru had his arms (all of them) crossed over his chest as he eyed the women. Haku was frowning at the perverted gleam in Kidomaru's eyes. Kimimaro looked slightly curious at the pig wondering why they had it. Zabuza had a blank look on his face as he waited for them to take their seats. While Ranmaru looked at the sennin with a small amount of hope in his eyes.

As Tsunade and Shizune sat down, followed by Raiga, Ton Ton (the pig) sitting in Shizune's lap. After they had ordered Tsunade looked at the boy who obviously needed medical attention. Ranmaru looked down as the big busted women's gaze focused on him. Shizune followed Tsunade's gaze and seemed startled that her sensei was showing some interest in the boy.

As the food arrived and they began to eat Tsunade looked at Raiga and said. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Raiga sighed and decided to dive right into the topic. "We would like you to take a look at my son, Ranmaru, and see if you can heal him."

Shizune sighed at the frown that marred Tsunade's face. "I don't think so, the boy is in no danger of dying so there is really no need." She said. Her face immediately registered shock at the amount of killing intent this caused to be directed at her.

As she looked around she noticed that while the two adults were scowling at her, they were not emitting killing intent, neither was Ranamaru who looked depressed. No the killing intent was coming from the other children who looked like they wanted her head.

Before she, or anyone else, could say anything Naruto spoke. "You can't be one of the sennin, not a coward like you. You're a disgrace to the entire village." And with that he got up and left the shocked table as he stormed out of the restaurant.

As Kin and Tayuya got up to follow the boy Kaze said. "Leave him be, he will cool down and come back when he is ready."

Tsunade scowled into her drink as she thought to herself. _What does that gaki know?_ She glanced up from under her hair at the small boy who they had come to ask her help with as his family comforted him, causing her to frown at the mismatched family.

…with Naruto…

As he stormed down the street Naruto was oblivious to the demon chakra he was leaking in his anger, causing the people on the street to stare and edge away from him. Finding himself in an empty training field he began to pound his frustrations out on a training log. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a boy around his age watching him with wide eyes from the shadows. Stopping his torture of the poor unsuspecting log Naruto turned to the boy and said, in a slightly aggravated voice. "Can I help you?"

The boy slowly made his way out of the shadows, revealing himself to have a mop of messy red hair with sea green eyes. The other boy continued to stare at the blond boy.

Naruto squinted his eyes, and said. "Is that a tattoo?"

The red haired boy blinked and nodded his head slowly, Naruto instantly went from slightly mad to happy. "That is so cool! My onee-chan won't let me get a tattoo. She says I have to wait till I'm older, I'm Uzamaki Tategami Naruto, nice ta' meet cha.'"

The red haired boy blinked again and said in a quiet voice. "I'm Sabuku no Gaara… are you like me?" Naruto blinked at the question and looked closely at the boy. Naruto's eyes got wide as he finally noticed the demon chakra that lingered around the other boy.

Naruto gulped and said. "You're a demon container aren't you?" Gaara slowly nodded his head causing Naruto to smile. "I was one too! My onee-chan and Hyuga-sama fixed it though, so I'm not anymore."

Gaara blinked at Naruto. "How?"

Naruto frowned before his face lit up. "Hey, if you want I can get onee-chan and Kyu-onee-chan to help ya' out with your… friend." Gaara blinked at the blond who then grabbed his hand and began pulling the startled boy down the street.

…with the rest of the gang…

Kaze looked up from her meal and a slow smile graced her lips as Naruto burst through the door pulling a red haired boy behind him. She frowned at the reaction the red haired boy got from the other patrons in the restaurant.

The other children also noticed it and Kyuubi scowled as she recognized the feel around the child. As Naruto came to a stop at their table he pointedly ignored Tsunada and Shizune as he looked at his sisters and said. "Kaze-onee-chan, Kyu-onee-chan can you help out my new friend Gaara-kun?"

Kaze and Kyuubi looked at each other before turning back to Naruto and Gaara and saying. "Of course, let's go find an empty training ground so we can have some privacy."

Paying the bill, Raiga picked up Ranmaru as he and the rest followed Naruto back outside of the restaurant.

Tsunade stood up and began to follow them, causing Shizune to ask. "Why are we following them, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked at her assistant and said. "Because the boy is interesting." Shizune rolled her eyes and followed them.

…empty training ground…

As Gaara stared at the children and adults around him he was a little surprised that they were not afraid of him. Kyuubi stepped forward and, looking at him, said. "As Kaze performs the… wait… we're missing the demonic plant (name for the plant used to separate human chakra from the sealed demon's chakra) for the separation." This caused everyone to face vault at the realization.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and, looking over at Shizune, said. "Do you have any spare?" Shinzu began digging through her pouch before she pulled out a sealing scroll. Opening it she swiped some blood over a specific symbol causing said plant to puff into existence.

Tayuya looked at the plant. "Why the heck do you have that on you?"

Shizune looked at her and said. "I can mix it with another plant and make a poison that separates a person's chakra from their body." This caused several children to turn a little green, mainly Naruto and the soon to swallow said plant Gaara.

"Will this really remove the demon from me?" he asked.

Kyuubi looked at the poor child. "Most definitely, trust us, okay?" she said as he stared at her and, with a somewhat reluctant nod, took the offered leaves that Shizune held out.

With a gulp he swallowed the plant, soon he began to glow white before chakra the color of sand began to swirl around him. He swayed as the sand colored chakra broke away from him, it gathered at his side taking the form of a man about Zabuza's height.

He had shaggy sand colored hair and eerie yellow eyes. Atop his head a pair of raccoon ears perched and behind him a single tail swirled, the tail was the color of sand tipped with black. He wore a baggy pair of dark brown pants with a black tee shirt.

Kyuubi began to glow red as she gave Gaara a huge dose of her chakra to keep him from collapsing. (She can convert it into whatever kind of chakra she needs, so it won't hurt him, and she has more then enough to keep Gaara from passing out like Naruto did).

At the sight of Kyuubi's red chakra the man gulped as he waited for her to direct her attention to him. As she finished she turned a piercing gaze on the man and said in a deadly serious voice. "Why would you do such a thing to one of your own great grandchildren?!"

Gaara gasped and looked at the man who was looking a little guilty before he answered her in a gruff voice. "I had little choice in the matter due to the seal being done incorrectly." Looking at the gathered crowd of Sand shinobi who were shocked at this news.

From the crowd the Kazekage stepped forward. "How dare you interfere with Suna matters! I will speak with your Hokage immediately and recommend grave punishment to all of you."

To all of the Suna shinobi's surprise the small blond boy stepped forward. "How dare you treat your own son in this way (he and Gaara had talked on their way to the restaurant and Gaara had told him his life story). As his father you should have protected him, instead you allowed a faulty seal to ruin his life. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF A KAGE! A KAGE'S JOB IS TO PROTECT THE WHOLE VILLAGE! THAT INCLUDES YOUR SON YOU BASTARD!"

Everyone stared in shock at the words that brought shame to the face of the Kazekage. Looking at the rest of the stunned shinobi he said. "You may go, I need to speak with my son… and my grandfather." With a nod, the other shinobi disappeared.

He looked at the blond that was still fuming at him and remembered that he had agreed to become the Kazekage only so he could protect his village and at the time, new family. With a sigh he walked over to Gaara and said. "I'm sorry, I forgot why I became the Kazekage in the first place."

Gaara looked up at his father with a mountain of distrust and a small flickering of hope in his eyes. He then looked over at the demon that had once tormented him and said in a small voice. "Is he really my great grandfather?"

The man looked at the boy and, with a sigh, said. "Yes child I am, I am sorry for the torment I have caused you."

Gaara frowned. "So am I a demon?"

This question was answered by Kyuubi. "No, from your chakra, you're half demon half human." She got a thoughtful look on her face before she continued. "You would be less of a demon if Shukaku here hadn't been sealed in you before you were born."

The Kazekage stared at Kyuubi. "How do you know who he is?"

Shukaku decided to answer for her by saying. "This is Kyuubi no Kitsune, daughter of Yuuyake, Queen of the Kitsune, and Yabun, King of the Kitsune. She is the lord of the demons and heir to the Kitsune throne."

Tsunade and Shizune stared in wide eyed shock at Kyuubi, while Gaara and his father looked at her curiously. Kyuubi fidgeted under their gaze and said. "Yeah… sorry 'bout… you know…" she trailed off at Tsunade and Shizune.

Kaze sighed and said. "I suppose I should explain everything to you, huh?" at this question Tsunade nodded her head, causing Kaze to sigh before she told them her life's tale.

…after story…

Gaara, Shukaku, and the Kazekage stared at Kaze and Kyuubi in shock. Tsunade had a frown on her face before she said. "I should have killed that snake bastard a long time ago."

She looked over at Naruto and took the necklace off of her neck. Walking over to the boy she handed it to him saying. "This necklace once belonged to my grandfather, the First Hokage, I would like you to have it. I had forgotten why those I loved wanted to become Hokage. I will also look at your friend and I believe it is time I went home and faced my own demons."

Naruto took the necklace and, with a cheer, put it on. The Kazekage looked at his son then at the Konoha ninja and with a small smile said. "Would you do me the honor of eating with my family, all of my family, tonight?" This was met with cheers all around as Gaara looked at his father, the small spark of hope got a little bigger and a small piece of the doubt disappeared.

…end flashback…

Raiga chuckled under his breath as he remembered the expression on the Hokage's face when Tsunade had walked into his office and taken up a Konoha headband, joining the ranks of Konoha shinobi once again.

"Hey, Tou-san, if you don't hurry we're gonna leave you behind" yelled Ranmaru, causing his father to realize that he had been left behind as he contemplated the past.

"Coming!" he yelled, running to catch up with them.

End:

There you are, chapter thirteen. You find out how Ranmaru is now walking. It was Naruto's passion that woke Tsunade up and made her realize that she had been running away from her home. As for the right to kill, it's a demon thing, as for Kyuubi's parents… I mean at her age she should have them somewhere, right? So I gave her parents, they may or may not make an appearance in the story, I'm not sure yet.

Translations (now alphabetized for your convenience):

Arigato – means thank you

Baka – means stupid, dumb and the like -

Buta – means pig

Gaki – means brat

Gomen- means sorry

Hai – means yes

Kaa-san – same meaning as Okaa-san, but less formal, more like mom then mother while Okaa-san is more formal and more like mother then mom

Kaze – means wind

Konichiwa – a type of greating

Kunoichi – female shinobi

Ojii-san – means grandpa or old man

Okaa-san – same meaning as Kaa-san, but more formal, more like mother then mom, while Kaa-san is less formal and more like mom then mother

Onee-chan-okay so yeah I know it means sister… thanks to amin1-2-3 for correcting my spelling.

Onii-chan – means brother, changing chan to san mearly indicates more respect, and possibly an older sibling, nii is a shortened virsion of Onii with out the suffix like saying bro

Otou-san – same meaning as Tou-san, but more formal, more like father than dad, while Tou-san is less formal and more like dad then father

Tategami-lion

Teme – means basturd

Tou-san – same meaning at Otou-san, but is less formal, more like dad then father while Otou-san is more formal and more like father then dad

Yabun– means night

Yuuyake– means sunset

…did I forget some?

Okay, an update on chakra colors:

White–Human.

Blue–Angel.

Gold–Lion demon.

Red–Fox demon.

Lavender–Panther demon.

Black–Dragon.

Pink–Horse demon.

Dark green–Bat demon.

Silver–Wolf demon.

Orange–Monkey demon.

Brown–Deer demon.

Rust–Hawk demon.

Sand–Raccoon demon.

From my beta Ataraninja: I liked this chapter. Sasuke's black chakra was so scary, but awesome… yeah I like dragon… no love them! Ne wayz the flashback was very informative and not very depressing but ya know, I don't really fall for all the mushy stuff ne wayz.

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:

;laughs; That was the longest flashback I've ever seen! You just told a mini-story inside of a story. But it was very informative, I like that you've gotten Gaara separated from his demon too. Shukaku's male this time around I see. .

HNN: yeah I like to keep you guessing


	14. Graduation Time!

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Okay so here is GL chapter fourteen, it's a little boring to tell the truth but I felt it necessary. Hopefully the next chapter will be much better.

ANOUNCEMENT!: Okay, so I have two new story ideas, only problem is I kinda' promised my beta Ataraninja that I wouldn't post another story until RD (may or may not be out) had five chapters. Out. So that means that I have to wait until the one that goes out first has five chapters. Before I post the other so I'm putting it to the polls. Go to my profile now and find the place that says ATTENTION! VOTE HERE! Read it then come back finish the chapter. Put your vote in for that in your review, or you could just pm me, it's up to you. For Konaha the Other Village put in KOV, for Sisters put in S. Thank you for your time. 'bows' VOTING OVER

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters, I do own Kaze though, and Kyuubi's parents.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Writing.

Graduation Time! – Chapter Fourteen

Genma sighed, today was the day. It had been two years since the Uchiha massacre, since then Uchiha Sasuke had moved into the Uzumaki Tatagami household he had withdrawn slightly, but due to the influence of his new found family not nearly as much as he would have had he been alone.

"Alright class!" said Genma, getting everyone's attention. "Today is graduation day." He had to pause at this as the class erupted into cheers. Once they had settled down he continued. "I will call your name and put you in your teams. You will then be picked up by your new sensei."

Lifting a clipboard he began to read, finally coming to the important people. "Team two; Tategami Kaze, Kimimaro, and Momochi Haku." Said people just nodded, already aware of their team.

Genma cleared his throat. "Team three consists of Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Tsuchi Kin."

"Hell yeah!" yelled Tayuya, earning a bop on the head from Kaze for her language.

Rolling his eye's Genma continued until he go to the final team. "And finally, team nine consists of Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji. Become strong shinobi and make our village proud!" Genma finished.

The class waited impatiently as their sensei's began coming in to get them. The door opened and in walked one Zabuza. Looking over at his three students he said. "Team two get off your butts we have work to do!"

"Hai!" the three children echoed following him out.

Next up Ragai walked in. "Come on team three, lets go." The mentioned team got up and managed to leave the room without getting into a fight.

Later on a green spandex clad man walked in. _I feel sorry for the poor fools who get stuck with that atrocity, _thought Neji to himself.

"Yosh! I'm Mato Gai and team nine I am your sensei!" he said.

At this news Neji developed a twitch, Lee cheered, and Tenten… well Tenten was in shock. "Come my youthful students!' Gai continued.

"Yosh!" yelled Lee, following energetically. Neji slowly got to his feet and, walking over to Tenten, lead the shocked girl out of the classroom after their new sensei and teammate.

…two years later…

Naruto fidgeted as he waited for Iruka to call his name. "Uzumaki Tategami Naruto." Was heard. With a gulp Naruto got up and went into the test room.

"Okay Naruto, make three bunshin." said Iruka. Naruto took a deep breath as he put his hands together in a familiar sign.

"******Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" he muttered as three perfect copies of him popped into existence.

Iruka and his assistant, Mizuki, eyes widened. With a grin, Iruka tossed Naruto his headband. Naruto caught it and his eyes widened as Iruka put a new headband on his scared forehead. "My academy teacher gave me his when I graduated." Iruka said "And now I want you to have it." Iruka finished as Naruto's eyes watered slightly.

"Arigato, Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto, tying his new headband in place. _I'm glad Kaze-onee-chan found those old clan scrolls with the __**Kage bunshin jutsu**__ on them._ Naruto thought to himself as he left the room proudly showing off his new headband.

Entering the class Naruto was met with cheers from his friends at the sight of his new headband. "Let's go!" yelled Naruto. As the group raced out of the classroom it became obvious that the only parents there were those of children not associated with the Uzumaki Tategami. The large group split with everyone hurrying home. Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the Uzumaki Tategami house, racing in they quickly went to their rooms.

…backyard of Uzumaki Tategami house…

"More to the right!" yelled Haku as Zabuza and Raiga moved a table outside.

"Hey Kaze can you pass out from inhaling to much helium?" asked Kyuubi in a high pinched squeaky voice. Kaze looked up from where she was filling balloons with helium to stare at the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. Who, with a half shrunk balloon in hand, did indeed look close to passing out.

"Dadgum' it Kyu-chan! Stop sucking the helium out of the balloons!" Kaze huffed in exasperation as Kyuubi fell over, out cold.

"Higher!" yelled Tayuya from the ground up to Kimimaro and Kidomaru who were hanging a banner that read 'Congratulations Graduates!' Kidomaru grumbled as he and Kimimaro walked higher up the side of the side of the building (using chakra to stick to the wall of course… look Kidomaru really is a spider!)

Ridomaru was in the kitchen joined by Hyuga Hanabi, Inuzuka Hana, and Haku as she finished giving Zabuza and Raiga directions. Ridomaru sat on a chair mashing a big pot full of potatoes, his hair pulled back to keep it out of the food. Hana was slicing various meats to be put on the grill, her dog partners (did you know she has three?) having been locked in a bathroom due to repeated attempts at stealing meat. Hanabi was scooping ice cream into a large punch bowl, her hair also pulled up into a bun to keep it out of the way.

Haku removed a cake form the oven and sat it on a cooling rack set up and then, grabbing some table cloths, rushed back outside. Now the tables had been set up in a semi ring with several larger tables set against the house. As Haku began putting the tablecloths on the tables Zabuza began setting up the chairs, while Raiga was now being helped by Kimimaro in setting up a sound system.

Kidomaru had been sent to the kitchen to bring out the silverware (or plastic ware rather). Tayuya had hauled the still unconscious Kyuubi up to her room and was now helping Kaze put up the balloons.

Naruto and Sasuke finally came down, each in a dress kimono. Sasuke's was black with the Uchiha fan on the back while Naruto' s was in various shades of orange starting with light orange at his shoulders and ending at a dark reddish orange at his feet. Both boys had their headbands on.

Kaze looked over at them and said. "The others should be coming soon, go greet them."

"Hai," the boys chorused quickly doing so.

Finishing Kaze and Tayuya began setting up a huge grill as Ridomaru left the kitchen and set the now obvious potato salad on one of the larger tables. (yeah, I'm not Japanese so…)

As the doorbell rang Naruto opened the door to Hinata, her father, and Neji. "Konbanwa!" the boys chorused bowing. Hinata smiled at them causing them to blush as they took in her kimono. It was black silk with a soft iris pattern on the hem (bottom). The obo (bow at waist of kimono) was a darker lavender. Just for the night she wore her headband on her forehead.

"Hi, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." she said in a soft voice. Hiashi chuckled at the boys deepening blushes.

Shaking his head Naruto said. "This way please." as he lead them to the backyard. Soon the others associated with the Uzumaki Tategami began arriving with various family members.

Shino, in a plain grey kimono, Kiba in a dull red, Chioji in yellow, and Shikamaru in green. But Sakura and Ino made as big an impression as Hinata had. Ino's was black silk with a soft yellow daffodil pattern at the hem with her obo being a darker yellow. Sakura's was also black silk but with soft pink sakura petals at the hem and a slightly darker pink obo.

All of them wore their headbands on their foreheads to celebrate their graduation. As the celebration got underway the Hokage made an appearance, celebrating with the new generation of shinobi. When a large cake made its appearance there was a disturbance at the door.

Naruto looked up from his seat and frowned at the commotion. "Hokage-sama!." an ANBU yelled from the crowd. Silence filled the air (except the still playing music) as the man made his way to the sitting Hokage. "Hokage-sama!" the ANBU said again.

The Hokage nodded and said. "What's wrong?"

"Mizuki-san has stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing!" the ANBU said.

The atmosphere sparked to life as Sarutobi said. "All chunin and higher ranking ninja present follow me." looking around he received nods from those present before looking back at the ANBU and saying. "Gather all other chunin and higher rank shinobi and meet us outside of the Hokage tower." The ANBU nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

All business, the higher ranking shinobi followed the Hokage, leaving the younger children and new genin to mill about.

…next day…

Konoha was buzzing with the news at Mizuki's betrayal and eventual capture. As Naruto entered the class for the last time as a student he looked over at his friends and grinned as he took his seat, Sasuke following behind him. As Iruka entered the class the room settled down into silence.

Smiling he said. "I congratulate you all and am looking forward to seeing you move up through the ranks of shinobi. Now I will assign you to your teams and then we will break for lunch. When we return your new senseis will come and get you."

Taking a breath he began assigning teams. Naruto let his head drop as he dozed off only waking back up when he heard his name. "Team seven consists of Uzumaki Tategami Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Smirking Sasuke looked over at his best friend. "Make sure you don't get in my way, baka." the dark haired boy said.

Naruto scowled back before saying. "That's my line, teme!" before the two could get into a fight Sakura slammed her fist on the table in front of her causing it to shake.

"We just became a team and you two are already fighting!" she said, scowling them into submission.

Hinata giggled before saying in a soft voice. "I hope everyone is together." _I don't want to be on a team with someone I don't know, _she thought to herself.

Sakura looked over at her friend before saying. "I'm sure you will be paired with some of the others, don't worry, Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded and turned her attention back to Iruka who had just put Ino, Shikamaru, and Chioji on a team, much to Ino's dismay.

Hearing her name Hinata looked nervously at Iruka. "Team eight, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Abarame Shino." Iruka said causing Hinata to sigh in relief.

Sakura smiled and said. "See, I told you." Hinata nodded, a big smile on her face.

"Okay, everyone." said Iruka finishing up. "You are dismissed for lunch, be back by 1:30 to meet your new sensei." he ended causing the students to rush out of the class.

End:

There you go, I kinda' just skipped over the whole Mizuki thing. Next chapter we meet Kakashi for the first time, the question is how will he and the other new sensei's react to having students that have demonic characters and their histories? Please leave me a review regardless of whether or not the chapter is boring, I really look forward to your feedback.

Translations (now alphabetized for your convenience):

Arigato – means thank you

Baka – means stupid, dumb and the like -

Buta – means pig

Gaki – means brat

Gomen- means sorry

Hai – means yes

Kaa-san – same meaning as Okaa-san, but less formal, more like mom then mother while Okaa-san is more formal and more like mother then mom

Kaze – means wind

Konbanwa – means good evening, a type of greeting

Konichiwa – a type of greating

Kunoichi – female shinobi

Ojii-san – means grandpa or old man

Okaa-san – same meaning as Kaa-san, but more formal, more like mother then mom, while Kaa-san is less formal and more like mom then mother

Onee-chan-okay so yeah I know it means sister… thanks to amin1-2-3 for correcting my spelling.

Onii-chan – means brother, changing chan to san mearly indicates more respect, and possibly an older sibling, nii is a shortened virsion of Onii with out the suffix like saying bro

Otou-san – same meaning as Tou-san, but more formal, more like father than dad, while Tou-san is less formal and more like dad then father

Tategami-lion

Teme – means basturd

Tou-san – same meaning at Otou-san, but is less formal, more like dad then father while Otou-san is more formal and more like father then dad

Yabun– means night

Yuuyake– means sunset

…did I forget some?

Jutsu: Okay, so I have started using the original Japanese for jutsu so they will appear in Japanese in the chapter, however I will be listing them and translating them so everyone understands what they are.

**Bunshin no Jutsu** – means Clone/Split Body Skill, A jutsu that creates an illusionary clone of the user, in numbers of 1 or more. The Clone disappears after being struck with an attack, and can deal no damage. This jutsu is one of the basics, and required to pass the Shinobi Academy, these are the bunshin Iruka expected Naruto to create.

******Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**** – means **Shadow Clone Skill, A forbidden jutsu, that creates clones - which are not just plain illusions (like the normal bunshin no jutsu). Each clone is an exact replica of Naruto, capable of attacking. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear.

From my beta Ataraninja: I liked this chapter. One question, this is back to the normal time right? (the one in the first part of the manga) Yeah well I liked it and I thought it was cute that you made Sasuke and Naruto blush when Hinata appeared at the door. Hehe.

HNN: yep we are officially back to where the original started -

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:

;laughs; You just completely ignored Mizuki this time around. Yay, we're finally at the beginning! ;laughs; Loved the kimonos.

HNN: Arigato 'bows' I have always thought that black made bright colors pop even more and thought they'd be pretty (sexy really lol) and yeah truth is Mizuki isn't worth worrying about…at least in this story he wasn't lol


	15. Demons, Demons, and more Demons

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Here is chapter 15 I had a lota fun with this one lol, hope you guys and gals like reading it as much as I liked writing it…it should be noted that some characters are gona act a little (or a lot however you look at it) OC so please be gentle.

Voting for the new story is officially over - and the winner is…..Sisters look for it out now - Konoha the Other Village will be out soon so don't be sad if that's the one you wanted to read…I may even put it up when I post Sisters second chap if I feel like it…oh what the heck their both going out at once 'dances crazy like' I say give the people more fanfiction!...and pity my beta's people :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters, I do own Kaze though and Kyuubi's parents.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Writing

Demons, Demons, and more Demons – chapter 15

The group lounged on a roof eating as they waited for 1:30 to roll around. "So what do you think? Should we tell them right away or wait?" Naruto asked taking a gulp from his tea. Hinata surprisingly was the one to answer him.

"We should tell them right away, if we don't offer our trust how can they ever trust us?" she said a determined look on her once shy face. Sasuke looked up from his bento box and said "If they can not take the truth they are not worthy of teaching us."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said "Sure sure whatever you say oh honorable Uchiha-san." with a mock bow. Sakura rolled her eyes as the two boys began a glare match. With a sigh she looked at Ino and said "You are so lucky, Shikamaru-kun and Chioji-kun never fight."

"Darn right!" replied Ino enthusiastically pumping her fist into the air. "What a drag." said Shikamaru with a sigh sipping on his juice. "Munch" was all Chioji said or rather munched as he ate another bag of potato chips.

Hinata giggled as Sakura hit both Naruto and Sasuke over their heads ending the argument…for now anyway. "So we tell them?" asked Shino in a monotone. "OH HECK YEAH!" Kiba said visibly shaking with excitement.

"They are so gonna freak." said Chioji between munching. Sasuke smirked and said "Hai, but they won't underestimate us." Naruto did his impression of a maniacal laugh and said "This is gonna be fun!" Hinata giggled as Sakura rolled her eyes.

Looking at Ino the pink haired girl asked "Wanna trade?" Ino pulled off a wicked witch laugh and said "No, you can keep pretty boy and mister hyperactive. I'll happily stick with hungry boy and lazy butt."

Naruto glared at Ino and said "I don't appreciate that!" Ino laughed and said "Maybe but you know its true." at this Naruto crossed his arms and huffed. Hinata giggled again before looking at the sun.

Her eyes widened as she said "We're late!" Sasuke gagged on his drink as he looked up at the sun. "OH NO! We have to hurry!" Naruto shouted, jumping off the roof quickly followed by the others.

Racing into the classroom they found Iruka and the rest of the class waiting on them. As they milled at the door Iruka said "I remember saying 1:30, and the rest of the class obviously heard that as well. So the question is why you nine thought I said 1:50?"

"Heh heh….our bad." said Naruto as he and the others slowly took their seats. With a sigh of acceptance Iruka said "Okay now your sensei's will come and pick you up good luck on your next step as a ninja."

Not long after they took their seats jounin instructors began picking up their new students. When a man smoking a cigarette entered drawing the classes attention. Looking around the man said "Team eight, come with me." Ino then dragged Chioji and Shikamaru after the man as he left.

Next a red eyed women stepped into the room. With a smile she said "Team ten please follow me." Kiba practically jumped out of his seat as Shino reached out and, catching the other boys collar, prevented Kiba from impacting with the startled jounin.

Hinata giggled as Akamaru ran around Kiba's prone form (Shino stopped his momentum resulting in Kiba meeting the ground). Waving to Sakura, Hinata walked out of the door behind her slightly shocked sensei, quickly followed by Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru who was once again on top of Kiba's head.

Other jounin came and picked up their teams, and soon only team seven remained since Iruka had already gone home. "Begin!" Sakura yelled lowering her hand. Sasuke and Naruto stood across from each other the desks having been moved to clear a spot in the room.

As the two boys charged and began trading blows Sakura took a drink out of a water bottle she had as she followed the spar. Sweat was apparent on her brow and she was sporting several bruises and some cuts.

As the door to the room opened Sakura shouted out "MATCH END!" Both boys stopped, Naruto's fist was inches from Sasuke's face and Sasuke's foot was inches from Naruto's stomach. As a silver haired man stared in surprise, the boys straightened up.

As all three children took in the man with his headband over on one of his eyes the man blinked his one visible eye and said "Team seven I presume?" Sakura looked around the empty room and then looked at the man with a look that said, "That was a stupid question."

"Meet me on the roof." the man finally said disappearing with a swirl of leaves. Rolling his eyes Naruto said in an imitation of their sensei's voice "And by the way sorry I'm over four hours late, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" as he clasped his hands and fluttered his eyelashes.

Sasuke chuckled and Sakura groaned as they followed the still fluttering Naruto out of the classroom and up the stairs. Once on the roof the three took seat and waited for their new sensei to start.

The silver haired man eye smiled at them and said "Okay so introduce yourselves. Tell us your likes and goals." Sakura sighed and said "Why don't you start sensei, since we know each other already it seems appropriate."

Scratching his head the silver haired man said "I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes, and my goals are none of your business." As the three children sweat dropped Naruto started to say something only to find himself face first with the floor, Sakura's fist still hovering where his head had been.

Kakashi raised a brow as he caught Sakura mutter under her breath about "stopping him before he says something really stupid, like insulting a jounin" Clearing her throat Sakura began the speech that could possibly leave Kakashi shocked for the rest of his life.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I like talking with Ino-buta and Hinata-chan, and my goal is to become a specialist ANBU, as well as master my clan's horse demon heritage." Kakashi's one visible eye widened as Sasuke spoke up before Kakashi could say anything.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like tomatoes and training. My goal is to restore my clan to its original dragon status, and to claim my demonic kill." By this time Kakashi's eye was as big as a saucer as Naruto spoke up.

"HI! I'm Uzamaki Tategami Naruto, and I like sparing, gardening, and ramen! My goal is to clear Kyuubi-onee-chan's name, help show that not all demons are evil by revealing my own lion demon heritage, and become the greatest Hokage ever!"

By this time Kakashi was close to passing out from shock. As the three new genin looked on he stood on shaky legs and said in an equally shaky voice "Meet me tomorrow at seven at training ground seven." and with that he was off.

"Poor man." said Sakura. "I fell sorry for Ojii-san, with all the questions he's gonna be getting." said Naruto shaking his head sadly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said "Lets go." As they left the roof Sakura thought to herself _I wonder how the other sensei's reacted?_

…earlier that day with team eight…

Team eight had made their way to a grassy field and the three new genin were lounging in the grass. The man with the cigarette looked at them and said "I'm Sarutobi Asuma, I like smoking, and have reached my goal. Tell me your names, likes, and goals."

Ino gave him a big grin and said "Hiya! I'm Yamanaka Ino! My likes are working in my families flower garden, and flying (Asuma looks confused). And my goals are to teach others about demons, master my hawk demon heritage, and help my friends."

Asuma's eye twitched as Chioji stopped eating long enough to speak "I'm Akimichi Chioji, I like eating and relaxing with my friends. My dream is to be able to use my monkey demon heritage fully, and become a great ninja."

Asuma's mouth opened and his cigarette fell from it. As Shikamaru stood up and stomped it out he said with a sigh "What a drag, I'm Nara Shikamaru. I like watching clouds and taking care of my families deer heads. My goals are to retire early and marry a modest wife who doesn't mind the fact that I'm half deer demon."

Asuma gulped and said "Meet here tomorrow at eight am." and then disappeared mumbling about having to talk with his father. Ino smiled and said in a cheerful voice "Well that went better than I expected."

…earlier that day with team ten…

The red eyed woman had brought her new team to a small clearing near a stream and sat down in front of them with a smile. "Hello, I'm Yuhi Kurenai. I love eating dango with my good friend Anko-chan, and learning new genjutsu. My dream is to become the greatest genjutsu master ever. I'll be your sensei, please tell me your names, likes, and dreams." the women said giving them a big grin.

Kiba decided to go first "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Inuzuka Akamaru (he points to Akamaru who is sitting on his head). I like training with Akamaru here, and my friends. My goal is to teach my clan to unlock their wolf demon heritage and become pack alpha!" he said casing Kurenai to blink in surprise.

Shino decided to speak up and said "My name is Aburame Shino, I like training with my father, and my Kikai bugs. My goal is to improve my clan hive using my bat demon heritage."

Kurenai blinked twice as Hinata spoke up "My name is Hyuga Hinata, and I like being with my friends, training, and cinnamon rolls. My dream is to change my clan for the better, and be able to teach the rest of my clan of our panther demon heritage.

Kurenai blinked three times before a somewhat stressed smile crossed her face. "Okay then meet me at training ground eight tomorrow morning at 8:30. I have to go talk to Hokage-sama."

And with that Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of leaves with a dazed look on her face. "You thing she will be okay?" asked Hinata worriedly. "Yeah, Hokage-sama will explain it to her, and she is a ninja after all," replied Shino.

…Hokage's office current time…

Kakashi burst into the Hokage's office to find Kurenai and Asuma already sitting in front of the Hokage's desk a third chair was their waiting for Kakashi as the Hokage lounged behind his desk.

With a smile the Hokage said "Well Kakashi-san, about time you got here. We've been waiting for you, please take a seat." Nodding Kakashi took his seat. Looking at Kurenai and Asuma he said "Your students, too?"

When both nodded the three jounin turned their attention to the Hokage who had just lit up his pip. Taking a puff the Hokage said "You three are wondering about your new students claims of being part demon." when the jounin only nodded their agreement the Hokage sighed.

Taking a breath the Hokage began speaking "When Konoha was being founded a great demon war was going on in the demon forest." Looking at the three the Hokage continued "At this time two demon families moved to the outskirts of the newly formed village. One of these families is well known today, the other not nearly as much."

Taking another puff of his pipe the Hokage continued " The well known family is that of the Hyuga (the three jonin's mouths drop open…you cant really tell with Kakashi), but among the Hyuga only the clan head and heir are aware of their demonic heritage. The other family is that of the Tategami's."

As their brows furrowed in confusion the Hokage continued "The Tategami's became the village guardians, and with time their clan head became the one who we have known as the fourth Hokage."

Gasps were heard as the Hokage continued without stopping "Along with these two many other demons came, few brought their whole families, but as a result a great majority of Konoha's population have demonic heritage and are unaware of it."

The Hokage smiled at them and said in a cheerful voice "We Sarutobi's are related to the Akimichi through our monkey demon heritage!" which caused Asuma to fall out of his chair in shock.

The Hokage looked at Kakashi and Kurenai and said in an equally cheerful voice "You two probably have a demonic heritage as well. I suggest you go talk to Kyuubi-chan at the Uzamaki Tategami house, you might also want to ask her about that night!" and with that the Hokage showed the shocked jonin out of his office and sat down with a sigh.

The end:

lol I enjoyed writing this chapter…I'm still not sure about the next one yet though 'looks thoughtful' anyway I'll try and have this out before the end of February. Below are just some little facts that you might find helpful.

Why did the sensei's believe them so readily about their demonic heritages?...because they channeled some of their demonic chakra as they spoke to prove their point.

Ino and Sakura aren't fangirling over Sasuke cause he's their friend and they know him fairly well having been friends for so long.

Bento Box- basically a Japanese lunch box…but it looks a whole lot better than a normal lunch box -

For those who are wondering a monotone is when someone talks in the same flat voice no matter how they are feeling, its kinda creepy when you meet someone who speaks like that cause they generally have no clue 'shivers' had a girl like that in one of my classes in high school…it was weird when she gave speeches for the class…her eyes were saying excited…her voice said it didn't give a flyin flip.

Translations (now alphabetized for your convenience):

Arigato – means thank you

Baka – means stupid, dumb and the like -

Buta – means pig

Gaki – means brat

Gomen- means sorry

Hai – means yes

Kaa-san – same meaning as Okaa-san, but less formal, more like mom then mother while Okaa-san is more formal and more like mother then mom

Kaze – means wind

Kikai - means destruction

Konbanwa – means good evening, a type of greeting

Konichiwa – a type of greating

Kunoichi – female shinobi

Ojii-san – means grandpa or old man

Okaa-san – same meaning as Kaa-san, but more formal, more like mother then mom, while Kaa-san is less formal and more like mom then mother

Onee-chan-okay so yeah I know it means sister… thanks to amin1-2-3 for correcting my spelling.

Onii-chan – means brother, changing chan to san mearly indicates more respect, and possibly an older sibling, nii is a shortened virsion of Onii with out the suffix like saying bro

Otou-san – same meaning as Tou-san, but more formal, more like father than dad, while Tou-san is less formal and more like dad then father

Tategami-lion

Teme – means basturd

Tou-san – same meaning at Otou-san, but is less formal, more like dad then father while Otou-san is more formal and more like father then dad

Yabun– means night

Yuuyake– means sunset

…did I forget some?

From my beta Ataraninja: Yes, I also liked this chapter! I'm getting there HNN, I promise.

HNN: 'nods head' yeah for now anyway -' 'sigh' oh well KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK ATARA-CHAN!


	16. Family reunion part 1

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Okay so you will have to excuse any spelling errors as I just got my laptop back from the shop where they once again wiped my hard drive… and lo' and behold if I have no idea where my Microsoft Word Disc is, its… so sad… I'll probably wind up paying a fortune to get a new one. 'sigh' Anyway, I kinda' like this chapter, hope you enjoy it.

Voting for the new story is officially over-and the winner is… Sisters, look for it out now-Konoha the Other Village will be out soon so don't be sad if that's the one you wanted to read… I may even put it up when I post Sisters second chapter if I feel like it… oh, what the heck, their both going out at once. 'dances crazy like' I say give the people more fan fiction!… And pity my beta's people. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original Naruto characters, I do own Kaze though and Kyuubi's parents.

WARNING: mild language

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

**Jutsu**

Writing.

Family Reunion Part 1 - Chapter Sixteen

The Tategami Uzamaki house was unusually quiet as Zabuza, Haku, Kimimaru, Kaze, Kibimaru, Tayuya, Kin, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Ragai, Ino, Sakura, Kiba (and Akamaru of course), Chioji, Shikamaru, and Shino sat in the wide backyard as Ranmaru introduced his teammates to his extended friends and family.

...explanation...

Ranmaru's team had been formed with only two genin under one sensei. When the Hokage decided to place Ranmaru with them they were away on a mission. They just got back…

...back to story...

Ranmaru smiled nervously and said. "Everyone, these are my teammates Zaoldyeck Killua, and Freecss (pronounced Freaks by the way) Gon. And this is my new sensei Hisoka-sama."

One boy was smiling for all he was worth. His black hair defying gravity in ways not even the Uchiha clan had thought possible. His amber brown eyes sparkled with light. He is wearing a green long sleeve jacket with the cuffs rolled up and a pair of matching shorts. He wears laced up boots with his kunai holster on his right leg, and his headband tied around his forehead.

The other boy seemed more remote, his slate gray green eyes are almost cold. His shaggy silver hair frames an almost expressionless face. He wears a white sleeveless shirt, with a pair of baggy black shorts. On his feet he wears a pair of black ninja sandals, his kunai holster is on his right hip, his headband is tied around his right bicep, and oddly enough, strapped to his chain belt is a pair of yo yo's.

The sensei, however, was by far the strangest. His dull red hair is swept back and if he had bangs you would say his hair style was similar to Sasuke's. His narrow green eyes seemed to be laughing. Under his right eye a yellow star rests on his right cheek, under his left eye is a green teardrop. He wears only his half unzipped dark blue chunin vest on his torso, along with a pair of baggy gypsy style pants colored a pale blue. His feet are adorned with dark blue ninja sandals, on his right hip is his kunai holster and his headband rests around his neck.

"Hiyah!" said the black haired boy enthusiastically.

"Um… hello?" answered Kaze, somewhat hesitant.

The black haired one gave her a big grin and said. "Nice to meetcha! I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other now that Ranmaru-kun is on our team."

Finally getting up the nerve Sakura said. "Would you like to sit…" she trailed off, realizing that the whole group, save Ranmaru and his new team, were sitting on the grass.

The red haired man smiled and sat down, folding his left leg at the knee he propped his right leg up (left knee on ground, right foot flat on ground). As the man started to open his mouth the silver haired boy pointed at him and said. "One word about fruit, and I will shove this yo yo up your ass!"

The red haired man simply chuckled before saying. "Dear Killua, I believe you have confused our hosts."

Killua shook his head and said. "Doesn't matter, my threat still stands."

The black haired boy laughed. "Ah, come on Killua-kun, Hisoka-sensei isn't that bad."

Killua glared at the black haired boy. "You're too trusting, Gon-kun."

Gon frowned and said. "No, you're just too untrusting, Killua-kun!"

Hisoka shook his head. "Now now, no need to rush into a useless battle."

Killua glared at Hisoka and said. "So says the guy who let his opponent heal just so he could have an exciting battle."

Gon chose this moment to put in. "But a good fight is fun! Even you agree with that Killua-kun."

Killua sighed and said. "Do what you want." before he sat down.

"Don't mind if I do!" said Gon, flopping onto the ground.

Ranmaru laughed nervously as he too took a seat on the grass. As the groups stared at one another Kyuubi exited the house having just gotten back from her ANBU test. As she stepped outside and observed the group her eyes landed on Hisoka. "Oh great, that's just great." said Kyuubi with a huff as Hisoka laughed.

Naruto, ever curious, asked. "You know him, Kyu-onee-chan?"

Hisoka blinked and said. "Onee-chan is it?" before he began to chuckle, which quickly turned into full blown laughter… which, coming from Hisoka, had a tendency to be slightly scary. Gon and Killua edged away from their seemingly demented sensei.

Kyuubi sighed and said. "Hai… unfortunately he's my older brother…my Aniki (elder brother)."

"You have an Aniki?" asked Kaze, dumbfounded.

Kyuubi nodded and said. "Hai, he's kind of the black sheep of the family. He's a little… demented."

Hisoka pulled himself together and said. "Is that anyway to talk about your Aniki? After all, I have been taking care of this village for you for the past thirteen years, dear Onee-chan."

Kyuubi blinked and asked. "You have?"

Hisoka smirked and nodded. "Hai, our dear Okaa-san was so distraught over your sealing that I felt it prudent to protect the village."

Kyuubi sighed and said. "I really should contact Otou-san and Okaa-san."

Hisoka nodded. "Indeed you should."

"So… you're Kyu-onee-chan's Aniki?" asked Naruto, looking at Hisoka.

With a smile Hisoka nodded. Naruto got up and, walking over to Hisoka, said; "Welcome to the family Aniki." with a big goofy grin on his young face.

Hisoka grinned back and stood up. As he patted Naruto on the head he grinned and said. "Nice to meet you Onii-chan."

Killua was inspecting Kyuubi who was not appreciating the attention. "Okay kid, what is it?" Kyuubi finally asked with a huff.

Killua blinked and said. "Just checking, you seem too normal to be related to Hisoka-sensei."

Hisoka put a hand over his heart and said. "You wound me Killua-kun."

Killua rolled his eyes and said. "Oh spare me." Before the strange introductions could go any further three strong charka signatures drew near.

Kyuubi frowned and said. "I knew it! He leaves me the dirty work." Just then Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai appeared in the backyard in a swirl of leaves.

Hisoka raised his hand and said. "Yo!"

Kakashi blinked and said. "Hisoka-san, what are you doing here?"

Hisoka smiled and said. "Just catching up with my Onee-chan."

Kurenai frowned and said. "You have a Onee-chan?"

Hisoka grinned. "Hai."

When the tattooed jonin didn't put forth any new information Asuma turned to the large group and said. "My Otou-san told us you could get us up to date on the village's more… demonic side."

Kaze sighed and said. "So you want the story?"

Kakashi nodded and said. "Hai, that would be preferable."

Kaze sighed and once again told her family history, much to the shock of Ranmaru's new teammates, who weren't expecting to hear of betrayal.

By the time Kaze and Kyuubi had both explained the entire story to the three… well four really, jonin and the two new genin could only stare at the two young girls before them in shock. Hisoka laughed and said. "Ah, a Onee-chan after my own heart."

Kyuubi scowled and said. "That is nothing to be proud of."

Gon frowned before saying. "But wanting to protect your friends is a good reason."

"To decimate over half a village?" asked Shikamaru.

Gon nodded and said. "If the village is attacking your friend then yes!"

Killua sighed and said. "Don't bother, once he's made up his mind he won't change it."

"So." said Kyuubi, turning her attention back to the group of shocked jonin. "I'm assuming you two want to know if you have a demonic heritage?"

Kakashi cleared his throat and said. "I'm not sure really, but I suppose it would be prudent to know." Kurenai slowly nodded her head in agreement.

Kyuubi sighed and said. "Two weeks."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and asked. "Two weeks for what?"

Hisoka laughed and said. "In exactly two weeks there will be a full moon."

Kyuubi nodded and said. "Hai, and I need the energy of the full moon to reveal any demonic heritages you may have."

Kurenai gulped and said. "Two weeks huh? Maybe by that time I will have adjusted to having demonic students."

Hinata gave her a small smile and said. "I'm sure your up to it, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai returned Hinata's smile and said. "Arigato Hinata-chan, I'm sure you're right."

Hisoka stood up and said. "Well, then I suppose we should properly introduce ourselves to each other."

Naruto frowned and said. "Properly?"

Hisoka smiled and said. "Hai, the traditional demonic way. I will go first."

Bowing Hisoka said. "I am Byakko Hisoka, first born of Yabun, and Yuuyake Byakko. My heritage is that of a fox demon."

"Me next!" exclaimed Gon happily as he stood up and bowed saying. "I am Freecss Gon, first born son of Freecss Ging (pronounced Jin). My heritage is that of a lion demon."

Naruto gasped and said. "You're a lion demon?"

Gon smiled and said. "Hai, I am."

Killua sighed as he stood up and, with a bow, said. "I am Zaoldyeck Killua, third born son of Silva, and Kikyou Zaoldyeck. My heritage is that of a leopard demon."

Kyuubi stood and bowed saying. "I am Byakko Kyuubi. Third born child of Yabun, and Yuuyake Byakko. My heritage is that of a fox demon."

Kaze stood up and, with a bow, said. "I am Uzamaki Tategami Kaze. I am the first born child of Minato and Kushina Uzamaki Tategami. My heritage is that of a lion demon and an angel."

...and they continued on like this until everyone was properly introduced…So I skipped…Did you really want me to go over everyone's name and parents?…DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY OC'S WOULD RESULT FROM THAT? 'shakes head' Okay back to the story…

"FINALY!" said Naruto. "Hey, Gon-kun?" the energetic blond asked.

"Hai, Naruto-kun?" Replied Gon.

"You're a lion demon, right?" the energetic blond asked.

Gon nodded and said. "Hai, I am."

Naruto grinned and asked "You have a pride?"

Gon nodded and said. "Hai, my family and my friends make up my pride. Even though other then my otou-san, aunt, and one of my friends I'm the only lion demon."

Naruto smiled and said. "So you know about lion demon traditions?" Gon looked confused but nodded anyway. Naruto grinned and said. "My Otou-san and Okaa-san died right after I was born. So neither Kaze-onee-chan nor myself know much about lion demons. So, I was wondering if you could maybe teach us?"

Gon gave Naruto a big grin and said. "Hai, sure!"

The End:

Okay, so you must be thinking I just made up three OC's… Okay, so their a little OCC but…they are not OC's… they are from another manga/anime called HunterXHunter… Yeah, I mixed two manga/anime's… its called slight crossover… not a whole one by any means, you won't be finding any fox bears here… Although I do like the HxH fox bears, big and cuddly and vicious, lol. I did take liberties with their outfits though so yeah. 'shrugs'

Okay translation time once again… Oh joy (now alphabetized for your convenience):

Aniki – big brother

Arigato – means thank you

Baka – means stupid, dumb and the like -

Buta – means pig

Byakko-white (or spiritual) fox… This one is brand new… Had to give Kyuubi a last name… and yes I know that Kyuubi is actually a title… but I like the way it sounds so there!

Gaki – means brat

Gomen- means sorry

Hai – means yes

Iie-means no… Did I even use iie in this chapter?bb2: no, no you didn't.

Kaa-san – same meaning as Okaa-san, but less formal, more like mom then mother while Okaa-san is more formal and more like mother then mom

Kaze – means wind

Kikai - means destruction

Konbanwa – means good evening, a type of greeting

Konichiwa – a type of greating

Kunoichi – female shinobi

Ojii-san – means grandpa or old man

Okaa-san – same meaning as Kaa-san, but more formal, more like mother then mom, while Kaa-san is less formal and more like mom then mother

Onee-chan-okay so yeah I know it means sister… thanks to amin1-2-3 for correcting my spelling.

Onii-chan – means brother, changing chan to san mearly indicates more respect, and possibly an older sibling, nii is a shortened virsion of Onii with out the suffix like saying bro

Otou-san – same meaning as Tou-san, but more formal, more like father than dad, while Tou-san is less formal and more like dad then father

Tategami-lion

Teme – means basturd

Tou-san – same meaning at Otou-san, but is less formal, more like dad then father while Otou-san is more formal and more like father then dad

Yabun– means night

Yuuyake– means sunset

…I think that's everything… Let me know if I didn't explain something you wanted to know, 'k?

Alright that's it for this chapter, hope you liked it-please leave me a review, ja ne for now… Oh and after each sentence Hisoka ends with a heart, spade, diamond, or club… but I couldn't get the site to let me do anything like that so yeah, just imagine them.

From my beta Ataraninja: I liked the chapter. Do we meet the second son of Yabun and Yuuyake Byakko in the next chap? And I didn't realize that Kyuubi was a title. I guess it's cause they never call him/her (depends on which story you go by) by any thing else. Well, I liked the chapter, thought Killua's last name is too hard to pronounce, and liked the mix of personalities for Ranmaru's team. L8er!

HNN: lol I know what you mean….i just call him Killua -

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:

Oh no! A mini crossover? ;panics; I don't even know anything about HXH! ;hopes I don't need to; Lovely conversation though, fun to read. :D

HNN: no no you don't have to know anything about HxH its okay lol ummmm I'm sorry?...it gets worse..hehehe…


	17. Family reunion part 2

Guardian Lion

Guardian Lion

Intro:

FINALLY! Okay, so it has been way too long since I updated… I blame HKC… I spent over one month on its chapter… Stupid writer's block, I'd sit down and try to write and five minutes later, after erasing the two paragraphs I had written that were all wrong, I'd give up for a while… This chapter has been done since… June… Yeah, why can't I just update them one at a time like normal authors?… Sometimes I make me sad. :( Anyway, I like this chapter even though keeping track of everything in this story is getting complicated.

Okay, so in this story the nation of the elements (which is what I'm calling the land of Naruto :)) is off the coast of Africa… And they are completely cut off from the outside world… For some reason that I can't think of right now. :) Also, as of right now Kaze is fourteen and Naruto is ten. (see notes at end of first chapter… Says start academy at eight, graduate at ten, so yeah). At the bottom I will list everyone's ages, if you're interested… Okay, so yeah, it will be more of a reference for me when I need to look back.

Now a message to my reviewers:

Dragon Man 180: I shall try to keep everyone straight, although explaining the HxH character attacks as jutsu's and chakra will take some thinking on my part.

Vld: I'm working on it-lol… But this story seems to be taking on a mind of its own, no telling when they might pop up-… or where for that matter.

Disclaimer: I own the land of the badgers!… So there!… Don't own Naruto though. :(

Key:

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

Writing.

Family Reunion Part Two–Chapter Seventeen

It had been two weeks since the new genins had shocked their sensei's and met Ranmaru's new team. Since then Naruto had talked to Gon for hours at a time, soaking up his lion demon heritage like a sponge.

Now the group was gathered in the Uzumaki Tategami backyard (Ranmaru's team was gathered there as well) under the full moon waiting for it to reach its peak. Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai milled about nervously, waiting for the moment to arrive. With a sigh Kyuubi stood up and, looking at Kakashi and Kurenai, said. "Its time."

With a gulp, the cyclopean jounin and the red eyed jounin watched as the moon turned a bloody red before a hazy mist formed in the spot directly under it.

Naruto gave the two a smile before saying. "We'll do it first so you relax." and with that he stepped through the mist, followed by his fellow genin plus Kyuubi and Hisoka (this time they all simply assume their hybrid forms so that those like Naruto have two legs, tails, and ears… So I felt like changing it… So what? :P) leaving Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai to stare in mild shock at the various changes their students and friends underwent.

With a gulp Asuma stepped through first, coming out with a pair of monkey ears and seven matching tails, much to his surprise. Turning to face Kakashi and Kurenai, Kyuubi said. "You two are up next."

Kakashi took a shaky breath before stepping forward and passing through the mist, coming out the other side with silver wolf ears and eight silvery wolf tails. Kiba howled his excitement as he gave Kakashi a toothy grin. When Kakashi growled at the younger wolf demon he looked surprised at the dominant gesture.

Hinata gave Kurenai a shy grin before saying. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai squared her shoulder before stepping through the mist. Gasps were heard as she emerged with six swirling black tails tipped in white. Atop her head a pair of black pointed ears tipped in white (…Hisoka has dull red fur and, since I seem to have overlooked it, both Hisoka and Kyuubi have white tipped tails and ears) swerved to take in the new sounds that her enhanced hearing picked up.

Kurenai blinked and asked. "I'm part fox demon?"

Hisoka chuckled and said. "Hai, it would seem so."

Kurenai gulped before looking at her team of genin and saying. "So how about we teach each other? I'll teach you how to be good shinobi, and you teach me how to use this heritage of mine to protect the village?"

Hinata gave Kurenai a big grin before saying. "Hai, that sounds good to me."

Kiba waged his tail and said. "OH YEAH! LET'S ROCK!" Kakashi growled again giving the younger wolf a warning. In response Kiba sulked, sticking his tongue out at Kakashi when the cyclopean jounin turned away.

Kyuubi cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention to her. "I will now be using the moon to summon my parents. I ask that everyone be on their best behavior." Before anyone could say anything the tips of Kyuubi's tails began to glow a faint red color as she looked at the red moon, her eyes seemed to glaze over as a strange pulse emitted from her. The mist seemed to convulse and condense before a pop was heard and the mist disappeared leaving behind a man and woman in its wake.

The man has short cropped (ends at his chin) silver hair hanging loose around his face. His eyes shin a brilliant green as he looks over the group before him. He wears a dress black suit with a gold button up shirt under his jacket, along with black dress shoes.

The woman has vibrant red, slightly curly, hair. Her eyes are a soft blue. She wears a dress that's violet in color. The neck line plunges in a dramatic 'v' with her long sleeves being loose and flaring. It synchs at her waist before the loosely flaring skirt ends just below her knees. On her feet is a pair of strapped gold high heals that match the gold necklace and earrings she wears.

Looking around the two of them seemed shocked at first before their eyes landed on Kyuubi. With a gulp Kyuubi bowed and said. "Konichiwa otou-san, okaa-san… Gomen for not contacting you sooner."

The woman narrowed her eyes before saying. "I'm very disappointed in you, Kyuubi." Kyuubi looked down under her mother's gaze ashamed, before feeling arms wrap around her. The woman hugged Kyuubi for all she was worth as a tear tracked down her cheek. "If you ever disappear like that again, I swear I will engage you to a badger demon!" the woman said, stepping back and looking down at her daughter.

Kyuubi gasped and said. "It's alright, okaa-san, really. I won't be disappearing again."

The woman chuckled and said. "Hai, I know Kyu-chan."

The man grinned at the antics of his wife before saying. "Mah, mah, now then, Hisoka-kun. Let's talk about you finding a suitable mate."

Hisoka raised a brow and said. "Ah, otou-san, once again the same conversation."

The man nodded sagely and said. "Mah, it's because your mother is always complaining about not having any grandchildren yet."

Hisoka laughed and said. "Okaa-san will have to wait; I'm not ready to settle down just yet." The woman released Kyuubi and, taking a step back, turned to face Hisoka.

Placing her hands on her hips the woman glared at Hisoka before saying. "Hisoka Meimu Byakko. You are five thousand and two years old! You need to find a mate and give me some grandchildren."

Most of the group stared in shock at the woman's announcement of Hisoka's age while Hisoka frowned.

"Mah, mah, Yuuyake, we have two other kits. If Hisoka never mates, one of the other two will. You will get your grandchildren, just be a little patient." the man said, smiling at his wife.

Yuuyake turned on him and said. "We have a three thousand and twenty seven year old son who was stupid enough to almost get himself killed and is now living as an eighteen year old human." Advancing Yuuyake stabbed her finger at the man before continuing. "Our youngest is sixteen! Yabun you are well aware that I don't want to wait for another hundred years before I have grandchildren!"

Yabun rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously before saying. "Mah… come on Yuuyake, my love, if you desired we could always have another kit." Yuuyake cuddled up to Yabun and, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaned up to kiss her husband.

"Alright, okay, that's enough!" Kyuubi quickly said, breaking the two love birds apart before anything too embarrassing.

Yuuyake reluctantly broke away from Yabun and smiling up at him said. "I might just have to take you up on that offer."

Yabun's eyes sparkled as he said "Mah, mah, I will be happy to oblige you anytime my love."

Before Yuuyake could respond, Kyuubi said, "Uhhhhhhh, not here you won't." causing her parents to chuckle at her embarrassment. Naruto was watching the fox rulers with an intense gaze. He laughed when Kyuubi's parents embarrassed her, a smile forming on his face.

Kaze glanced at her brother and, with a smile, said. "Nice, isn't it?"

Naruto glanced at his sister before looking back to Yuuyake and Yabun and saying. "Yeah… Hey, Kaze-onee-chan, were okaa-san and otou-san like that?"

Kaze blinked at the sudden question as sadness filled her gaze. With a sigh she too looked at the happily married couple before answering Naruto. "Hai, onii-chan, they were."

"So you two are the children of Minato and Kushina, huh?" asked Yabun, shocking Naruto and Kaze as he turned his now piercing gaze upon them.

Kaze nodded as Naruto gulped and said, "Hai, Byakko-sama."

Yabun suddenly smiled before saying, "Mah, your parents were the good sort. Had a chat with them after Kyu-chan met Kaze-chan."

Naruto blinked while Kaze's eyes widened at this revelation. Yabun gave them a big grin and said. "Mah, mah, just Yabun-san will do. And if you like Yuuyake and I could adopt you two."

Naruto rapidly shook his head before saying, "No offense, but if my last name gets much longer I'm gonna' be accused of making stuff up."

Yuuyake laughed and said. "Well, I suppose that settles that conversation." as she cuddled with Yabun.

Kyuubi had a frown in place before saying. "Onii-san is living as an eighteen year old human?"

Yuuyake turned her attention back to her daughter and said. "Hai, he is actually a half demon now since he used **Kousei**."

Yabun chuckled before saying. "Mah, and has he ever changed? He just got through fighting in Makai's tournament to see who would be the new king."

Naruto looked confused before asking. "Makai?"

Yabun nodded and said. "Yes Makai. In demon world (please ignore the fact that Makai can be translated to mean demon world... lets just say that the people/demons of Makai think of themselves as better then the rest of demon world because the rest of demon world never tried to take over the human world… go figure) there are four major continents, the land of Hisui Ha, Akayoru, the kingdom of Ginkoori, and Makai."

Yuuyake grinned and took over for her husband. "Makai was previously divided into three sections. Each with its own ruler. But when one of the three died it was decided that a tournament would be held."

Yabun grinned as he picked up the story once more. "This tournament was to decide who would rule all of Makai. The winner is a good sort, so I don't disapprove their methods, for now at least."

Yuuyake smiled before adding. "We rule the fox demons in the kingdom of Kinome, which is a part of the continent Hisui Ha. All of Hisui Ha is populated by other animalistic demons, and it is divided into the fox, wolf, badger, lion, hawk, horse, panther, and bat."

Hisoka laughed and said. "That's not to say the other animalistic demons aren't there. They just live in portions of a kingdom and are ruled by the kingdom ruler."

Naruto looked thoughtful before asking. "What are the other three continents divided into?"

Yabun looked at him and smiled before saying. "Makai was divided into three regions, but isn't anymore as I mentioned earlier. Akayoru is divided into the dominant dragon kingdom of Tsukiyo, then the vampires rule the land of Yozora, and lastly the weres control the land of Kuuchuu. Ginkoori, like Makai is under one ruler."

Naruto nodded as he processed this new information. Kyuubi, who had been thinking, looked at Yuuyake and asked. "So okaa-san… where exactly is Onii-san?"

Yuuyake sighed and, looking at her youngest child, said. "Of all the places he could have wound up in, it was Japan… JAPAN! Where the Reikai is set up!" shaking her head sadly.

Naruto looked to Yuuyake and asked. "What's Reikai?"

The End:

Tada! There it is, in all its shining glory… Is it going to get complicated in here?… For me yes, I have to keep everyone straight and not mixed up… For you?… I hope not… Okay, so I took some liberties here and changed up some things. I'll explain it more later… Although I'm betting that if I were to explain it more in-depth I wouldn't surprise many… But for those who would be surprised, I will refrain and make those explanations next chapter (hopefully).

Some acceptable explanations:

Kakashi's reaction to Kiba's smart mouthing: wolves live by the code that the dominate rules, Kiba's smart mouth (unintentional though it was) was a sort of dominance challenge and well… Kakashi definitely kicks Kiba's butt.

Why the heck does Yabun keep saying Mah?… It's his accent, he's from Kinome and speaks with the native accent, Yuuyake is actually from the elemental lands, therefore no funny accent. The kids don't have the accent because well, Hisoka is five thousand and two years old… He only has an accent when he wants one (or gets really emotional over something), Kyuubi was sealed at four so no accent for her.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Okay, on to the translations!… I know, I know…(now alphabetized for your convenience):

Akayoru-Bloody Night

Ginkoori-Silver Ice

Gomen-Sorry, means sorry

Hai-Yes… Sure I put that in here somewhere.

Hisui Ha-Jade Leaf

Kinome-Leaf Bud

Konichiwa-Hello…

Kuuchuu-Sky

Meimu-Illusion… Just decided to give it to Hisoka for a middle name… Oh come on, you know when your mom is really ticked when she uses your middle name.

Okaa-san-Mother… Why am I going over this one?

Onee-chan-Sister… Haven't I explained this?

Onii-chan-Brother… Well, maybe not this one.

Otou-san-Father… And again why?

Tsukiyo-Moonlit night

Yozora-Night sky

Now to the age list:

Shikamaru-14

Sasuke-14

Sakura-14

Gon-14

Killua-14

Naruto-14

Ino-14

Shino-14

Hinata-14

Kiba-15

Chioji-15

Haku-17

Kimimaru-17

Kaze-16

Kyuubi-16

Kakashi-248

Asuma-29

Kurenai-29

Hisoka-5002

Unknown brother-3027actual age, 18human age

Yuuyake-Ummm, some where in the 7000, she won't tell me exactly.

Yabun-7945… He doesn't care who knows his age… Rumor has it, he and Yuuyake have been married for 6900 years… That's what I call love.

Original Jutsu corner:

**Kousei-**Rebirth-Basically it takes a demon and places them in a human womb where they will then mature until they are born as a part of the human family, this idea was also taken from Yu Yu Hakusho. This jutsu can be used at any time but is mainly used by young demons who no longer have anyone to protect them and can not stay in demon world unless they want to die, or seriously wounded demons who are desperate… This jutsu was created for Sisters and since they didn't name what he actually did, I decided to just use this jutsu here… Gomen.

Okay, I think that's everything… Tell me if I missed something or you don't understand something. :)

From my beta Ataraninja: I liked the chapter although reading over the first part is like a major case of dejavu since you had me read it at your house.

HNN: 'looks innocent' I have no idea of what your talking about 'begins to whistle as walks away'

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:

OMG, I CAUGHT THE KURAMA REFERENCE!! ;takle/glomps you; GIVE ME KURAMA APPEARANCE!! ;calms down; YYH cross too? Wow, this story is going to drive you crazy…

HNN: 'holds finger up to lips' shhhhhhhh it's a secret lol


	18. Lets get 'Serious'

Guardian Lion

Intro:

HA! Bet you weren't expecting it this soon were you?… well miracles do happen folks and inspiration has been in excess with me of late so here you go GL chapter 18 I really had fun writing it hope you like it as much as I do!

Now a message to my reviewers:

Dragon Man 180: Thanks a bunch :) I thought it was a nice twist.

Disclaimer: I own the 'serious' face… that's it, that's all, nothing more…

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

Writing

Let's get 'Serious' – Chapter 18

Recap:

Naruto nodded as he processed this new information. Kyuubi, who had been thinking, looked at Yuuyake and asked. "So Okaa-san… where exactly is Onii-san?"

Yuuyake sighed and, looking at her youngest child, said. "Of all the places he could have wound up in, it was Japan… JAPAN! Where the Reikai is set up!" She shook her head sadly.

Naruto looked to Yuuyake and asked. "What's Reikai?"

Story Start:

"Reikai, or spirit world, is where human souls go to be judged. Reikai is ruled by that pompous Enma," Yuuyake said, rolling her eyes.

"That pompous bigot decided long ago to only recognize Makai as demon world, that the rest of us weren't worthy of recognition," Yuuyake continued with a huff.

"Mah, that's because they fear the rest of demon world. Makai's population mainly consists of D rank demons with only a handful of upper class demons thrown in," added Yabun with a smirk.

Naruto cocked his head and asked, "What do you mean by D rank?"

Yuuyake smiled at the blond and said, "Not all demons have tails so it is more common to use an alphabetized ranking system. It goes from E to S, with E being like a no tail demon and thus generally not considered a demon at all, and S being considered the most powerful of demons comparable to a nine tail or higher." (E to S with the number of tails equal to them listed at bottom).

"Oh," replied Naruto thoughtfully. Tapping his chin the blond said, "Why don't we go meet our Jikei (second elder brother)?"

Kaze blinked and said, "Naruto-kun it's not that easy."

Naruto scrunched up his face and said, "Sure it is. We just ask Hokage-ojii-san for a mission to Japan."

Kyuubi chuckled as Sasuke shook his head and said, "Oh sure baka, that'll work."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and said, "It wouldn't hurt to ask right?"

Yuuyake smiled at the energetic blond and ruffled his hair before saying, "Well if you do find him call us okay?"

Naruto cocked his head and said, "How? It'll be another month before the next full moon."

Yabun smirked and motioned for Naruto to come to him. Naruto stood in front of the Kitsune king and suddenly felt a little nervous. Yabun tilted Naruto's head to the side and said, "Mah mah, don't move."

Naruto gulped before saying, "Ow!" and slapping a hand to his right ear. Yabun smacked Naruto's hand away and said, "Mah, Leave it be, you asked and I merely delivered."

Naruto scowled and asked, "Yeah I asked how we're supposed to contact you, and you put an earring in my ear. That just makes a whole bunch of sense."

Yabun chuckled and said, "Mah, well I figured your sister wasn't out to get as mad at me for piercing your ear as she would have been if I had given you a tattoo."

Kaze, who had been gearing up to lecture the fox demon about the earring, hummed and crossed her arms before saying, "Well you might as well explain what it does."

Yabun bowed his head slightly in the elder Tategami's direction before turning back to Naruto and saying, "Mah, normally you would have to go through training and sign a contract to summon, but this takes out those two necessities."

Smirking, Yabun cocked his head to the left and showed Naruto an earring he was wearing before continuing, "Mah, this is the Byakko family crest. Your earring is an exact match for it. In it is stored a specific amount of chakra."

With a foxy grin, the silver-haired man continued, "Mah mah, all you have to do is swipe some chakra laden blood on it to summon myself. I can get Yuuyake there from that point."

"Ohhhhhhhh… well you could have warned me," grumbled Naruto, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Hinata couldn't contain her giggle at the blond's antics. When Naruto frowned at her and said, "I know, it looks cheesy." She blinked in surprise.

"Iie… Naruto-kun I think it's nice," the Hyuga heiress replied, looking down.

Naruto blinked and asked, "Really?"

With a slight blush Hinata nodded and said, "Hai."

Naruto gave her his trademark grin and said, "Well, if you say so it must be true."

This resulted in Hinata 'eeping' and blushing brightly as she twiddled her fingers. Yabun chuckled at their antics as he looked at the gathered children. "A house full of kits… what do you think darling?" The silver haired fox demon asked looking at his wife.

Yuuyake blushed and, with a giggle, said, "It could be nice my love."

Yabun's face broke into a sexy grin as he made his way over to her. "See you later kits." Yabun said wrapping his arms around Yuuyake as the two of them disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

…two weeks later…

Team seven scowled at the evil cat that had once again been their bane as they handed it over to its squealing owner. As they entered the assignment room Naruto looked at his teammates and asked with a pleading voice, "Can I ask him now? We've been doing missions for two straight weeks now!"

Kakashi sighed and said, "Go ahead Naruto-kun, but I doubt he'll approve of it."

The Hokage looked at them curiously and said, "Ask me what?"

Naruto cleared his throat and, drawing himself up, turned on his 'serious' face. This consists of him standing with his feet together, shoulders straight, hands clasped behind his back, and his eyes facing straight ahead, his face a study of seriousness.

"Hokage-sama, myself and team seven would like to request a mission to Japan. That is if one is available Hokage-sama!" Naruto said, never blinking as he stared straight ahead.

Iruka, at the Hokage's side, blinked at this unusual behavior in his former student and said in a confused voice, "Japan?"

Never blinking Naruto said, "Hai, Iruka-sensei."

The Hokage finally blinked and, cocking his head, said, "I might consider your request if you were to inform me of your reasons for making such a request."

Nodding briefly Naruto explained. "Hokage-sama, it has come to our attention that my aneue (older sister) has another aniki (elder brother), a Jikei, other than Hisoka-aniki."

Continuing to stare straight ahead Naruto continued, "This Jikei is rumored to be in Japan. I would like the opportunity to search for him. That is, Hokage-sama, after any assigned missions are completed."

Raising a grey eyebrow the Hokage asked, "I thought you said yourself as well as team seven desired this mission?"

Naruto gave another short nod before replying, "Hai, Hokage-sama I did. The remainder of my team has given myself their support in this."

The Hokage looked to Kakashi in question at Naruto's words. Kakashi drew himself to attention and, with a curt nod to Sakura and Sasuke causing them to do the same, spoke. "Hai, Hokage-sama we have given our support."

The Hokage clasped his hands in front of him, placing his elbows on the desk. The Hokage looked at team seven with a thoughtful look on his face. Closing his eyes and nodding the Hokage looked at team seven with all seriousness on his wrinkled face.

"There is one such mission available; however, this mission is a B-rank one," the Hokage said.

Iruka looked ready to burst, but held his tongue, trusting his Hokage to know what was best. The Hokage looked over team seven once more and said, "Due to the level of the mission, it will be a joint one."

Kakashi nodded and said, "That is acceptable Hokage-sama. My team is still inexperienced and we would appreciate any other team you wished to put us with."

The Hokage nodded his acceptance of Kakashi's words and, taking out a sheet of paper, wrote something down on it. Once he had finished he motioned for an ANBU. As one of the elite ninja appeared beside the Hokage, the old man handed him the note.

"Deliver this at once," Sarutobi said in all seriousness.

With a nod the ANBU disappeared. The Hokage drew out some papers and began filling them out. Shortly after the ANBU left the door to the mission assignment room was thrown open.

"YOSH! HOKAGE-SAMA! YOU REQUESTED MY TEAM'S IMMEDIATE PRESENCE!" shouted the green clad man in the door.

Kakashi's visible eye twitched, but other than that he stayed at attention determined to show the Hokage that he was serious about this mission. The Hokage nodded and said, "Hai, Gai-san please come in."

"YOSH!" exclaimed Gai leading his team into the room to stand beside team seven.

Just looking at the attitude of the two teams made their differences obvious. Team seven stood at attention, all of them having taken up Naruto's 'serious' face. With the three genin standing in front of their sensei with Naruto on the far right, Sakura in the middle, and Sasuke on the far left.

In contrast, team Gai stood at various states. Gai was excitedly standing in front of his team with Lee mimicking him to the jonin's rear right. Tenten, looking exasperated at the antics of her sensei and green clad teammate, stood at her sensei's rear middle. Lastly, Neji had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Lee, stood to Gai's rear left side.

The Hokage looked over the two teams with a critical eye before saying, "Team seven, consisting of jounin Hatake Kakashi, genin Tategami Uzamaki Naruto, genin Haruno Sakura, and genin Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hai!" replied team seven never blinking.

Turning to look at Gai's team the Hokage continued, "Team nine consisting of jonin Maito Gai, genin Rock Lee, genin Odanga Tenten, and genin Hyuga Neji."

"YOSH!" replied Gai as Lee cheered, Tenten sighed, and Neji hn'd in response to the Hokage.

Nodding the Hokage began to speak, "Your two teams will be working together to complete a B-rank mission."

Looking once more at team seven, the Hokage said, "Since this was your request I expect you four to show this mission the same amount of seriousness you have demonstrated here today."

"HAI! HOKAGE-SAMA!" replied team seven in a loud resounding chorus.

The Hokage had on a smirk as team nine looked at the much more brightly colored, but much more serious team seven with something akin to shock on their faces.

Looking down at his paper, the Hokage began to speak. "It seems that a very important article was stolen from the daimyo's daughter. She has requested that we retrieve it for her."

Picking up some scrolls he gave one to each sensei. Looking back and forth between the two the Hokage said, "You will have three days to prepare for this mission. DISMISSED!"

The End:

Okay here it is all bright, shiny, and new… and it didn't even take me two and a half months… who'da thunk it? Anyway, I really had fun with this chapter lol. Oh… and last chapter I posted the age's right?... well they're wrong. 'rubs back of head' My bad, I can't even keep track of the fact that at the start of the story Naruto was 8 and Kaze was 10… that was 4 years ago… my bad. I've officially gone back and made corrections... I think, give me a second here. 'looks over old chapters' Yep, I've corrected everything, but I'll post the corrected list below for those who don't want to go back and look.

Now to the age list:

Shikamaru - 14

Sasuke - 14

Sakura - 14

Gon - 14

Killua - 14

Naruto - 14

Ino - 14

Shino - 14

Hinata - 14

Kiba - 15

Chioji - 15

Haku - 17

Kimimaru - 17

Kaze - 18

Kyuubi - 18

Kakashi - 28

Asuma - 29

Kurenai - 29

Hisoka - 5002

Unknown brother - 3027 [actual age], 18 [human age]

Yuuyake - Ummm, somewhere in the 7000, she won't tell me exactly.

Yabun - 7945… He doesn't care who knows his age… Rumor has it; he and Yuuyake have been married for 6900 years… That's what I call love.

Naruto's new earring is an S shape except flipped over so its backwards, with a round pearl in the upper curve and a round ruby in the lower curve. The curve itself is made of gold and the whole thing is set in silver. A link to a picture of it is up on my profile (if you look and it's not there, please pm me).

Tenten's last name, believe it or not, according to Narutopedia (the wikia one not the forum one) this is her actual last name… Tenten has a last name… who knew? To find this site merely look up Naruto under Yahoo search and choose Naruto Wiki Narutopedia if you have issues with this information… take it up with them not me :P, oh and I also use the name Gai, which is what he went by originally, they've now apparently changed it over mostly to Might Guy… but I like Maito Gai better. :)

Tails vs. Alphabetized ranking chart:

E – 0 tails

D – 1-2 tails

C – 3-4 tails

B – 4-6 tails

A – 7-8 tails

S – 9 or higher tails

Now some translations (now in alphabetical order for your convince):

Aneue – means older sister, Naruto refers to Kaze as Onee-chan, and Kyuubi as Aneue.

Aniki – means elder brother, Naruto refers to Hisoka in this manner.

Hai-Yes… Sure I put that in here somewhere.

Iie – means no.

Jikei – means second elder brother, Naruto is referring to Kyuubi's other brother who is older than her but younger then Hisoka.

Onee-chan – Sister.

Onii-chan – Brother.

…I feel like I'm missing something…

That's it that's all I wrote! :) Tell me what you think kay?

From my beta Ataraninja: Kakashi is 248 years old? I think you messed up your age list again. Well other than that little problem, it was a good chapter. The fact that Hinata likes Naruto having a pierced ear probably wouldn't sit too well with her father. Thank God he wasn't there!

HNN:...my bad…I changed it to the 28 it was supposed to be

From my other beta Blue Bunny2:

(laughing my ass off at the 'serious' face) Oh I loved this chapter. Can you believe I just now realized who the missing brother is? (smacks self) I should have know that already. Oh and you forgot the translations for oka-san and… whatever the dad one is, I can never remember.


	19. GO FISH!

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Sorry for this taking so long guys (and gals), I just haven't been motivated for some reason. VV Anyway, I'm really happy with how this chapter came out, hope you like it too. ^-^

Now a message to my reviewers:

Dragon Man 180: Lol, well there's a twist to it :), he chose team Gai because they're more experienced even if they aren't chunin yet.

To frytrix, who reviewed chapter 1:

- Okay to clarify: Onii-san is older brother just like Onee-san is older sister, chan is generally used (all the time not just by me okay?) as the suffix for just brother or sister, it can also imply little brother or sister.

- Kaze is four years older then Naruto, and the same age as Kyuubi.

- She was three when she met Kyuubi.

- Please be gentle, it gets better as you go along and my writing improves. Please keep in mind this was my second story if you compare it to say The Heir to the Kitsune Clan you will see how much I have improved, and believe it or not I have gone back and corrected the biggest errors. However, I don't want to go back and rewrite the chapters because that would change the story up too much. I might eventually after I finish the story. Sorry for anything that you may find annoying. 'bows' Gomen. I have strived to not make unnecessary skips, and reduce the level of confusion… but some of the things in the story looking back were just… spontaneous… if you think this story is bad you should read my first story… it's got plot bunnies running around everywhere… and not in a good way. Don't get me wrong, its an okay story I think… but it's confusing as all get out. 'laughs' I have improved as a writer a lot since then. (My ratings prove it) and do tend to be a little bit spontaneous as demonstrated with the creation of Konoha the Other Village which I just did for kicks, I mean come on, writing that kinda stuff is just fun. 'bows' So hope you keep at it, oh and let me know if you have any other questions… you know no one has ever asked me how old Kaze was when she meet Kyuubi… lol that's the first time I've typed it up :P Arigatio for leaving me a review, ja ne for now.

: Glad you like it, here you go, again sorry it took so long.

kyosuke-date-the soultaker- (who reviewed chp 4): I'm not surprised I did that. O.o I'll get right on that tomorrow morning k? It's after midnight right now and I'm just trying to get these chapters out right now for everyone, thanks for letting me know. XD

Disclaimer: I own Tazuna's I think I've had enough face… that's it nothing more.

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

Writing

Jutsu (1)

GO FISH! – Chapter 19

Naruto and Sasuke had just arrived at the gate of Konoha. Already there Sakura greeted her two teammates.

"Hi guys. Do you think Kakashi-sensei will be late today?" the pink haired kunoichi asked.

Naruto frowned and said "I think so, he was the one who decides we should leave so early."

…flash back…

Team seven and team nine had just left the mission assignment room when Kakashi turned to face Gai. "Gai-san, I hope you don't mind, but my team and I want to get started on this mission as soon as possible. I would like for us to meet at the gate at seven in the morning in three days time." the cyclopean shinobi said.

Gai beamed at his 'rival' and said, "YOSH! That sounds most excellent Kakashi-san!"

…end flash back…

"I said I would be serious didn't I?" was asked from above the group.

With a start team seven looked up to find their usually tardy sensei lounging on top of the gate some ten feet above them, reading his trademark orange book.

Naruto blinked and, turning to Sakura, asked, "Do you think the apocalypse is coming?"

This caused Kakashi to fall off the gate with a thud. Getting to his feet, the silver haired man put away his book and said, "Ha ha… very funny Naruto-kun."

"YOSH!" suddenly rang out from Konoha causing Kakashi to go grim faced.

Not long after the shout team nine made their appearance. Team seven put on their 'serious' faces as their sensei greeted the other team. "Hello Gai-san, team nine." The cyclopean shinobi said, tilting his head slightly in acknowledgement of the other team.

"YOSH! KAKASHI-SAN! YOU'RE STUDENTS FLAMES OF YOUT BURN BRIGHTLY!" Gai exclaimed.

Kakashi nodded and looked over his shoulder at his team, which had opted for a slightly more relaxed 'serious' face which consisted of them merely standing straight and looking serious.

"As do your students," Kakashi replied, giving team nine an eye smile.

"Well then, shall we be going?" Kakashi asked, turning to lead the way out of Konoha.

"HALT!" an ANBU suddenly shouted, appearing out of thin air.

Kakashi looked at the masked shinobi and asked, "What is it?"

"Hokage-sama has requested team nine and team seven see him before leaving for their mission, he is waiting in the mission assignment room." the ANBU said.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Hai, we will report immediately. Team seven, team nine, let's go!"

With that Kakashi took to the rooftops, quickly followed by the two teams, heading to the Hokage tower. Arriving at the tower they quickly made their way to the mission assignment room where the Hokage waited.

Entering the room, they noted the presence of a drunken looking old man and team eight. "Ah, here they are." the Hokage said with a grin.

"You requested us?" Kakashi asked as team seven assumed the 'serious' face of three day's ago, and team nine lounged about in the same manner they had three days ago.

Nodding the Hokage motioned to team eight and the old man. "Hai, Tazuna-san here has hired us to escort him to his home Wave." The Hokage started, motioning over at the old man.

Looking back at teams seven and nine the Hokage continued to speak. "While I have assigned team eight to this mission, I would like for both team seven and team nine to accompany them as far as the shore of Wave. I assume this will be satisfactory with you as you would have passed Wave anyway."

Nodding Kakashi said, "Hai, as you wish Hokage-sama."

Nodding the Hokage turned back to team eight and Tazuna and said, "I trust you will be ready to leave shortly as team seven and nine are eager to leave so their own mission can get under way."

Kurenai, who had been observing with her team nodded and, turning to her genin, said, "I trust you guys will be ready to leave and at the gate in under an hour."

"Alright!" exclaimed Kiba, practically wiggling with excitement as he raced out of the tower.

Shino merely nodded as he turned and left. With a short bow Hinata followed after her teammates.

…one hour later at the gate… again…

Teams seven, nine, and eight stood waiting as Tazuna finally arrived. Lifting his sake bottle to his lips the old man took a swig as he eyed the three teams waiting for him.

"Okay, let's go." he said with a drunken slur in his voice as he made his way through the gate.

The three teams of genin followed after the drunkard in relative silence. "Alright! Let's rock this!" exclaimed Kiba, pumping his fist into the air in excitement. (I did say relative silence)

Hinata, who had been scanning the area with her Byakugan, made her way to her sensei. "Kurenai-sense." the Hyuga heiress said quietly, looking at her teacher.

Kurenai nodded and said, "Hai, I know." answering the girls unasked question.

Kakashi, who was ahead of them beside Tazuna, looked over his shoulder at his team and said, "Since they seem reluctant to come to us, why don't you go to them?"

Naruto smirked and with a toothy grin asked, "How do you want us to do it?"

Kakashi gave him an eye smile and said, "Go fish."

With a roar Naruto spun on his heel and sprinted the short distance to the puddle the group had just passed. Standing over the puddle Naruto pulsed a soft gold as his nails lengthened into claws.

"Here fishy fishy!" the blond exclaimed, eyeing the puddle through slited eyes before swiping a clawed hand through the puddle.

Tazuna had a confused look on his face at the actions of the blond when the puddle erupted outward. "Ah… I missed." Naruto complained, his clawed hand dripping water and a small amount of blood form the scratch he had given to one of the two rouge ninja before him.

"Where the heck did they come from?" exclaimed Tazuna, his eyes widening.

"Seems they were hiding in the puddle," Kakashi replied, eye smiling at the two ninja.

Said ninja looked over the group with trepidation. The one with the horn on his mask winced at the nasty cut on his shoulder the blond had given him.

"YOSH! Greetings my most unyouthful friends." Gai said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Now now Gai-san, don't scare them." Kakashi said, patting the green clad man on the shoulder.

"Scare?" Gai asked in confusion.

"Now, would you two care to explain your purpose?" Kakashi asked, ignoring his 'rival.'

The two nin looked over the three jonin and assembly of genin they were facing with trepidation. Deciding that they were vastly out maneuvered the two turned tail and ran.

"Okay, team seven! Apprehend!" Kakashi said to his team.

"HAI!" the three answered in unison.

Naruto roared as he gave chase his three tails swirling behind him in eagerness. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's transformation as he flanked the energetic half lion demon. Sakura giggled as she took up Naruto's other side.

Jumping up, Naruto flipped in front of the fleeing ninja who had made the classic mistake of looking over their shoulders. Landing in a crouch in front of the stunned shinobi Naruto growled at them, showing off his elongated canines.

Deciding to take their chances with human, they think, opponents the two turn to face Sasuke and Sakura, who were flanking them. Disconnecting their chain for better mobility the two turned to face their opponents.

The one with the horn on his mask turned to face Sakura, while the one with two horns turned to Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura both raised their hands and simultaneously went through some hand signs.

Finishing, Sasuke took a deep breath and said, "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**!" before exhaling a dragon of fire at his opponent.

Sakura simultaneously said, "**Doton: Ryuuchi no Jutsu**!" and released a dragon of mud at her own opponent.

With screams the two rouge ninja fled the charging dragons right into Naruto's waiting claws. Reaching out Naruto rammed the two shinobi's heads together, knocking them out even as the mud and fire dragons collided and canceled each other out.

Naruto reached down and, grabbing the collars of the unconscious shinobi, turned and drug them back to the other Konoha shinobi, followed by his teammates, waiting for them.

Reaching them Naruto gave Kakashi a toothy grin and said, "Mission complete."

"Kakashi-san… your students seem most youthful." Gai said, somewhat eyeing Naruto.

The rest of team nine were much more open with their shock at his appearance. While Tazuna was looking at his sake bottle.

Kakashi eye smiled at the stunned team nine and said, "Hai they are aren't they?"

The end:

Okay there is chapter 19, hope you liked it. I can't think of anything else to put here . I'm actually supposed to be writing the next chp of KOV right now but am having writers block so I decided I'd go ahead and type this up. ^-^… just so you know I've been on a kind of reading hiatus… have not read one piece of fanfiction in about two months. VV I don't know I'm just not in the mood. 'sigh'

Original Jutsu corner:

**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu** – means Fire Type: Dragon Fire Jutsu, okay this one is in the original section only because the original does not specifically make a dragon of fire… it just sends a stream of fire, I changed it up so that it sends a dragon made of fire… yeah so there you go.

**Doton: Ryuuchi no Jutsu** – means Earth Type: Dragon Earth Jutsu. A jutsu that sends a stream of earth shaped like a dragon towards the opponent, originating from the users mouth.

Okay I think that's everything let me know if I missed something. ^-^

From my beta Ataraninja:

From my other beta Blue Bunny2, who is now Jan2.0:

(1) I put this marker to point out that the key all kinda looks the same, I fixed the thinking one but I can't remember how you formatted the last one.

(laughing my ass off at Gai's craziness) Oh poor Kakashi and co… Oh my, those poor rouge ninja didn't stand a chance.


	20. Recap

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Hello everyone long time no see! I'm so sorry this took so long! My muse just up and disappeared for a long time! This is my last semester in collage now so I have more free time, lets see if I can't get back into the swing of things. ^^ I have also decided that I will be doing five chapters of each story in a row. So look for the next GL chapter to be coming soon.

I will be changing my user name soon! Probably when I put out the next chapters, its time for a change! XD

To my readers/reviewers: Thank you so much for your patience and loyalty it means a lot to me and hopefully I'll be able to make up the lost time ^^.

NOTE: after so long and such a long winding story I have decided that a recap is needed. So if you remember everything or have just read to this point just skip this chapter as it is just a recap of the entire story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters or story line, I own my story and characters.

Recap – Chapter 20

Our story started with a six year old boy running for his life. He was quickly saved by a golden haired, blue eyed ten year old girl, who we quickly learned was his long lost sister Kaze. It was after this time that the boy learned he was half lion demon half angle. And heard the real story of the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune.

In a matter of weeks from this point these two along with her temporary team mates Momochi Zabuza (sensei), Kimimaro, and Haku (female) moved into their old family house.

Around this time our hero met his future rival and long time best friend one Uchiha Sasuke, and shortly after another joined their group (Hyuga Hinata). After a short run in with the head of the Hyuga clan by Kaze it came to light that the hero and Kaze were from the prestige's Tategami clan, long time friends and ally's with the Hyuga clan who as it turns out are descended from panther demons.

In a matter of days from this point the group of friends grew to include Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Aburame Shino. At this point with the help of some herbs, and the head of the Hyuga clan the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune was separated from our hero.

Around this time Kaze finally told the tale of her capture and eventual escape from the clutches of the one who had in fact triggered the attack by Kyuubi on Konoha, Orochimaru. Shortly after Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji found themselves among the group.

At this point under the light of the full moon the group of children learned that a vast majority of Konoha citizens had some demon blood, and it was reviled that Sakura had horse demon in her, Sasuke had dragon in him, Shino had bat demon in him, Kiba had wolf demon in him, Ino had hawk demon in her, and Shikamaru had deer demon in him.

From this point under the careful eye of Kyuubi the group grew and learned to use their skills leading up to the joining of them to the shinobi academy. Some were between here and graduation a new group arrived to join the group consisting of Zabuza's old friend Kurosuki Raiga, Raiga's adopted son Ranmaru, Kidomaru, Tayuya, and Tsuchi Kin. They also joined the academy.

After a time skip our youngest group drew close to graduation when the Uchiha tragedy came to pass and Sasuke marked his older brother Itachi as his demonic kill. At this time Kyuubi took on the name Tategami Uzamaki Kyu, and proceeded to join the ANBU of Konoha.

After graduation the youngest group gave their sensei's a shock upon reviling their various demon heritages. Within a week or two the senses learned of their own demonic nature, Asuma having monkey demon, Kakashi having wolf, and Kurenai having fox.

At this time we also met the other members of Ranmaru's team who as it turned out were lead by Kyuubi's oldest brother Hisoka, and consisted of two other demons. The lion demon Freecss Gon, and the panther demon Zaoldyeck Killua.

After this meeting Kyuubi summoned her parents, and it was learned that her second oldest brother was in Japan. It was agreed by our hero and his genin team that they would implore the Hokage for a mission to take them to meet this brother.

Taking this request to the Hokage he agree, but the mission they were given was a B rank so they were required to work with team nine (better known as team Gai). As the group were preparing to leave they were summoned back to the Hokage and given the task of escorting team eight (Karunai's) along with the client to Wave (or Nami…as I will most likely be calling it by its actual Japanese name in the future).

Once on the road they quickly ran into an enemy attack. Which brings us to current time.

The End:

And there's the recap…nothing new here to see so no translations or notes called for, will repost once my beta has had the chance to look at this but going ahead and posting now since its been so long. 'goes off to tweak chapter 21 since it will be posted in a matter of minuets'…or less XD

Guardian Lion

Intro:

Hello everyone long time no see! I'm so sorry that this took so long! My muse just up and disappeared for a long time! This is my last semester in collage now so I have more free time, let's see if I can't get back into the swing of things. ^^ I have also decided that I will be doing five chapters of each story in a row. So look for the next GL chapter to be coming soon.

I will be changing my user name soon! Probably when I put out the next chapters, it's time for a change! XD

To my readers/reviewers: Thank you so much for your patience and loyalty it means a lot to me and hopefully I'll be able to make up the lost time ^^.

NOTE: After so long and such a long winding story I have decided that a recap is needed. So if you remember everything or have just read to this point just skip this chapter as it's just a recap of the entire story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters or storyline, I own my story and characters.

Recap – Chapter 20

Our story started with a six year old boy running for his life. He was quickly saved by a golden haired, blue eyed ten year old girl, who we quickly learned was his long lost sister Kaze. It was after this time that the boy learned he was half lion demon half angel and heard the real story of the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune.

In a matter of weeks from this point these two, along with her temporary team mates Momochi Zabuza (sensei), Kimimaro, and Haku (female), moved into their old family house.

Around this time our hero met his future rival and long time best friend one Uchiha Sasuke, and shortly after another joined their group (Hyuga Hinata). After a short run in with the head of the Hyuga clan by Kaze it came to light that the hero and Kaze were from the prestige's Tategami clan, long time friends and ally's with the Hyuga clan who, as it turns out, are descended from panther demons.

In a matter of days from this point the group of friends grew to include Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Aburame Shino. At this point with the help of some herbs and the head of the Hyuga clan the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune was separated from our hero.

Around this time Kaze finally told the tale of her capture and eventual escape from the clutches of the one who had in fact triggered the attack by Kyuubi on Konoha, Orochimaru. Shortly after Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji found themselves among the group.

At this point under the light of the full moon the group of children learned that a vast majority of Konoha citizens had some demon blood, and it was reviled that Sakura had horse demon in her, Sasuke had dragon in him, Shino had bat demon in him, Kiba had wolf demon in him, Ino had hawk demon in her, and Shikamaru had deer demon in him.

From this point, under the careful eye of Kyuubi, the group grew and learned to use their skills leading up to the joining of them to the shinobi academy. Some were between here and graduation a new group arrived to join the group consisting of Zabuza's old friend Kurosuki Raiga, Raiga's adopted son Ranmaru, Kidomaru, Tayuya, and Tsuchi Kin. They also joined the academy.

After a time skip our youngest group drew close to graduation when the Uchiha tragedy came to pass and Sasuke marked his older brother Itachi as his demonic kill. At this time Kyuubi took on the name Tategami Uzamaki Kyu, and proceeded to join the ANBU of Konoha.

After graduation the youngest group gave their sensei's a shock upon reviling their various demon heritages. Within a week or two the senses learned of their own demonic nature, Asuma having monkey demon, Kakashi having wolf, and Kurenai having fox.

At this time we also met the other members of Ranmaru's team who as it turned out were lead by Kyuubi's oldest brother Hisoka, and consisted of two other demons. The lion demon Freecss Gon, and the panther demon Zaoldyeck Killua.

After this meeting Kyuubi summoned her parents, and it was learned that her second oldest brother was in Japan. It was agreed by our hero and his genin team that they would implore the Hokage for a mission to take them to meet this brother.

Taking this request to the Hokage he agree, but the mission they were given was a B rank so they were required to work with team nine (better known as team Gai). As the group were preparing to leave they were summoned back to the Hokage and given the task of escorting team eight (Karunai's) along with the client to Wave (or Nami… as I will most likely be calling it by its actual Japanese name in the future).

Once on the road they quickly ran into an enemy attack, which brings us to current time.

The End:

And there's the recap… nothing new here to see so no translations or notes called for, will repost once my beta has had the chance to look at this but going ahead and posting now since it's been so long. 'goes off to tweak chapter 21 since it will be posted in a matter of minuets'… or less XD

jan 2.0: ;laughs; Poor readers, this story is even crazier recapped. ;wonders off to beta the other rapid update;


	21. Unyouthful!

Guardian Lion

Intro:

And here is the promised chapter 21! Right on time XD

NOTE: I will be changing my user name soon! Probably when I put out the next chapters, its time for a change! XD

Disclaimer: I own Sakura's ability to do...something useful! (in this arc anyway Xd)…that's about it XD

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

Writing

**Jutsu**

Unyouthful! – chapter 21

Recap:

Naruto reached down and grabbing the collars of the unconscious shinobi turned and drug them back to the other Konoha shinobi, followed by his teammates, waiting for them.

Reaching them Naruto gave Kakashi a toothy grin and said "Mission complete."

"Kakashi-san…your students seem most youthful." Gai said somewhat eyeing Naruto.

The rest of team nine were much more open with their shock at his appearance. While Tazuna was looking at his sake bottle

Kakashi eye smiled at the stunned team nine and said "Hai they are aren't they?"

…Story Start…

Kakashi had gagged and bound the two demon brothers before lashing them to a tree. Looking over his shoulder Kakashi asked "Anyone know why a couple of rouge nin would want to attack us?"

Tazuna gulped nervously as he looked the group over. Deciding it in his best interest the bridge builder spoke drawing the group's attention to him. "That would be me." he said shakily.

Turning to face Tazuna Kakashi asked "And why exactly would they attack a bridge builder?"

With a sigh Tazuna looked up at the sky and said "Tell me have any of you hear of a man by the name of Gato?"

"YUSH! You mean the shipping tycoon?" Gai asked looking some what confused at the question.

"That's the one." Tazuna said not looking down.

"What about him?" Kakashi asked.

With a sigh Tazuna turned his gaze to the silver haired jonin and said "What no one knows, or rather what everyone ignores, is how Gato accumulated his wealth."

"What do you mean?" Gai asked his usual demeanor gone, a more serious one in its place.

Turning to look at the spandex clad shinobi Tazuna continued. "He got it mostly threw drug trafficking and other such illegal means."

Gai's eyes widened and he exclaimed "How unyouthful!"

With a humph Tazuna said "Yeah, and now he's using Nami no Kuni as his base."

Kakashi looked at Tazuna and asked "How exactly does this relate to you?"

Looking back to the sky Tazuna spoke once more. "I'm building a bridge to connect Nami no Kuni to the main land. This bridge will let traders come and go, and will hopefully save it."

"Save it?" Kakashi asked raising his visible eyebrow.

Tazuna got an angry look on his face as he spoke this time. "Gato is using Nami no Kuni. By controlling who comes and goes he is effectively controlling all of Nami no Kuni. With out the resources of the main land the resources of Nami no Kuni are not nearly enough, and its people are slowly dieing."

Gai frowned and said "We can not let this injustice go on! Kakashi-san, Kurenai-san let us liberate the people of Nami no Kunai!"

Kakashi blinked and said "This time they sent two chunin rank shinobi next time it will be a jonin. This mission just went from a C rank to an B rank."

Naruto grinned and said "What's your point sensei?"

Kakashi chuckled and said "Nothing really just felt like pointing that out. Now Shall we continue?"

Tazuna's face registered shock as all three teams turned and started heading in the direction of Nami no Kuni once more. Pausing Kakashi looked over his shoulder and said. "You shouldn't underestimate the demons of Konoha. We'll get you home safe and sound."

With a not Tazuna caught up to the group. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at the now once again normal Naruto before looking at his sake battle once more.

…explanation…

After much research a jutsu was created to help the demons out. It's a tattoo jutsu that the user has. In Naruto's case its on his stomach were Kyuubi used to be sealed. It stores a pair of pants with tail holes in it. It is triggered by Naruto's use of demonic chakra to switch out his pants (seamlessly so its like nothing changed and his normal pants are stored in the seal until he stops channeling demonic chakra at which time his pants swap once more. The cloths stored in the seal will vary depending on the user, such as a jacket with holes in the back for Shino.

…end of explanation…

It wasn't long before the group arrived at a small wharf were a boat waited (…it's a much bigger boat then normal since the group is so big) with a driver sitting on the back. The drivers eyes widened at the sight of so many shinobi as they pilled into the boat. Once everyone was in he started the engine and the group made their way across the river.

"Hey Hinata-chan how's your training going?" Naruto asked the girl who had some how wound up sitting beside him.

"Oh um…its going really well. Father says I'm almost ready for the next stage." she said blushing under his gaze.

"Really! That's awesome! I think I'm close to my next tail. Though I'm not really sure yet." Naruto said energetically with a big grin.

"That's great Naruto-kun!" Hinata couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"Ah I think its his imagination. Baka's way to confident." Sasuke said from in front of them.

"Nani! Why don't you say that to my face scaly!" Naruto exclaimed standing up suddenly causing the boat to rock.

"Quit! You want Gato's men to find us?" exclaimed the boat driver in a hushed whisper.

"…gomen." replied Naruto as he reluctantly sat back down.

_What are those fools talking about. And what was that the blond did…some sort of jutsu similar to what the Inuzuka's use? _Neji thought scowling at the back of Naruto's head.

The rest of the journey across the river passed in silence everyone seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Arriving at their destination the group piled out of the boat. As the boat slowly left heading back the way it had come Naruto turned and said "So Tazuna-san which way?"

Tazuna nodded and said "This way." as he began leading the way once more.

As short time later the group found themselves passing a small lake. When a mist began to rise around the group. "Ah seems like Kakashi-sensei was right!" Sakura said as two shadows danced in and out of the mist throwing kunai and shuriken towards Tazuna.

Neji frowned his **Byakugan** tracking the froes as he directed his teammates towards the incoming projectiles. _Something seems…off_ he thought when out of the mist came twin **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu** (water dragons).

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata called out as the other girl stood her ground as the only one right in front of Tazuna.

"Hai! I got this!" Sakura replied going threw a quick set of hand signs before saying "**Doton Doryuuheki!**" and spewing out some mud that formed a thick wall in front of her and Tazuna.

The wall shook as first one then the other water dragons collided with it. Sakura's eyes suddenly widened and she called out "BEHIND!"

The sound of metal clashing rang out from behind Tazuna as every one turned their attention to the new threat. Another nin had appeared and was baring down his staff on Sasuke's kunai.

The dark harried boy had shoved Tazuna to Naruto's side and stood were he had only moments ago. "That's not very nice." Sasuke hissed at the man before him.

The man's midnight blue hair was cut in a short crop, leaving bangs only on the right side. The long thick bangs ended just past his chin in a point and seemed to block the vision of his right eye and made his white left eye seem all the more piercing. He wore a sleeveless button down black vest, and baggy white pants. On his neck was a Kirigakure head band with a slash threw the symbol.

"Hnnnn…" the man said his visible white eye narrowed as he dashed back into the mist. Which soon cleared reviling the three nins were gone.

"Ahh…now we don't know when they'll attack next." Naruto complained.

Kakashi chuckled and said "Hai, hai but that makes things more interesting right?"

Naruto grinned and said "Hai, that's true."

"We should probably get going." Hinata said in a soft voice.

"Hai!" Gai said pumping a fist in the air "Let us continue on our journey!" he exclaimed.

Tazuna shook his head and began leading the group once more. A short time later the large group found themselves standing in front of a house seated on a lake front. Tazuna opened the door said "I'm home!"

"Oh Otou-san!" exclaimed a young woman coming form the kitchen.

Her eyes widened as she took in the large group behind her father. "Oh Kami…how am I going to feed them all?" she whispered in disbelief.

The End:

There you are chapter 20 is complete! Again sorry for this taking so long, I really meant to get this out sooner. hummmmmm I think it was pretty strait forward, if I missed something let me know okay?

Translations:

Nami no Kuni – Land of Waves

Kirigakure – Village Hidden in the Mist (full name is Kirigakure no sato)

Kami – means god

Jutsu corner:

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**- means Water Type: Water Dragon Blast Skill, Creates a large dragon shape formed from a large amount of spinning water. The dragon form is sent towards your opponent for a powerful attack. This jutsu can only be performed when near a large body of water.

**Doton Doryuuheki**– means Earth Rising Wall (Mudslide Barrier), A jutsu which when performed, allows the user to spew mud from their mouth, which grows into a large wall or hard earthen material. This wall is able to block most other jutsus, and its extremely durable.

Please remember to leave me a review! XD

Last note: I have the next chapter written! will be posting as soon as I get it typed up! three to go before going on to update the next story!

From my beta: …they'll leave a remark when they get here


	22. What?

Guardian Lion

Intro:

And after only a day I give you chapter 22! XD I'm on a roll M 'dances around' hehe XD

Again thanks to my reviewers and welcome to those who have just started reading! XD…lets see if I can keep this up! ^M^

Name change still pending…cause I'm debating on weather to wait until I've gone threw and updated all of my stories first…or not 'debate debate'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! or any of its original plot or characters, I own everything I've added/changed though ^^

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

Writing

**Jutsu**

What? – Chapter 22

…Recap…

"Oh Otou-san!" exclaimed a young woman coming form the kitchen.

Her eyes widened as she took in the large group behind her father. "Oh Kami…how am I going to feed them all?" she whispered in disbelief.

…Story Start…

"Now now, these are our saviors!" Tazuna said patting the woman's shoulder before continuing "This is my daughter Tsunami."

At the woman's worried look Sakura smiled at her and said "Don't worry, we have extensive survival training and can fend for ourselves."

A look of relief crossed Tunami's face as she hesitated a bit before saying "That would be much appreciated. I really hate to say so to our guests, but we are a poor people and times are rough."

Before anyone else could say anything else Naruto decided to speak up and said "Yeah and Sakura-chan can live off of grass if she needs to!"

"Whaaa.?" Tsunami asked in confusion as the pink haired shinobi slammed Naruto's head into the ground.

Smiling up at the older woman Sakura said "Don't mind the baka, he's not contagious we had him checked."

Looking even more confused Tsunami said "Um…right uh hu…okay I'll go…um figure out were you will be sleeping…" and proceeded to flea to the kitchen.

Tazuna cleared his throat awkwardly before noticing the small figure standing at the bottom of the stairs staring at the large group of shinobi open mouthed.

"Ah Inari! This is my grandson Inari, and these are the ninja that I have hired." the elder man said latching onto a new topic.

Naruto, who had removed his face from the ground smiled at the young boy and said in a cheerful voice "Ohayougozaimasu!"

The boy frowned at the group before turning and running back up the stairs.

"Well…that went well." said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Ah don't mind him." Tazuna said with a shrug before continuing "He's been like that…for a while."

Hinata frowned thoughtfully at were the boy had disappeared. Her eyes seemed to see all in that short moment of time.

_Weak…the fool is destined for failure._ Neji thought to himself a scowl on his face.

"Alright Gai, Kurenai shall we go have a chat?" Kakashi said motioning the group towards the thick woods behind the house.

"HAI! That sounds like a most youthful idea!" Gai exclaimed pumping his fist into the air.

Kurenai smiled and followed the to males, the genin trailing after their sensei's with various looks on their faces…most just looked board thought.

After some walking they finally came across a clearing large enough for all of them to comfortably sit together. Motioning for the genin to sit Kakashi turned to face his fellow jonin.

As the group got settled the cyclopean shinobi turned his full attention to Gai who blinked at this 'best friend'. Taking a breath Kakashi began to talk.

"What I'm about to tell you and your genin, Gai, is an S class secret. Failure by you or your genin to keep it can result in demotion, memory wipe, and or loss of vital limbs."

Gai's eyes widened as he let the silver haired man's words sink in.

Neji scowled from the three he was leaning against _Secret?...What to these failures know that's so important?_ he thought to himself narrowing his pale eyes.

Ten Ten gaped and gulped a bit but leaned forward a bit from were she was sitting.

Lee smiled big and said "YOSH! It would be most unyouthful to not keep such an important secret right Gai-sensei?"

Shaking away his shock Gai turned to his latex clad student and clasped a hand to the boys shoulder and said "Hai! Hai indeed my student!"

After a few 'touching' moments between student and teacher Kakashi cleared his throat drawing their attention back to him.

"So do you think your genin are up to it Gai?" The cyclopean shinobi asked, his gaze holding the other males.

Gai quickly put on his 'serious' face and after a moment of thought said "Hai Kakashi-san I believe my students are up to the task."

The End:

And there you have it! XD the end of the chapter has cometh! hehe I had fun with this chapter, actually originally I had rushed right to the battle on the bridge but it just didn't feel quite right.

Yeah I know I know Sakura smashed Naruto's face into the ground…but she didn't burry it that's the important thing I think Xd I do enjoy this aspect of their relationship as it gives me a lot to play with, and it is never really meant to hurt his feelings or be mean so I think a little is okay ^^

Translations:

Hai - yes

Ohayougozaimasu – good morning (long verson cause I feels likes it)

I think that's all of the needed translations.

See you next time! And don't forget to leave me a review! XD (flames will be ignored)

From my beta: Will get back to you on this one


	23. Story Time

Guardian Lion

Intro:

…okay this took longer then I had planed, but here it is chapter 23 Ready to go!

Please feel free to leave a review! I do enjoy them ^^

Name change still pending…cause I'm debating on weather to wait until I've gone threw and updated all of my stories first…or not 'debate debate'

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! or any of its original plot or characters, I own everything I've added/changed though ^^

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

Writing

**Jutsu**

Story Time – Chapter 23

…Recap…

After a few 'touching' moments between student and teacher Kakashi cleared his throat drawing their attention back to him.

"So do you think your genin are up to it Gai?" The cyclopean shinobi asked, his gaze holding the other males.

Gai quickly put on his 'serious' face and after a moment of thought said "Hai Kakashi-san I believe my students are up to the task."

…Story Start…

Kakashi nodded at the spandex clad mans words and spoke "Very well then. What I'm about to tell you is known to only a handful of shinobi. And I'll ask that you do not interrupt me, and instead hold your comments until I'm done speaking."

Pausing to let his words settle in Kakashi surveyed the four listening shinobi, and nodded at their silence before taking a breath and speaking again. "This story began 14 years ago. At this time unknown to everyone a traitor among the ranks of Konoha's most powerful shinobi made his move."

"This traitor was non other then the great Sannin Orochimaru. And his actions resulted in a tragedy that I doubt even he foresaw."

"His atrocity was to abduct a young girl who had been out in the woods looking for her friend. This girl was the four year old daughter of Tategami Minato, better known as the Fourth Hokage."

Kakashi paused at the gasps that followed and gave the shocked shinobi a chance to comprehend the meaning behind his words before going on.

"As Orochimaru made his escape with the young girl, the Hokage was not able to turn his attention to him. Instead he was forced to deal with the tragedy that had been caused."

"For the friend the girl had been looking for had instead found blood. Blood that had been spilled by the girl as she struggled against her captor. All the friend knew was that her friend had been attacked, and dragged towards the village."

"This friend thought of the girl as a sister and being only four herself did what any child would. She attacked what she perceived as having hurt her friend, in this case the village."

As brows furrowed and confusion filled the eyes of his listeners Kakashi watched them carefully for a moment before continuing. "When this friend attacked mass panic struck, as shinobi struck out at her in fear. Many lives were lost before the Hokage finally confronted her."

"He was heart broken at the thought of having to kill her, for she was as a sister to his daughter, so he did the only thing his conscious would allow. He took up his newborn son and sealed her inside to the boy. This cost him his life, and sadly shortly after his wife died of grief leaving his new born to be scorned and hated, the villagers did all they could to make sure their children stayed away from the child. And yet could not explain why to their children for the Hokage had forbidden they tell them."

"That the boy was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The great and powerful, four year old fox demon."

As the three listening genin gaped in disbelief Gai furrowed his brow and said "Kakashi-san is there a reason for telling my genin this?"

Kakashi eye smiled and said "If you would let me finish you might understand that reason Gai."

Blushing a bit Gai said "Ah gomen then, please continue."

Nodding Kakashi did just that "A few years later the daughter of the Fourth managed to free herself and a few others and returned to Konoha."

"Only to be told that her younger brother had been killed in the sealing process. The girl lived in silence for a while before actually running into her brother. After being told of the reasoning behind the lie the siblings began to live together. After gathering a few close friends the girl reviled to them that they were demons."

"You see the Fourth Hokage had himself been a lion demon, of a family of them that had been long term guardians of Konoha. And with his family many other demon clans had integrated into Konoha."

"The result is that today the vast majority of our beloved villagers unknowingly have demonic heritages.." Kakashi eye smiled at the pale team nine as he waved his tails about drawing attention to them before continuing.

"And the point of this is so no one freaks out in the middle of the upcoming battles."

Gai gaped a bit his brain trying to process it all in confusion. Lee mimicked his bowl haired sense in expression. Ten Ten was trembling a bit, and Neji seemed to be…angry.

The End:

And thus we conclude chapter 23, it was a bit long winded on Kakashi's part but I think it leads into the next chapter nicely. M Since I didn't use any new words I don't feel the need to add translations..one more to go to have all five of the promised chapters up! Then I move on to HKC ^^

…I should also note that since my own lap top is in the shop this is being typed up on a lap top that does not have my correct spellings saved to it…so it quite possibly is full of misspelled names Oo

As always I love to here from you so drop me a review! XD

From my beta: Will get back to you on this one


	24. Bloody Claws

Guardian Lion

Intro:

…okay this took longer then I had planed, but here it is chapter 23 Ready to go!

Please feel free to leave a review! I do enjoy them ^^

Name change will be occurring after posting this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! or any of its original plot or characters, I own everything I've added/changed though ^^

"Speaking."

_Thinking._

Writing

**Jutsu**

Bloody Claws – Chapter 24

…Recap…

Last time Kakashi told the real story of Kyuubi no Kitsune to team nine…and I didn't feel like copying and pasting that so this is what you get instead XP

…Story Start…

Gai shook his head shook his head filing away this info and turning to survey his students a moment before looking at the once again tailless Kakashi and asked "Who exactly are the other demons?"

Kakashi eye smiled and waved to his and Kurenai's teams as he spoke "Our two teams as well as teams ten, one, and some of team two."

Gai nodded as he looked over the present group wondering how hectic this mission could get.

Clapping his hands Kakashi said "Alright now that everyone is on the same page lets get what food supplies we can find."

As the genin got up and spread out Neji crowned and thought _Demons? Hinata is a demon?_

Said lavender eyed girl was currently laughing at something Naruto had said and seemed unaware of the angry gaze on her.

"Don't." said a quit voice from behind Neji causing the long haired boy to spin around in shock and instinctively drop into a defensive stance.

Scowling at the speaker Neji said "Don't tell me what to due, fate is on my side."

The speaker laughed under his breath and said "You would not win." before walking past Neji.

"Shino! Shino! Look is this one useful?" Kiba asked rushing out of a few bushes to show a bug to Shino.

Neji huffed and stomped off in the opposite direction. Kiba frowned at his back and asked "Who stepped on his tail?"

Shino smirked and said "Ignore him."

Kiba shrugged and turned his attention to his bug loving teammate.

…a few days later…

Team nine had adjusted to the news as best they could and had turned their energies towards helping team eight with their mission.

Today team eight had gone to the bridge with Tazuna, while team nine patrolled the village. Team seven had been chosen to collect today's food supplies for the large group was in the forest doing just that…at least most of them were.

Naruto had had the night watch and was still sleeping at Tazuna's house. When a scream caused him to bold upright and rush down the stairs were he watched from the shadows with narrow eyes.

A few goons had Tsunami and were attempting to kidnap her. Inari lay on the ground with a bloody nose hopelessness in his young eyes.

With a laugh one of the goons said "Trust us kid its just better to accept the fact that you'll never be free!" with a smirk twisting his lips.

The other laughed and pulling his sword from his back said "Better yet, why don't you just die."

Tsunami struggled and screamed out "NO! If you hurt him I'll bite my tongue off and bleed to death!"

With a growled the one holding his sword grabbed Tsunami by her hair and tilted her head back and said "Now can't have you going and doing that. Guess you'll get to live on brat." he finished with a snort towards Inari. Inari shook were he lay frozen in terror and helplessness.

Naruto let out a growl of his own and stepped out of the shadows behind the first man, the one who held Tsunami's arms behind her and raked his claws down said man's back earning himself a howl of pain as the man released his hostage to clutched at his badly bleeding back.

Before the other man could react Naruto had grabbed the hand he held Tsunami's hair in and squeezed drawing a scream from him as he dropped his sword to clutch at his now released wrist.

Naruto looked down at Inari and said "I don't know what you've been threw, and really I don't care. If you're a man you should do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love, if that costs you your life at least you won't live with any regrets."

Inari's eyes widened in shock as the blond shinobi's words sunk in, even as said blonde grabbed the wounded attackers and began to drag them out of the house.

The End:

And there you have it chapter 24 is complete! And with this chapter I move on to HKC's 5 chapters as promised. hehe I'm looking forward to getting back to this story again though, its just about to get really interesting!.

Please leave me a review! I love to here from my readers, and it gives me a lot of encouragement to fight threw the writers block that attempts to slow me down on occasion.

Explanations:

So..I had to go threw my list of team numbers to make sure I didn't miss anything so here are the teams I have so far just for your benefit…and so I don't loose this again M

Team 1: Also called team Hisoka (or they would be if I mentioned them more often? )

Consist of the genin: Ranmaru, Gon, and Killua

Team 2: Also called team Zabuza (…see team Hisoka note XP)

Consists of the genin: Kaze, Kimimaro, and Haku

Team 3: Also called team Ragai ( what are you looking at?)

Consists of the genin: Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Kin.

Team 4-6:…do not exist…yet

Team 7: Also called team Kakashi ('pokes at you')

Consists of the genin: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura

Team 8: Also called team Kurenai (…move along nothing to see here…)

Consists of the genin: Hinata, Kiba, and Shino

Team 9: Also called team Gai ('chews on your head')

Consists of the genin: Lee, Ten Ten, and Neji

Team 10: Also called team Asuma (…I swear why do you keep giving me that look?)

Consists of the genin: Shikamaru, Chioji, and Ino

From my beta: Will get back to you on this one


End file.
